Sky Without Clouds
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: Tosuke uzumaki, anak dari Naruto dan .../cerita kelam menghantui pikiranya, tentang pengkhianatan, kekecewaan dan luka yang mendalam/ke-kenapa Sasuke! KENAPA! /gomen, aku akan pergi, semoga kau bahagia dengan NYA... ga ngerti? mending langsung liat aja! :D gomen, ga bisa bikin summary bagus, tapi daripada summary, mending liat aja sendiri, jangan lupa RnR nya CHAP 11 UP! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence rader, dan tolong harga karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Matahari bersinar melewati celah jendela kamar seorang bocah cilik yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya, terlihat bocah itu masih sangat pulas dengan tidurnya terbuai dengan mimpinya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berwarna tan menyibak selimut itu dan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan bocah itu untuk membangunkanya.

"Tosukee, ayo bangunn sudah pagii" kata orang yang memiliki tangan tan tersebut.

"Mmm 5 menit Kaa-can " gumam bocah yang bernama Tosuke itu sambil tetap tidur.

"Ehh, tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang bangun atau tidak akan ada jus tomat selama seminggu"

"Ehh, ja-jangan, iya- iya atu bangun huuu dacal kaa-chan peyit" kata Tosuke sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Hahaha gitu dong, ayo mandi, nanti telat lho ? " kata Kaa-san Tosuke.

"Huph, iya deh, atu mandi, tapi nanti buatin juc tomat yang banyak yaa Kaa-can" kata Tosuke yang akhirnya mau beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Iya-iya" jawab ibu Tosuke sambil melihat anaknya yang masuk kamar mandi walaupun masih berumur 5 tahun, anaknya itu memang sudah tidak mau di mandikan olehnya, dia lebih suka mandi sendiri, katanya sih mau mandiri, tapi kenyataanya supaya biar bisa main air lama-lama.

* * *

><p><strong>Tk Konoha<strong>

"Kaa-can, Tocuke belangkat dulu yaa ? da da Kaa-can " kata Tosuke yang berlari menuju teman- temanya di TK konoha tersebut.

Naruto melihat anaknya itu dengan seulas senyum yang tulus, dia melihat bagai mana anaknya itu berlari, membuat rambut ravenya bergoyang-goyang. (yak ! udah dapat di tebak kann, ibu tosukee itu siapaaa , jawabanyaa adalaaahh *author sok pake bahsa ajang pencarian bakat bar lama #plakk * Narutooooo :3 )

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hal yang biasanya Naruto lakukan setelah mengantarkan Tosuke adalah membersihkan rumah, tapi untuk hari ini rasanya Naruto sangat ingin pergi ke taman konoha karna cuaca hari ini yang begitu cerah tapi tidak terlalu panas.<p>

Setelah puas berjalan di sekitar taman Konoha, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di bawah pohon yang rindang untuk mengamati langit yang berwarna biru tanpa awan putih sedikitun yang menghalangi, seperti mata Naruto, saphire yang sangat indah dan berkilauan tanpa adanya lagi kabut air mata yang menggenanginya seperti 6 tahun yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_"Eh ? po-positivee ! positive ! akhirnya ! arigatou Kami-sama " kata Naruto yang berada di dalam kamar mandi menangis haru sambil memegang test pack yang bergariskan simbol positive._

_Hari itu Naruto sangat Bahagia karna setelah menunggu hampir 3 tahun lamanya akhirnya dia akan di karunia seorang anak, dia sangat senang dan dia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera memberitahukan hal itu pada suaminya, suami yang sangat ia cintai dan sudah ia nikahi selama hampir 3 tahun itu, walaupun beberapa waktu ini suaminya sering mengabaikanya serta sering memarahinya, dan tidak jarang juga suaminya itu sering keluar dengan wanita lain dengan waktu yang sangat lama, melebihi waktu yang suaminya luangkan kepadanya, tetapi Naruto tetap berpikiran positive tentang hal itu. mungkin di karenakan suaminya itu yang sudah sangat mendambakan adanya anak dalam keluarga kecil mereka tetapi mau bagaimana lagi ? manusia tidak dapat memaksakan kehendanya kepada Tuhan. Tetapi hari ini berbeda, hari ini Kami-sama sudah memberikan berkat anugerah yang sangat indah kepadanya dan sekarang dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira ini kepada suaminya tersebut, dengan harapan suaminya kan merasa bahagia dan suaminya akan merubah sikapanya seperti yang dulu lagi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>"Pagi Juugo-san ? " sapa Naruto kepada sekertaris suaminya itu.<em>

_"Oh pagi juga Naruto-san ? apakah ada kabar gembira ? wajah anda hari ini terlihat sangat berseri" jawab Juugo._

_"Hahaha kau bisa saja Juugo, oh iya Juugo-san, apakah Sasuke ada waktu ? bisakah aku menemuinya di kantornya ? " tanya Naruto dan ternyata suami Naruto adalah Sasuke._

_" Mmm sepertinya hari ini tidak ada rapat dengan klien, jadi anda bisa menemui Sasuke-sama di ruanganya " jawab Juugo._

_" So dane, um, arigatou Juugo-san " jawab Naruto._

_"Hmm douita Naruto-san" _

_Lalu Naruto pun langsung berjalan ke arah ruangan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia, dia merasa mungkin saja hari ini Kami-sama benar-benar memihaknya, lalu tanpa ketuk pintu ataupun mengucapkan permisi Naruto pun langsung membuka sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan president directur yang berarti itu adalah ruangan Sasuke, lalu dengan cepat Naruto langsung membuka pintu tersebut._

_"Hey Sasu..." Naruto berhenti berkata kata, dia tidak melanjutkan kata katanya, ekspresi wajahnya yang sebelumnya berseri seri tiba tiba berganti dengan wajah murung , bibir yang tadi mengukir senyum yang manispun sudah berganti menjadi bibir yang elengkung ke bawah, mata yang tadi berbinar sekarang sendu dan menyiratkan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam, tubuhnya tiba-tba melemas dan ambruk melihat kajdian mengejutkan di hadapanya._

_Terlihat, Sasuke, suaminya sedang berpagutan mesra dengan seorang wanita berambut yang mencolok yakni merah muda yang seingat Naruto sudah beberapa kali bertemu saat Sasuke pergi bersamanya, sempat Naruto berfikiran buruk, tetapi dengan cepat dia tepis bahwa mungkin saja wanitaitu hanya rekan bisnis Sasuke, tetapi semua buruk itu ternyata benar, Naruto dengan matanya sendiri, melihat Sasuke, suaminya yang sangat ia cintai, sedang berciuman mesra, Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya dan wanita itu duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke, pakaian wanita itu juga sudah sedikit tersingkap, serta terlihat bercak kemerahan baru pada leher sang wanita yang sudah jelas itu dari Sasuke. Hati Naruto serasa di remas dan di tusuk ribuan duri._

_"Sa-Sasuke ke-kenapa ? ke-kenapa kau lakukan ini Sasuke ? ini mimpikan ? katakan padaku aSasuke ? bahwa ini hanya mimpi !" tangis naruto pun pecah bukan Cuma matanya yang menangis, tetapi hatinyapun turut menangis, hatinya sangat ngilu melihat suaminya berselingkuh di depan mata kepalanya sendiri._

**TBC**

* * *

><p>mellia : yey ! udah jadiii,, udahh jadiii<p>

sasu : apanya yang jadi

mellia : fic nya lah, masak nikahnya :P

sasu : fic ga mutu kaya gini ? berani2 nya lu buat gue nghianatin dobe gue ?! *shusanoo

mellia : kyaaaaa,, NARUUUU !

naru : eh iya apa ?

mellia : toloong T_T sasu ngamuk T_T

naru : sasuuuu, non aktifkan itu ! sekarang !

sasu : hn

nisa : cieehhakhirya upload

mellia : iyaa :D

nisa : kasian naruu T_T

naru : ia, kasian aku T_T

mellia : itu cuma fic -_-

sasu : hn

naru : eh, ini kaan penutupanya ? :O

mellia : oh iya :D

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !**

**DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(**

**DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC PERTAMA AUTHOR SETELAH HIATUS, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.**

**POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3**

**M-_-M**

**DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(**

**DAN 1 YANG MELIA INGINKAN :**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence rader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

_"Yang kau lihat ini bukan mimpi, buka mata dong , dasar cengeng sok-sokan nangis segala lagi ! gausah sok caper deh sama Sasuke ku, dasar pelacur perebut ! " tiba-tiba wanita yang tadi bercumbu dengan Sasuke pun angkat bicara, setelah turun dari posisi awalnya diapun berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang menangis sambil terduduk dan mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat menusuk hati Naruto._

_"Siapa yang perebut hah ?! kaulah yang merebut Sasuke ! Sasuke adalah suamiku ! dan kau ?! kau bukan siapa2 nya !? "jawab Naruto yang terpancing emosinya lalu berdiri dan bertatap muka dengan wanita itu._

_"Hah apa kau bilang ! aku ini kekasihnya ! kaulah yang perbut ! karana sebelum kalian menikah pun aku sudah mencintai Sasuke terebih dahulu, bahkan sebelum kau mencintainya aku sudah mencintainya duluan !" bentak wanita itu._

_"Tapi tetap saja waktu itu Sasukelah yang memilih ku menjadi istrinya ! dan bukanya kau ! " kata Naruto yang sukses membuat wanita tu marah._

_*Plakk* Wanita itupun langsung menampar pipi Naruto, saking kerasnya Naruto sampai mundur sedikit serta di sisi bibir Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar, naruto melirik sedikit ke arah sasuke yang diam saja tanpa membantunya, seakan ini hanyalah sebuah drama yang natinya akan selesai dengan sendirinya._

_"Dasar istri tidak berguna ! punya anak saja tidak bisa ! Sasuke akan menceraikanmu dan Sasuke akan menikahiku ! " Naruto pun tidak tinggal diam, saat dia akan melayangkan tinjunya pada wanita itu tiba2 seperti ada tangan yang menghalanginya. ternyata pemilik tangan itu adalah Sasuke._

_"Hn, Sudah cukup, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang " kata Sasuke pada Naruto sambil meghempaskan tangan Naruto._

_'Sasuke ? mengapa kau lebih memebelanya, kau tidak keberatan saat dia memukulku, tapi kenapa kau melindunginya saat aku mau mebalasnya Sasuke ? kenpaa ? istrimu adalah aku Sasuke, bukan dia, kenapa kau malah menyuruh aku yang keluar ? bukan dia ? ' kata Naruto dalam hati._

_"Haha sukurin tuh di suruh pulang, sana balik aja sono nangis sepuas2mu ! bunuh diri aja sekalian, karna akhirnya kamu juga bakalan di cerai'in sama Sasuke ! hahaha " kata Sakura, ternyata wanita berambut pink itu bernama Sakura._

_"Apa yang kau katakan dasar perempuan murahan ?! " naruto pun tak tahan dengan Sakura._

_"Nukup naruto ! sekarang kau keluar dari ruanganku ! dan jangan pernah kembali lagi kesini ! " tiba-tiba Sasuke membentak Naruto._

_" Ta-tapi Sasu... " kata naruto yang langsung di potong oleh Sasuke._

_"Aku bilang keluar ! dasar istri mandul tak tahu diri ! " bentak Sasuke lagi yang membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya tidak percaya._

_Sekarang hatinya sudah sangat remuk, segala kegembiraan yang tadi dia rasakan sirna sudah menghilang di telan bumi, ternyata hari itu Kami-sama tidak berpihak padanya._

_Lalu dengan tangis yang berderai, Naruto pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, pergi meninggalkan kantor tersebut dan mungkin dia akan pergi selamanya.._

_Sakura ang masih berada dalam ruangan Sasukepun sempat mengeluarkan senyum kepuasan saat melihat Naruto berlari keluar._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Sasuke pulang kerumah seperti biasa, dia bersikapa biasa saja seolah-olah kejadian tadi siang tidak pernah terjadi, tapi saat dia masuk kerumah, ruanganya terlihat sangat gelap, lampunya belum dinyalakan, tidak bisanya seperti ini, serta biasanya ada Naruto yang menyambutnya saat dia pulang kerja, Naruto selalu ada untuknya disaat apapun, tiba-tiba seklebat memori kenanganya dulu bersama Naruto berputaran dalam pikiran Sasuke._

_Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke bergetar, pikiranya kosong, dan dia baru sadar, bahwa didalam lubuk hatinya, dia membutuhkan Nruto, dia sangat merasa bersalah kepada Naruto, lalu Sasukepun langsung berlari mengelilingi seisi rumah guna untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Naruto di manapun, lalu Sasuke pun langsung berlari kekamarnya, kamarnya dan Naruto, lalu dia melihat lemari dan benar dugaanya koper serta baju-baju Naruto pun sudah lenyap, Naruto pergi, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke..._

_ Sasukepun langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan segera menghubungi nomor Naruto, tapi berulang kali dia mencoba, hasilnya sama nomor Naruto mati, mungkin sudah di buang oleh pemiliknya._

_Lalu saat Sasuke duduk di kasur, dia menemukan 2 buah kertas dan sebuah benda, yang pertama adalah surat adari Naruto yang bertuliskan_

**_"Sasuke-kun gomene, ingat tidak ? bahwa kita pernah mengikat janji ? janji suci saat kita menikah ? janji suci yang selalu menghubungkan kita ? tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun mengingkari janji yang Sasuke-kun ucap sendiri ? apakah Sasuke-kun lupa bahwa dalam janji kau berkata 'dalam suka mau pun duka, kaya mau pun miskin, sehat mau pun sakit aku akan selalu menjaga dan mencintaimu dan tak'akan pernah akan meninggalkanmu, karna aku sudah berjanji akan setia padamu ' tapi mengapa ? saat aku bersedih,kecewa dan hampir putus asa, kau bukanya mendampingiku dan menghiburku, kenapa kau malah bersama wanita itu ? siapa namanya ? Sakura ya ? kalau menurutku dia wanita yang cantik... _**

**_apakah kau memang mencintainya Sasuke ? "_**

_'Tidak, gomen Taruto gomene, aku yang telah mengabaikanmu , Gomene, aku yang sudah melupakan janji yang telah aku buat sendri , aku mencintaimu Naruto,, sangat mencintaimu, tidak ada lagi orang yang aku cintai selain kamu, kembalilah Naruto...' kata hati Sasuke._

**_'Jika kau memang mencintainya, gomen jika aku yang selama ini membelenggumu, gomen, aku selama ini mengekangmu dalam ikatan yang di namakan pernikahan tanpa tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, maafkan aku Sasuke sudah berbuat seperti itu padamu, sehingga aku membuatmu dan Sakura tidak dapat bersatu, sedangkan aku berbahagia dalan penderitaanmu bersama Sakura , gomen Sasuke ... '_**

_'Tidak, kau salah Naruto, aku lah yang salah, akulah yang menyepelekan ikatan kita, aku tidak setia padamu, aku tidak mau dengan Sakura, aku hanya mau denganmu Naru, hanya kamu...' kata hati Sasuke._

**_"Tetapi bersukacitalah Sasuke, karna aku akan membebaskanmu, aku akan memeberimu kebebasan, aku akan melepaskanmu dari belenggu pernikahan kita, aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu dan aku akan pergi selama-lamanya, terimakasih karna dulu kau memberiku banyak masa-masa yang menyenangkan, terimakasih atas semua kenangan indah itu dan terimakasih atas cintamu Sasu, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, meski kau membenciku sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sasuke , aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi Sasuke, selamanyaa... _**

**_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun ... "_**

_Sasuke menitikkan air matanya, hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat mengingat apa yang dia lakukan kepada Naruto, istrinya, dia sangat menyesal, dia amat sangat menyesal, karena dialah yang membuat Naruto pergi, matahari hidupnya, cahaya hatinya, dan pemilik cintanya, Sasuke menangis, air matanya menetes ke surat itu, tepat di atas bekas air mata Naruto yang mengering, menyisakan luka lebar yang sangat mendalam, luka yang tidak akan pernah dia upakan._

_" **Dan sebenarnya Sasuke, saat aku pergi ke kantormu waktu itu, aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita yang sangat bahagia Sasuke, aku hamil, aku hamil Sasuke, aku hamil anakmu, Sasuke akhirnya kita akan memiliki anak Sasuke, setelah tiga tahun menanti, akhirnya Kami-sama mengabulkan doa kita Sasu, tapi sayangnya kita sudah tidak bersama, gomene, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini secara langsung Sasu, kita tidak bisa memeriksakanya bersama, kita tidak bisa membesarkanya bersama sasu, seperti yang kita sering impikan, dan kita juga tidak bisa hidup bersama..."**_

_Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu seketika itu juga hatinya terasa aneh, ada perasaan bahagia saat dia tahu bahwa dia akan memiliki anak, tapi perasaan bahagia itu tertutupi oleh rasa kecewa, sedih, dan peyesalan, kecewa karna dirinya yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar, sedih karna saat dia sudah kehilangan cahaya hidup serta anaknya karna kesalahanya, penyesalan karena kesalahan yang dia perbuat, karna dialah yang membuat kedua belahan jiwanya itu pergi, karena dialah ,, anak dan istrinya pergi meninggalkanya._

_Sasuke lalu memegang benda itu yang ternyata adalah test pack yang menandakan positiv, air mata Sasuke yang sempat terhenti keluar lagi, dia sangat amat menyesali perbuatanya..._

**_'Tapi aku akan bahagia Sasuke, karna aku mencntaimu, jadi walaupun kau tidak miliku tetapi aku akan tetap bahagia karna aku akan melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain Sasu, aku lebih bahagia jika kau bahagia dari pada aku melihatmu bersamaku tetapi kau menderita dan hatimu tidak untukku Sasu karna cinta tak selamanya harus memiliki, cukup dengan melihatmu bahagia, itu sudah membuatku puas, karna aku tidak akan membelenggumu lagi sasu, kau tidak akan menderita lagi bersamaku, tenanglah Sasu, karna aku akan melepaskanmu, di bawah surat ini ada sebuah surat perceraian yang sudah aku tanda tangani Sasu, kau tinggal membubuhkan tanda tanganmu dan kita sudah resmi berscerai Sasu. Arigatou sasuke, aishiteru...'_**

_Sasuke juga menemukan kertas yang dimaksud Naruto itu, tetapi bukanya senang, hati nya malah merasa askit, sangat sakit, diapun langsung menyobek kertas itu, dan membuangnya jauh, air matanya tidak daat di bendung lagi, hatinya sudah sangat sakit saat sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan sudah sangat salah, amat sangat salah..._

**_'Sasuke, jika kamu mebaca berarti kamu sudah mengetahui isi hatiku, walaupun masih banyak lagi sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja, aku sangat berterimakasih jika kamu mebacanya, tetapi jika kamu membuangnyapun tidak apa-apa Sasuke,tetapi jika kamu mebaca surat ini berati sudah pasti aku sudah pergi dari rumah ini, rumah kita berdua, arigato gozaimasu Sasuke, gomen jika aku selalu salah dimatamu, tetapi akhirnya aku pergi Sasuke, arigato, aku selalu mencintaimu Sasuke, aishiteru...'_**

**_Dari orang yang mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto._**

_Setelah membaca habis surat dari Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar kalap, dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya seperti anak kecil, dia berteriak frustasi , dia menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya, dia menyesal, sangat menyesal, dia tidak kuat menahan semua rasa sakit itu, dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Naruto, dia sudah menghianati Naruto, dia membuang anaknya, dia mengusir belahan hatinya dia membuat anak dan istrinya pergi. _

_Pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian tanpa ada cahay yang menerangi setiap langkah kehidupanya lagi..._

FLASH BACK OFF

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>Mellia : huaahh XD akhirnya chap 2 selese X'D<p>

Naru : yokatta akhirnya selese juga XD

Mellia : naru-chan, arigatouuuu *meluk naru

Sasu : apaan lu, minggir dari dobe gue !

Mellia : ih sasu pelit amat T^T

Sasu : hn

Naru : wkwkw iya2 mellia-chan

Sasu : eh author sarap, lu ga balas review para reviewer ?

Mellia : oh ! iya ! lupa :O

Sasu : sana bales aja dulu, ga di bales lagi sukurin lu

Mellia : ih jahat T^T

Naru : hahah udah mellia-chan, kata2 si teme gausah didengerin, mending bales2 review nya aja :D

Mellia : iya deh, arigatou naru X'D

Cuap-cuap and balas review :

Anisa Phantomhive : tosuke : die juga bapak ibuk gue kalee -_- nama kita sama2 ada suke nya masih ribut lo -_- wkwkw okok pasti bakal saya lanjutin :D okok suke :3 aku berusaha manjangin T^T dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Namikaze Yoake : okok ini udah updat kok XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

gothiclolita89 : okok inin udah update kok XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

EstrellaNamikaze : okok :D ini udah lanjut kok :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

cutenaru : arigato :D wkwk ini yaoi kok XD gomen kalo ga suka yaoi X'D engga nyinggung kok , aku malah makasih banget :3 dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

its'bout Seven : wkwkw gomen XD itu emang yaoi, tapi aku buat Mpreg XD okok, ini udah lanjut kok :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

RepublikP : iya arigato :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

.777 : arigatou :3 okok siap senpai :D ini udah lanjut :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

LemonTea07 : ini yaoi XD wkwkw gomen XD okok, ini udah di perbaiki , silahkan cari di chap 2 ini ya XD okok ini udah lanjut kok :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

haruna yuhi : okok , ini udah lanjut :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Drack Yellow: yupp :D benar sekalii ! anda mendapatkan hadiah piring, silahkan cari di rumah anda sendiri #plakk XD un, yoroshikuu :D okok, aku berusaha senpai :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Yuuki Chen : arigatou :D wkwkw aku usaha senpai XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Luca Marvell : okok ini udah lanjut :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

kirei- neko : gomen kalo gitu T^T okok ini udah lanjut :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

togawa rizu : wkwkw saya sudah saha senpai XD okok ini udah lanjut :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Rein-chan : kyaaa arigatou XD okok ini udah lanjut kok :D dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Yuki amano : gpp kok , lebih bagus dari pada silent reader XD ini Mpreg XD gomene XD okok arigatou kritiknya XD okok ini udah jelas kok XD un ! arigatou XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Yuki amano : wkwkw gomene tentang alurnya XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Mellia : huaaa, akhirnya selese juga, syukurlah banyak yang review, makasih baget ya para reviewer T^T

Sasu: hn sana penutupan

Mellia : iya2 -_-

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gk berkenan, lebih baik gk lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence rader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><em>Sebelumnya : <em>

_**'Sasuke, jika kamu mebaca berarti kamu sudah mengetahui isi hatiku, walaupun masih banyak lagi sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja, aku sangat berterimakasih jika kamu mebacanya, tetapi jika kamu membuangnyapun tidak apa-apa Sasuke,tetapi jika kamu mebaca surat ini berati sudah pasti aku sudah pergi dari rumah ini, rumah kita berdua, arigato gozaimasu Sasuke, gomen jika aku selalu salah dimatamu, tetapi akhirnya aku pergi Sasuke, arigato, aku selalu mencintaimu Sasuke, aishiteru...'**_

_**Dari orang yang mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto.**_

_Setelah membaca habis surat dari Naruto, Sasuke benar-benar kalap, dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya seperti anak kecil, dia berteriak frustasi , dia menjambak rambutnya dan membenturkan kepalanya, dia menyesal, sangat menyesal, dia tidak kuat menahan semua rasa sakit itu, dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Naruto, dia sudah menghianati Naruto, dia membuang anaknya, dia mengusir belahan hatinya dia membuat anak dan istrinya pergi. _

_Pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian tanpa ada cahaya yang menerangi setiap langkah kehidupanya lagi..._

FLASH BACK OFF

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_._

_._

_._

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak dari lamunan tentang masa lalunya yang suram, tanpa sadar ternyata dia meneteskan air mata , hatinya kembali sakit saat mengingat kenangan menyedihkan itu, hatinya sakit saat membayangkan kejadian itu.

"Tou-can Tou-can, aku mau estliimm " kata seorang anak yang mungkin seumuran dengan Tosuke sambil menarik-narik tangan ayahnya, dan dari belakang ada seorang wanita yang Naruto duga adalah ibu dari anak itu.

"Iya, iya, sabar sebentar " kata ayah anak itu sambil tersenyum senang, ibu anak itupun berjalan di samping suaminya dan dengan tanganya yang satu lagi yang bebas dari tarikan anaknya pria itu merangkul pundak istrinya untuk mendekat.

Setelah anak itu mendapatkan es krim dia langsung mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengecup pipi Kaa-san dan Tou-san nya lalu anak itu memakan es krimnya dengan lahap, keluarga itu terlihat sederhana dan sangat bahagia, Naruto jadi berfikir, bagaimana jika dirinya lah yang menjadi wanita itu, dan untuk suami dan anaknya sudah pasti Sasuke dan Tosuke, pasti hidupnya akan sangat bahagia, tapi sayang, semua impianya itu hanyalah angan-angan yang tak mungkin tercapai, dirinya yang sekarang, sudah tidak mungkin bisa seperti keluarga itu, sekarang dirinya hidup sebatang kara, hanya dengan anaknya saja, Tosuke. Dia membesarkan anaknya sendiri, di bawah hinaan serta cemoohan orang sekitar yang tidak mengetahui cerita masa lalunya, karna setelah kejadian menyedihkan itu, Naruto putuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya dan Sasuke dan pergi jauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang telah menyakitinya, dia pergi jauh, hingga akhirnya dia berada di sebuah kota, bernama Konoha, kota yang rindang dan banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitar jalanan serta di keliling kota itu, tidak seperti daerah temapat tinggalnya yang dulu, yang sejauh mata memandang hanya dapat di temukan tumpukan pasir, dan udaranya yang gersang, yaitu Suna Gakure, dia prrgi sejauh ini dengan harapan, akan melupakan kenangan menyakitkan tersebut dan hidup mandiri sambil membesarkan buah hatinya, dia yang sekarang hanya sebagai pekerja sambilan di sebuah toko di dekat rumah sewaanya yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama hampir 6 tahun belakangan ini, tidak seperti dulu saat dia masih sah menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha, dulu hidupnya serba berkelimang harta yang mungkin saja tidak akan habis sampai generasi ketujuh, apa pun yang dia inginkan, dia hanya tinggal membunyikan lonceng dan para maid maupun butler langsung datang dan menghampirinya, tapi walau begitu, Naruto tetap mencoba mandiri, tidak hanya mengandalkan maid dan butler bayaran Sasuke, sehingga di saat sekarang Naruto bisa membiayai hidupnya serta Tosuke.

Tanpa terasa, ternyata jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang, biasanya jam segitu, Naruto sudah akan berangkat kerja, tentunya setelah dia menjemput Tosuke dan menitipkanya pada nenek Chiyo, nenek baik hati yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahnya, tapi kadang- kadang Naruto juga mengambil shift malam, yaitu dia akan berangkat jam 8 malam dan pulang pagi-pagi sekali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setelah Naruto menjemput Tosuke, Naruto pun mengajak Tosuke ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan minggu ini.

"Tosukeee, sudahh,,, persediaan di rumah kita masih banyak" kata Naruto yang sweetdrop saat keranjang belanjanya di penuhi sesuatu oleh Tosuke.

"Tapi Kaa-can, Cuma cegitu pacti hali ini juga cudah habic, beli ya Kaa-can ? " kata Tosuke sambil menggunakan jurus pupy eyes andalanya jika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Hffhh, iyaa iyaa, tapi hanya beli 1 kantong saja, keluarkan 4 kantong sisanya " akhirnya Naruto pun luluh juga.

"Yaahh,, kok Cuma catu Kaa-can ? " Tosuke tetap bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan 5 kantong benda tersebut.

"Tosukee, satu kantong besar ini itu beratnya 5 kilo, Kaa-chan rasa 5 kilo sudah cukup untuk seminggu kedepan, lalu di rumah juga masih ada sisa 1 kilo, jadi total 6 kilo, itu pasti cukup" kata Naruto memberitahu Tosuke.

"Tapi Kaa-can ? nanti kalo abic gimana ? " jawab Tosuke.

"Hufh ya nanti kalo habis, kita aka beli lagi " kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mmm, iya deh Kaa-can" kata Tosuke akhirnya menyetujui gagasan Naruto.

_'Huh dasar Tosuke, kok bisa bisanya dia menyukai buah merah yang rasanya aneh ini, setiap hari dia memakannya tanpa bosan, memang apa enaknya tomat ? buah bukan ? sayur juga bukan ? abstrak ? enakan juga jeruk'_ kata Naruto dalam hati, ternyata yang dari tadi Naruto dan Tosuke perdebatkan adalah tomat.

Setelah membeli segala kebutuhan yang di perlukan, Naruto dan Tosuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Di suatu tempat**

Seorang pria sedang duduk di atas kursinya sambil memegang sebuah foto seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan sangat manis, jari-jari milik pria itu mengelus-elus foto itu, wajahnya terihat sendu, dan dari matanya terpancar ada sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Narutoo, gomen..." bisik pria itu dengan suara parau, pria itu adalah Sasuke, ya, setelah kepergian Naruto, dirinya merasa sangat bersalah, dan hidupnya hancur sejak saat itu, dia selalu pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk, dia mengerahkan seluruh tim kepolisian dan agen khusus untuk mencari Naruto, tapi sayang, hasilnya nihil, Naruto seperti hilang di telan bumi.

Sejak saat itu, sekitar setahun setelah kepergiaan Naruto, Sasuke berubah menjadi monster pekerja, setiap harinya, hampir 24 jam dia habiskan untuk Bekerja, Uchiha corp menjadi semakin sukses di atas tangan Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke yang sekarang lebih cocok di panggil zombie, karna kulitnya yang pucat tambah terlihat pucat, tubuhnya mengurus, matanya selalu di hiasi kantung mata yang menghitam, serta matanya yang selalu menyiratkan kehampaan, Sasuke yang sekarang terasa tidak hidup, dirinya seperti robot yang hanya bisa bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja, dia juga sudah mengusir Sakura dan dia menarik diri dari masyarakat, baginya, Naruto lah hidupya, jika Naruto pergi, dirinya hanya tinggal tubuh tanpa adanya kehidupan, setiap ada wanita yang ingin mendekat, pasti dia akan langsung mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia sudah memiliki pendamping, baginya hanya ada Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto, tidak ada yang lain, teman-teman yang dulu dekat denganya semakin mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tetapi Sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Tujuan hidup Sasuke yang sekarang adalah mencari Naruto dan mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan Sasuke ingin melihat anaknya, apakah anaknya tumbuh sehat, dan seperti apa wajah anaknya itu, Sasuke sangat ingin tahu.

'Naruto, dimana kau...' kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil menitikkan air mata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sasuke-sama nanti 2 jam lagi akan ada meeting dengan klient dari Konoha gakure " kata Karin, sekertaris Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan 2 huruf konsonanya yag selalu dia pakai untuk menawab sesuatu.

"Dan jangan lupa bahwa besok anda akan mengunjungi Konoha untuk memantau proyek yang akan anda sepakati bersama pihak dari konoha selama 2 hari, dan saya sudah menyiapkan semua dokumen yang di butuhkan " kata Karin lagi.

"Hn " jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Dan anda akan pergi ke Konoha gakure bersama saya dan Sasori, serta segala yang dibutuhkan sudah siap" kata Karin memberitahukan pada Sasuke.

"Hn, suruh Sasori ke ruanganku" kata Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Karin dan pergi keruangannya.

"Haik, Sasuke-sama" kata Karin lalu Karinpun menghubungi Sasori lewat telepon kantor dan menyuruh Sasori datang keruangan Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi ? ada apa ? " jawab orang di seberang sana yang bisa di pastikan bahwa itu adalah Sasori.

"Sasori-san, anda di suruh Sasuke-sama untuk keruanganya segera. " kata Karin.

"Ya, baiklah" jawab Sasori lalu memutuskan sambunganya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hm, ada apa kau memanggilku ? " kata Sasori to the point. Sasori sebenarnya adalah anak dari pemilik Akasuna corp tetapi karena adat yag ada di keluarganya yakni, seorang pewaris, sebelum mewarisi segala kekuasaan di haruskan untuk hidup sendirian dan mandiri tanpa adanya fasilitas dari keluarganya, serta di wajibkan hidup sendiri mencari uang untuk enghidupi dirinya sendiri sampai pewaris itu bisa sukses dengan sendirinya, sehingga dapat di percayai sebagai pewaris yang hebat. Maka dari itu Sasori bekerja di Uchiha corp yang di pimpin oleh Sasuke, sebenarnya Sasori dan Sasuke sudah lama bersahabat, sejak SMA para fans mereka menamai nya, 4sn yang berisi Sasuke sebagai prince cool, Sasori yang terkenal dengan baby face nya, Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan kejeniusanya, Sai yang terkenal dengan senyumannya, serta Neji yang terkenal akan ke elegananya, dan sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa semua anggotanya memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa serta mereka di lahirkan dari keluarga-keluarga yang bisa di bilang berpengaruh di tempat mereka.

"Hn, kau sudah tahu tentang besok ? " jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Sasori.

"Ya, tentang kita akan ke Konoha gakure selama 2 hari ? " jawab Sasori.

"Hn, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan dokumen yang di perlukan ? " tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hm, sudah dari kemarin. segera saja katakan apa yang kamu inginkan sebenarnya, aku tahu, bukan ini yang ingin kau katakan. " jawab Sasori yang sudah tahu kelakuan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Hn, sepertinya ada tanda-tanda dari dia" kata Sasuke yang sekarang menghadap Sasori.

"Dia ? kamu masih mencarinya ? sudah sejak 6 tahun ini kau mencarinya dan tidak menemukan hasil. nihil ! dan kau masih tetap mencarinya ? sadarlah Sasuke, bukalah matamu, lihatlah, masih banyak yang lain di luar sana, kau jangan hanya terfokus padanya. " kata Sasori yang mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak mau yang lain" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau sudah gila Sasuke, kalau kau begini terus kau sendiri yang telah menjerumuskan dirimu ke keterpurukan, lihat lah gadis lain Sasuke, contohnya Karin, sekertarismu itu, dia sangat mencintaimu, bahkan dari dulu sejak kita SMA" kata Sasori lagi.

"Hn, aku hanya mau dia " kata Sasuke tetap bersi kukuh.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, lupakan dia, lupakan Naruto, relakan Naruto pergi" kata Sasori lagi, ternyata yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan adalah Naruto, seperti nya Sasuke menemukan berita tentang keberadaan Naruto di Konoha, tetapi dia tidak yakin karna sebelum-sebelumnya, dia sering mendapatkan data tentang keberadaan Naruto tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak menemukan hasil apapun, dia tidak berhasil menemukan Naruto, hasilnya nihil.

"Hn, aku hanya mau Naruto" kata Sasuke, tetap pada pendirianya.

"Hhh, sudah kuduga, sifat keras kepalamu belum hilang. iyaaa, baiklah, aku akan membantumu" kata Sasori menyerah.

"Hn" terlihat Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"Aku akan menghubungi Shikamaru untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Naruto. " kata Sasori.

"Hn "

Lalu Sasori menekan-nekan hand phone nya dan dia seperti sedang menghubungi seseorang dan membuat perjanjian.

"Shikamaru setuju tetapi dia tidak bisa turun tangan langsung karna dia sedang sibuk jadi dia emnyuruh rekanya yang mencari Naruto, namanya Kakashi, dialah yang akan mencari informasi tentang Naruto" kata Sasori menerangkan.

"Hn"

"Sudah hanya itu ? kalo memang hanya itu, aku akan kembali keruanganku"

"Hn"

Lalu Sasoripun meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke, tanpa di ketahui ternyata Sasuke di dalam ruanganya sana sedang tersenyum, dan matanya sedang menatap sendu foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto,, Tunggulah aku,, aku akan menjemputmu" kata Sasuke lagi.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>melia : huah akhirnya bisa update lagi T^T<p>

naru : yokatta mellia-chan

mellia : um T^T

sasu : hn

mellia : ih sasu cuek

nisa : nee!

mellia : apaan ? :O

nisa : akhirnya update :'v

mellia: iyaaa T^T

sasu : dari pada ngobrol ga penting mending lu bales aja tuh reviews para reviewer

mellia : eh iya ! lupa :D

* * *

><p><strong>cuap-cuap dan balas review :<strong>

**gothiclolita89 : **gini, ceritanya tuh sasu nikung sama sakura, padahal sasu itu suaminya naruto :o mau tau ? liat aja nanti :p dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

minyak tanah : wkwkk okok bakalan saya usahakan XD dan arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Heiwajima Shizaya : wkwkwk gpp kok shizaya-san XD gini loooo, kan genre nya udah author beritau kalo M-preg (cowo bisa hamil kaya cewe) jadi wajar aja kalo naru bisa hamil XD wkwkwk bukan nyampah, justru mellia malah seneng banget kalo shizaya-san mau review XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

haruna yuhi : okok ini udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

kirei- neko: wkwkwk gomene kalo cuma flash back, soalnya mellia takut kalo banyak readers yang kebingungan XD wkwkw okok ini udah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

.777 : loh? kan emang ? :O naru emang hamilnya sama sasu :o wkwkwk moga2 aja fic mellia bakal greget :p arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

LemonTea07 : gomene lemon-senpai T^T itu soalnya erlewat belum saya benerin dan buat tanda bacanya mhon maaf kalo salah, soalnya saya udah kebiasaan kaya gitu, jadi susah di hilangin nya T^T um! arigatou gozaimasuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :D gpp kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Hitomi Kouun - Jiyuu : iya :p wkwkwk gomene XD gpp kokhitomi-chan kan kalo akrab malah bagus XD mellia sendiri lagi sibuk ujian, maklum masih sekolah T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

titan-miauw : cup-cup sini mellia kasih tissue :p wkwkw ini udah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Luca Marvell: wkwkwkw mellia usahain soalnya mellia sendiri lagi sebuk ujian , maklum masih sekolah T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Drack Yellow : wkwkwkw tauk tuh sasu XD wkwkw gomen kalo penjelasanya kurang jelas XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

EstrellaNamikaze : wkwkwk numpang jawab :p wkwkwk okok ini juga udah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Ake : wkwkw okok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

MeLoveRainbow: wkwkwkwk bagus tuh :p author juga ga suka sama si permen karet busuk itu -_- arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Yuki amano : tauk tuh -_- wkwkwk ababil sasunya XD wkwkwk arigatou yuki-san XD wkwkw gomene XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Princessblue93 : wkwkwk ini juga udah lanjut kok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Nanonano : mellia juga nangis buatnya XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Dragon warior : wkwkwkw okok ini udah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

: wkwkwk nnti mellia usahain XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

aurelsarrs: wkakak arigatou XD iya mellia sama XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Namikaze Riena : iya XD iya, mellia sendiri juga sebel sama permen karet busuk itu -_- arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Saera : gomene T^T soalnya mellia sendiri sibuk ujian, maklum masih sekolah T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Ymd : iya XD wkwkwk ini juga udah lanjut kok XDarigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

togawa rizu : wkwkwk bakalan mellia usahain XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Arruka : okok ini juga udah lanjut XD wah mellia seneng banget XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

funny bunny blaster :wkwkwgomene XD sekali2 aja buat hurt XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

Mellia : huaaa, akhirnya selese juga, syukurlah banyak yang review, makasih baget ya para reviewer T^T

Sasu: hn sana penutupan

Mellia : iya2 -_-

**GOMENE KALO KALI INI UPDATE NYA LAMA T^T SOALNYA NEETBE MELLIA LAGI RUSAK, JADINYA GABISA NGELANJUTIN CERITANYA T^T**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gak berkenan, lebih baik gak lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence rader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya : <strong>

_"Hn, aku tidak mau yang lain" jawab Sasuke datar._

_"Kau sudah gila Sasuke, kalau kau begini terus kau sendiri yang telah menjerumuskan dirimu ke keterpurukan, lihat lah gadis lain Sasuke, contohnya Karin, sekertarismu itu, dia sangat mencintaimu, bahkan dari dulu sejak kita SMA" kata Sasori lagi._

_"Hn, aku hanya mau dia " kata Sasuke tetap bersi kukuh._

_"Sudahlah Sasuke, lupakan dia, lupakan Naruto, relakan Naruto pergi" kata Sasori lagi, ternyata yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan adalah Naruto, seperti nya Sasuke menemukan berita tentang keberadaan Naruto di Konoha, tetapi dia tidak yakin karna sebelum-sebelumnya, dia sering mendapatkan data tentang keberadaan Naruto tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak menemukan hasil apapun, dia tidak berhasil menemukan Naruto, hasilnya nihil._

_"Hn, aku hanya mau Naruto" kata Sasuke, tetap pada pendirianya._

_"Hhh, sudah kuduga, sifat keras kepalamu belum hilang. iyaaa, baiklah, aku akan membantumu" kata Sasori menyerah._

_"Hn" terlihat Sasuke sedikit menyeringai._

_"Aku akan menghubungi Shikamaru untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Naruto. " kata Sasori._

_"Hn "_

_Lalu Sasori menekan-nekan hand phone nya dan dia seperti sedang menghubungi seseorang dan membuat perjanjian._

_"Shikamaru setuju tetapi dia tidak bisa turun tangan langsung karna dia sedang sibuk jadi dia emnyuruh rekanya yang mencari Naruto, namanya Kakashi, dialah yang akan mencari informasi tentang Naruto" kata Sasori menerangkan._

_"Hn"_

_"Sudah hanya itu ? kalo memang hanya itu, aku akan kembali keruanganku"_

_"Hn"_

_Lalu Sasoripun meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke, tanpa di ketahui ternyata Sasuke di dalam ruanganya sana sedang tersenyum, dan matanya sedang menatap sendu foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto._

_"Naruto,, Tunggulah aku,, aku akan menjemputmu" kata Sasuke lagi._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"Pagi baa-san" sapa Naruto ke tetangganya, yaitu nenek Chiyo.

"Oh hey Naruto, habis dari mana ? " jawab nenek Chiyo.

"Habis dari TK, mengantarkan Tosuke" jawab Naruto.

"Ohh, sou ka ? oh iya Naruto tadi pagi, Baa-san kedatangan tamu, dan katanya dia ingin bertemu denganmu" kata nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

"Ingin bertemu denganku ? memang tamu nenek Chiyo siapa ? apakah aku mengenal dia ? kenapa dia malah mencariku" kata Naruto bingung

"Bahkan kalian sudah sangat saling mengenal" kata nenek Chiyo lagi.

"Lho ? memang siapa tamunya ? " Naruto semakin bingung.

"Lihat saja sendiri, dia sekarang ada di belakangmu ? " kata nenek Chiyo sabil tersenyum menggoda.

Saat Naruto berbalik badan, terlihatlah seorang pria bersurai merah marun, dan bermanik mata berwarna hijau tosca, berkulitpucat, memiliki garis hitam di bawah matanya, tetapi tidak mengurangi ketampananya, bertubuh kurus tapi tetap berisi, dan tingginya sedikit di atas Naruto.

"Yo" kata pemuda itu.

"Ga-Gaara ?! " kata Naruto, ternyata pria itu bernama Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, pewaris dari Sabaku corp.

"Hm lama tidak jumpa Naruto" kata Gaara sambil menyeringai.

Lalu Naruto langsung memeluk Gaara sambil melepas rindu, karna sejak setahun yang lalu Gaara pergi keluar negeri untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaanya di sana, sebenarnya, Gaara adalah cucu dari nenek chiyo, kedua orang tua gaara sudah lama tiadakarena sebuah insiden, sudah lama Gaara tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo, sebenarnya nenek Chiyo memeiliki kekayaan yang sangat luar biasa, tetapi nenek Chiyo tidak mau tinggal di rumah inti, dia lebih memilih tinggal di kawasan biasa yang tidak terlalu mencolok, dan dia hidup sederhana tanpa kemewahan.

Dan kadang-kadang Gaara menginap beberapa hari di rumah nenek Chiyo, lalu dia berkenalan dengan Naruto yang waktu itu baru saja pindah, lalu bisa dibilang Naruto dan Gaara menjalin persahabatan, dan tanpa Naruto sadari, ternyata Gaara menyimpan perasaan kepadanya, Gaara yang sudah tahu tentang cerita Naruto kenapa Naruto bisa samai di Konoha, di salut atas ketabahan Naruto serta semnagat nya untuk memperjuangkan hidupnya serta hidup anaknya. Gaara juga sudah tahu tentang Sasuke serta asal Naruto berada, Naruto dan Gaara sama-sama dari Suna gakure, ya, sebenarnya tempat asal Gaara adalah Suna gakure, tapi semejak kematian orang tuanya, Gaara lebih emilih tinggal di Konoha bersama dengan neneknya karena dia ingin melenyapkan ingatan pedih saat tahu bahwa orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. mobil yang dikendarai orangtua Gaara masuk jurang dan meledak, seluruh penumpangnya mati, hanya menyisakan Gaara kecil yang masih hidup karna di peluk ayah dan ibunya, oran tua Gaara sengaja melindungi Gaara agar anaknya itu dapat tetap hidup walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka sendiri, Gaara yang frustasi akhirnya pindah ke Konoha dan melanjutkan hidupnya disana, Gaara yang bertemu Naruto akhirnya menjadi sahabat dan berbagi cerita hidup, mereka mencoba saling jujur dan mengutarakan segala hal yang terjadi sebelum mereka bertemu.

Jadi kesimpulanya, Gaara sudah tahu semua cerita Naruto, tak terkecuali Naruto yang juga sudah tahu segala cerita tentang masa lalu Gaara, dan dengan hal itu membuat hubungan mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat, bisa dibilang bahwa Gaara lah sahabat pertama Naruto di konoha ini tak terkecuali Gaara, karena sebelumnya Gaara selalu menutup diri untuk beruhubungan maupun berteman dengan orang lain, Gaara lebih sering menutup dirinya dan menyendiri dari dunia luar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Yo Gaara ? kapan kau datang ke Konoha ? " tanya Naruto sambil menyuguhkan ocha hangat ke Gaara, sekarang dirinya dan Gaara sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Naruto.

"Subuh tadi." Jawab Gaara singkat, sifat irit katanya mulai keluar.

"Ohh, bagaimana pekerjaanmu di sana ? membaik atau malah memburuk ? " tanya Naruto.

"Kau mau menyumpahi ku ? " jawab Gaara sambil memutar mata.

"Ahahahah tidak, jangan berfikiran buruk... aku hanya bercanda tadi hahahah " tawa Naruto karena berhasil menggoda Gaara.

"Hm" jawab Gaara.

"Hahah, oh ya ? kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha ? " tanya Naruto, sambil memegang perutnya karena habis tertawa.

"Oh jadi kau tidak ingin aku kembali ke konoha ? "

"Bukan itu juga, maksudku apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai ? "

"Sebenarnya pekerjaanku belum selesai, hanya saja aku akan melakukan pertemuan dengan client ku di konoha, dia datang jauh-jauh dari Suna untuk memperbincangkan kerja sama kami di konoha ini, kami akan membuat proyek baru untuk tahun ini dan akan membuat seluruh dunia gempar akan proyek kami, karna Sabaku corp kali ini akan bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan besar yang mendominasi." Terang Gaara

"Perusahaan besar yang mendominasi ? " tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, perusahaan ini adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia" jawab Gaara.

"Waahh, sugoii, memang perusahaan apa itu ?" tanya Naruto –_deg-_ entah mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto seperti merasakan akan ada hal yang mengejutkanya, dan biasanya feeling nya ini jarang sekali salah.

"Hyuuga corp " jawab Gaara.

"Ooh, aku kira... " jawab Naruto, dengan wajah lega. tetapi dia merasa aneh karena hatinya tidak juga lega ? dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu...

Apakah itu sebuah pertanda baginya ?...

Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu...

Dan hanya Kami-sama yang tahu pa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya... pada takdirnya...

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" teriak Tosuke .

"Haduuuhh Tosuke, jangen teriak-teriak di dalam rumah" jawab Naruto.

"Habic Tocuke bocen cih ! " kata Tosuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bosen kenapa ?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Tosuke.

"Habic ini hali minggu, truc kaa-chan juga libul, tapi kokga ada ictimewa ? " kata Tosuke.

"Istimewa gimana ? " tanya Naruto pada Tosuke.

"Yaaaaaaaa, mungkin pelgi jalan-jalan ? " kata Tosuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

'hhhh, sudah kuduga ' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"Memang nya Tosuke mau pergi kemana ?" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Tosuke.

"Mmmmmm, ketaman !" kata Tosuke sangat antusias.

"Memangnya ketaman mau ngapain ? tempatnya juga panas ? " kata Naruto mau menggoda Tosuke.

"Yaaa main Kaa-chan" kata Tosuke tetap bersikukuh.

"Gamau ahh, Kaa-chan gasuka panas-panasan, nanti kulit" KATA Naruto masih menggoda Tosuke.

"Yaaahh, Kaa-chaann panac-panacan itu bagus ! bial belkelingat ! nanti Kaa-chan jadi cehaatt !" kata Tosuke.

"Gamau ahhh, nanti kulit Kaa-chan jadi Kusam" kata Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

"Ihhh, Kaa-chan lebah deh" kata Tosuke sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Lebah ?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan dengan perkataan anaknya.

"Iya, lebah ! itu-tuu, yang olangnya bellebihan" kata Tosuke.

'Berlebihaaaann ? Lebah ?' pikir Naruto yang kebingungan. 'lebaaaaaaahh ? ohh ! lebaayyy !' akhirnya Naruto mengerti juga dengan perkataan anaknya itu.

"Lebayyy maksudnya ? " kata Naruto.

"Iyaaa! Itu makcud Tocuke, Cuma Kaa-chan aja yang lada lemot" kata Tosuke.

'Hhhh anak ini' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil sweet drop ria karena kelakuan anaknya.

"Kaa-chan itu ga lebayy, Kaa-chan Cuma gamau kalo nanti kulit Kaa-chan item" kata Naruto yang masih berusaha menggoda Tosuke.

"Iiiiihh benelkannn, Kaa-chan cekalang lebaayy, kan kulit kaa-chan juga udah gocong, jadi gapapa donk Kaa-chan, nanti kulit Kaa-chan jadi putih lagi, coalnya caking gocong nya kulit Kaa-chan jadi walna abu" kata Tosuke yang berganti memblas godaan Kaa-chan nya.

"Ihhh Tosuke, kulit Kaa-chan ini bukanya Gosong, tapi Tan ! hhhh" kata Naruto yang tidak terima kalo kulitnya berwana gosong.

"Ahh cama aja, cama-cama itemm" jawab Tosuke.

"Bedaaaaaa,, kulita Kaa-chan ini eksotis tau gak Tocuke..."

"Ihh cekalang Kaa-chan malah cocis" kata Tocuke.

"Hah ? cocis ? apaan lagi itu ? " tanya Naruto yang kebingunmgan.

"Iiihh cekalang Kaa-chan kok lemot banget ciihh ! itu loo, yang olangnya cuka kepedean" terang Tosuke.

'Cocis? Kepedeann ? mmmmmmmkepedeaaaaann? Oh iya ! narsis ?!' pikir Naruto.

"Maksudmu Narsis ? " tanya Naruto.

"Laiya, kan emang, cocis. Dacar Kaa-chan lemot!" kata Tosuke sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Naruto lalu lari.

"Hiiihh kok dari tadi Kaa-chan terus sih yang di salahin, kan Tosuke yang salah bilaaaaaanngg" kata Naruto sambil mengejar Tosuke dan setelah tertangkap Naruto langsung menggelitiki tubuh anaknya itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ampuun Kaa-chann,, ampuunn ahahah" kata Tosuke di sela-sela tawanya.

"Huh tidak ada ampun-ampunan" kata Naruto yang masih asik menggelitiki Tosuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sekarang kita sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Selamat datang di Konoha Gakure, semoga harimu menyenangkan" kata sang pramugari sambil membungkuk.

Lalu seluruh penumpang turun, tak terkecuali Sasuke, Sasori dan Karin. Karin lalu segera menghubungi orang-orang yang akan mengantarkan mereka, serta Karin segera menyiapkan hotel untuk mereka nanti tinggal.

"Sasuke, kita sudah sampai" kata Sasori mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hn, bagaimana perkembanganya ?" kata Sasuke to the point.

"Kata kakashi, memang benar bahwa di Konoha ada penduduk yang bernama Naruto, tapi itu belum pasti apakah itu benar Naruto yang kau cari atau tidak. dan baru itu yang Kakashi dapatkan" kata Sasori.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

"Dasar" sahut Sasori.

'Naru, aku akan mencarimu... sampai ke ujung dunia pun akan tetap ku cari. Aishiteru...' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke-sama , Sasori-san, jemputan sudah di depan, kita akan ke hotel Joko di dekat taman kota, dan meeting akan di mulai besok tepat jam 08.00 pagi serta bahan-bahan untuk meeting juga sudah saya persiapkan." Kata Karin menerangkan.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Di suatu tempat**

"A-apakah itu benar-benar dia ? " kata seseorang sambil terbata-bata.

"Jika itu memang benar dia,,, tunggu saja, aku akan mulai menjalankanya... ya,, tunggu saja khe khe khe khe..." kata orang itu sambil tertawa psikopat.

* * *

><p>siapakah orang yang tertawa psikopat itu ?<p>

apakah Sasuke akan bertemu Naruto ?

liat aja ya di chap selanjutnya :D

.

.

* * *

><p>mellia : akhirnyaaaaa T^T<p>

naru : kenapa mesti mellia bakalan bilang akhirnyaaa ?

mellia : oh iya, ya, mellia sendiri ga sadar -_-

sasu : baka

mellia : apaan sih =_=

sasu : hn

naru : mm mellia ? kok nama hotelnya aneh gitu ?

mellia : wkwkwk gpp dums terserah aku XD

sasu : baka

mellia : sasu apaan sih !

sasu : hn sana balas reviewmu baka

mellia : huh iya, iya !

* * *

><p><strong>cuap-cuap dan balas review :<strong>

**gothiclolita89 : **hehehehe emang gitu ceritanya XD #ngusep2 pipi XD okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

** : **okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**WTBIXyeL427 : =_= arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D**

**RaraRyanFujoshiSN : **wkwkw iya moga-moga ketemu :p iya tuh salahnya sasu -_- okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**uzumakinamikazehaki : **okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**EstrellaNamikaze : **wkwkwk iya-iya XD okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**yuki amano : **hehehe iya XD hehe mellia bakalan saha buat memeperbaikinya XD okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Ara Uchiha : **gomene T_T neetbook mellia rsak, dan kali ini mellia sakit dan masuk RS u,u ini aja mellia bela-belain buat upload u,u arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**minyak tanah ** : okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD hee gomen buat minyak-san nunggu XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Uzumaki Shizuka** : okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD ini mellia usaha biar kadang-kadang ngebahas tentang Naru sama Tosuk XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**fatayahn** : wkwkwkwk iya XD wah pasti imut tuh XD okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Luca Marvell : ** kira-kira sih udah XD okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Anisa Phantomhive : nisa :**eh aku sakit aja ga kamu tengok, ngapain yang panjang ? :p **suke : **wkwk okok suke, thanks ya ;) eh kamu dapt salam dari Tosuke tuh XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : ** buat sakura jelek itu sih bakalan ada sesuatu tentang dia, dia belum mati kok, dia ga ada soalnya udah di ceritain kalo sasuke pun menolak sakura baka itu XD okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**asnycs : **okok arigatou XD iya2 mellia ini bakal usaha :D okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

** .39 : ** gomen T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**aurelsarrs : ** kwkwkw boleh juga tuh XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Princessblue : **itu sih masih rahasia XD arigatou :D okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**tina uchiha** : apanya yang lama ? :O arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Guest** : okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD sebagus itukah ? XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**mour-chan**: aku buat disini ficnya dimana bisa dilihat naru tiu cowo, bisa juga cewe XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**funny bunny blaster** : okok ini udah lanjut, gomen ya lama, soalnya mellia lagi opname karena typus, ini mellia nekat upload di RS XD gomen u,u wkwkw arigatou gozaimasu bunny-san XD wkwk ini bakalan aku buat XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**mellia : buanyaaaaaakk XD arigatou gozaimasu minna-san T^T**

**naru : um ! arigato ttbane :D**

**sasu : hn sama penutupan**

****GOMENE KALO KALI INI UPDATE NYA LAMA LAGI T^T SOALNYA MELLIA LAGI SAKIT DAN DI OPNAME DI RS T^T, JADINYA GABISA NGELANJUTIN CERITANYA T^T INI JA MELLIA NEKAT BUAT NGELANJUTIN FIC T^T  
><strong>**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DECH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gak berkenan, lebih baik gak lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence rader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Anoo gomene mina karena baru bisa update sekarang soalnya Mellia kemarin lagi menjalankan tugas negara, yakni UJIAN NASIONAL =_= jadinya mellia sangat susah buat ngelanjutin SWC jadinya mellia minta maaf banget sama para readers yang udah nungguin kelanjutan dari SWC ini T^T dan arigatou pada semua yang udah mau nge follow dan favoritkan fic ini, saya sangat terharu dengan hal ini T^T ARIGATOUUU MINAAAAA T^T<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_"Sekarang kita sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Selamat datang di Konoha Gakure, semoga harimu menyenangkan" kata sang pramugari sambil membungkuk._

_Lalu seluruh penumpang turun, tak terkecuali Sasuke, Sasori dan Karin. Karin lalu segera menghubungi orang-orang yang akan mengantarkan mereka, serta Karin segera menyiapkan hotel untuk mereka nanti tinggal._

_"Sasuke, kita sudah sampai" kata Sasori mengawali pembicaraan._

_"Hn, bagaimana perkembanganya ?" kata Sasuke to the point._

_"Kata kakashi, memang benar bahwa di Konoha ada penduduk yang bernama Naruto, tapi itu belum pasti apakah itu benar Naruto yang kau cari atau tidak. dan baru itu yang Kakashi dapatkan" kata Sasori._

_"Hn" balas Sasuke._

_"Dasar" sahut Sasori._

_'Naru, aku akan mencarimu... sampai ke ujung dunia pun akan tetap ku cari. Aishiteru...' kata Sasuke dalam hati._

_"Sasuke-sama , Sasori-san, jemputan sudah di depan, kita akan ke hotel Joko di dekat taman kota, dan meeting akan di mulai besok tepat jam 08.00 pagi serta bahan-bahan untuk meeting juga sudah saya persiapkan." Kata Karin menerangkan._

_"Hn" balas Sasuke._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**Di suatu tempat**_

_"A-apakah itu benar-benar dia ? " kata seseorang sambil terbata-bata._

_"Jika itu memang benar dia,,, tunggu saja, aku akan mulai menjalankanya... ya,, tunggu saja khe khe khe khe..." kata orang itu sambil tertawa psikopat._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"Yey ! tamaaannn !" teriak Tosuke antusias, pada akhirnya Naruto dan Tosuke pergi ke taman juga.

"Kaa-chann,, Kaa-chan, Tocuke main kecana ya ?" ijin Tosuke.

"Iya, tapi hati-hati ya, dan ingat. jangan jauh-jauh dari Kaa-chan." Kata Naruto.

"Cipp! Pacti Kaa-chan" kata Tosuke lalu berlarian di sekeliling taman.

"Huh dasar Tosuke" kata Naruo sambil tersenyum.

'Huh dia sangat hiperaktif, tidak seperti dia, coba saja kalau Tosuke seperti dia, Tosuke pasti akan menjadi anak yang kaku dan pendiam hahaha ' pikir Tosuke dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

**_Flash back ON_**

_"__Hey Sasuke, keluarga itu terlihat harmonis ya, sepasng suami istri dan 2 orang anak. Pasti sangat menyenangkan, Sasu, Coba saja kita punya anak. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan " kata Naruto pada Sasuke._

_"__Hn, akan sangat menyenangkan" jawab Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis._

_"__Sasuke, jika kita punya anak, kau ingin punya berapa ? " tanya Naru sambil mengeluarkan senyum 5 jari andalanya._

_"__Hn, 11" jawab Sasuke enteng._

_"__Hah ! kau gila Teme kau kira aku tikus ? lagi pula memangnya kamu mau membuat kesatuan sepak bole ? " jawab Naruto sewot._

_"__Kau bukan tikus, tapi kau keledai dobe" jawab Sasuke menggoda Naruto._

_"__Hhhh dasar Te-me-no-ba-ka " kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi._

_Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mengulum senyum. Sedangkan Naruto yang di tertawai makin menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal._

_"__Huh apaan sih Teme?" kata Naruto._

_"__Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke._

_"__Lalu kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanya Naruto._

_"__Siapa bilang aku aku tertawa ? " balas tanya Sasuke._

_"__Lalu tadi itu apa kalo bukan tertawa ?" balas Naruto._

_"__Memang aku kenapa ?" jawab Sasuke mencoba menggoda Naruto lagi._

_"__HHhhhhh terserah kau sajalah Teme, aku mau pergi!" kata Naruto yang sudah sebal dengan godaan Sasuke._

_"__Haha gomen-gomen" kata Sasuke di sela tertawanya. Sasuke hanya bisa seperti itu di depan Naruto saja, Sasuke yang biasanya hanya bisa dingin dan terlihat kaku tetapi jika di depan Naruto, seperti ada sesuatu yang lain dari diri Sasuke yang keluar._

_"__Jika aku punya anak pasti dia akan menjadi seorang Uchiha" kata Sasuke menerawang._

_"__Tidak mau, anak-anakku tidak akan menjadi orang yang kaku seperti Uchiha." Kata Naruto menolak kata-kata Sasuke._

_"__Tapi nantinya dia akan menjadi Uchiha, kau sendiri juga Uchiha, iya kan Uchiha Naruto ? " kata Sasuke menggoda Naruto lagi, Naruto yang di goda wajahnyapun langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus._

_"__Hhh a-apa-apaan kau ? dasar Uchiha Teme" kata Naruto sambil membuang muka._

_"__Memang benar kan ? " kata Sasuke._

_"__Iya,iyaa huh, tapi pokoknya aku gamau anak-anakku nanti menjadi anak yang kaku sepertimu dan ayahmu Teme, kalo seperti Itachi-nii sih tak apa-apa, atau seperti Mikoto-kaa-san ?" kata Naruto._

_"__Jadi kau lebih memilih Itachi di bandingkan aku ? " kata Sasuke._

_"__He ? kau cemburu ya Teme ?" kata Naruto yang gantian menggoda Sasuke._

_"__Hn memang salah jika aku Cemburu karena Istriku membandingkan suaminya dengan anikinya sendiri ? " kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya._

_"__Hhh e-etoo, ,," Naru yang awalnya ingin emnggoda Sasuke malah terkena senjatanya sendiri. _

_"__Hn apa ? " tanya Sasuke lagi._

_"__Hh sudahlah terserahmu sajalah Teme, dasar menyebalkan " kata Naruto yang berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sauke._

_"__Hn, mau kemana ?" tanya Sasuke._

_"__Mau pergi darimu dari tadi sukanya hanya menggoda saja " jawab Naruto._

_"__Hn" kata Sasuke yang akhirnya juga ikut dengan Naruto._

**Flashback Off**

'Huh ? kenapa aku malah mengingat-ingat dia ? ayolah Naruto, lupakan Dia...' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

'Benar juga ya ? mengapa beberapa hari ini, aku jadi sering terbayang Dirinya ? apakah firasatku ini nantinya akan berhubungan dengan dia ? huh semoga saja tidak, sudah cukup semua penderitaanku karenanya ' pikir Naruto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Di suatu tempat**

"hahaha akhirnya aku menemukan yang satunya juga " kata seseorang dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Hahaha kau sudah menemukan targetmu ya ? hahah kalau begitu aku akan ulai mempersiapkanya." Kata orang lain lagi yang mungkin adalah teman orang yang sebelumnya.

"Tunggu, jangan dulu, kita tunggu sebentar sambi mengamati keadaan dan jika saatnya sudah tepat, baru saja kita laksanakan rencana kita hahaha" kata orang yang sebelumnya.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu, kau awasi yang ini, sedangkan aku mengawasi yang satunya."

"Ya, usahakan jangan sampai kau salah dan gegabah."

"Sudah pasti aku akan berhati-hati, tidak mungkin aku menggagakan rencana yang sudah lama kita susun ini."

"Yasudah sana pergi, jangan sampai kau kehilangan jejaknya."

"Baiklah"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Di Hotel Joko**

-tok- -tok –tok- terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Mmm permisi, Sasuke-sama, ini saya Karin." Kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Karin.

"Hn, ada apa ? " kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu.

"Mm Sasuke-sama, bagaimana jika kita berkeliling dulu, berhubung kita sudah sampai disini." Kata Karin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kita kesini untuk bekerja jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah dingin.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-sama ? apakah anda tidak ingin keluar sebentar menikmati udara yang sejuk ini, sambil jalan-jalan sore, ke taman mungkin ?" bujuk Karin.

"Hn, pergilah" kata Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama,,,,,, ba-baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Karin dengan wajah murung dan pergi meninggalkan tempat Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke,betapa dinginya dirimu" kata Sasori yang ternyata Dari tadi dia melihat percakapan antara Sasuke dan Karin.

"Hn" kjawab Sasuke.

"Hhhh dasar kau Sasuke, selalu saja seperti itu" balas Sasori.

"Oh iya, Sasuke, kata Kakashi-" tiba-tiba kata-kata Sasori terputus karena kata-kata Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin berbicara mengenai hal itu, lebih baik kita bicarakan di daam saja." Kata Sasuk sambil masuk ke kamar.

"ya, baiklah"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hn, kau tadi mau bicara apa ?" kata Sasuke.

"Kata Kakashi, di berhasil menemukan data Naruto. Dia bernama zumaki Naruto, berciri-ciri memiliki kulit tan dan rambut pirang, serta memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Dia tinggal bersama satu orang anaknya yang bernama Uzumaki Tosuke." Kata Sasori panjang lebar.

"Hn, benar dia, lalu dimana dia tinggal ? " tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Kakashi masih belum menemukan tempat tinggalnya karena, dia seperti menyembunyikan keberadaanya dari muka umum." Jelas Sasori.

"Hn, apakah hanya iformasi ini ya kau dapatkan ?"

"Ya, dan Kakashi berjanji bahwa dalam waktu 5 jam ini, dia pasti sudah akan mendapatkan 100% info tentang Naruto mu itu." Kata Sasori.

"Hn baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

"Ya, baiklah Sasuke." Kata Sasori sambil keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Setelah di tinggal oleh Sasori, sepertinya Sasuke sedang larut dalam fikiranya sendiri dan dari mimik wajahnya sangat sulit untuk di gambarkan, dan pikiranya pun sangat sulit untuk di tebak, apa yang sedang ada di pikiranya sekarang ini, sehingga dia jadi seperti itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Di taman**

"Kaa-chan, Tocuke mau etimmmm" kata Tosuke sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Iya-iya, gausah teriak juga bisa kan Tosuke" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Nanti talo etimm nya habic gimana Kaa-chan ? " kata Tosuke menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

"Engga bakalan habis kok, stoknya banyak, tenang aja" kata Naruto, sambil mengikuti tarikan Tosuke.

"Iya-iya Kaa-chan, yang penting cekalang buluan !" kata Tosuke.

"Hahaha iyaa"

Lalu merekapun membeli eskrim, tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Naruto, dan Sepertinya Naruto mengenal orang itu karena dari wajahnya sudah dapat di gambarkan bahwa Naruto mengenalnya.

"N-narutoooooo" kata orang itu sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Waaahh Hinataa ! sejak kapan kau ada disini ? " ternyata nama orang itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, adik dari Neji Hyuuga, dari namanya sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa mereka anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga, pemilik Hyuuga corp.

"Ba-baru kemarin, Naruto-chan sendiri sudah sejak kapan disini ? " tanya Hinata.

"Waah, kau pindah kesini ya ? kala aku sudah lama disini Hinata, mungkin sudah 5 atau 7 tahun ? " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan, aku kesini karna ada bisnis, dan ternyata aku dan Neji-nii lah yang di utus untuk mewakili Hyuuga corp, waah ternyata sudah cukup lama yaa" kata Hinata.

"Ohh begitu, hehe iya " Jawab Naruto sabil menggaruk beakang kepalanya meskipun tidak gatal.

"Oh, la-lalu dimana Sa-Sasuke-kun Naruto ?" tanya Hinata, tetapi Hinata terkejut karena raut wajah Naruto yang tadinya berbinar sekarang berubah menjadi sendu dan Hinata berfirasat bahwa perubahan Naruto ini berhubungan dengan pertanyaanya yang tadi.

"A-anoo, Na-Naruto-chan kenapa ? apakah ada yang salah dengan pe-pertanyaanku ? tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang amat bersalah.

"Haha tidak kok, Hinata-chan tidak salah, hanya saja..." kata Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ha-hanya saja apa Naruto-chan? Jika kau mau, kau bisa bercerita p-padaku, kita kan sahabat, aku janji akan menyimpanya jadi mngkin kau mau enceritakanya padaku? Supaya bebanmu lebih ringan m-mungkin ? " kata Hinata menawarkan.

"Mmm baiklah Hinata-chan tapi mungkin Kita mencari tempat lain daripada disini ? " kata Naruto.

"Mmm bagaimana kalau di Cafe sebrang sana saja ? " tawar Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah Cafe yang terletak di sudut jaan tak jauh dari taman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku panggil Tosuke dulu" kata Naruto. Lalu Naruto memanggil Tosuke yang sedang sibuk menjilati eskrimnya.

"To-tosuke ? " tanya Hinata bingung.

"Eh aku belum cerita ya ? Tosuke adalah anakku" kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Tosuke.

"Ada apa Kaa-chan ?" tanya Tosuke.

"Perkenalkan, ini Hinata-Bachan, dia sahabat Kaa-san waktu sekolah dulu" kata Naruto sembari mengenalkan Hinata ke Tosuke.

"Ooo Um ! namaku Tocuke Uzumaki ! umur 5 tahun !" kata Tosuke dengan sangat bersemangat, seperti Naruto waktu dulu.

"Haha Kau sama seperti Naruto ya " kata Hinata sabil tertawa.

"Um! Akukan anaknya Kaa-chan !" kata Tosuke.

"Haha iya, Nama Baa-chan adalah Hinata Hyuuga, Yoroshiku Tosuke-chan" Kata Hinata sembari menjabat tangan Tosuke.

"Um! Hina-bachan ! " Kata Tosuke sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Skip Time**

Tanpa sadar, air mata Hinata mengalir deras mendengar cerita Naruto, dia seperti ikut merasakan bagimana jika dia yang menjalani hidup seperti Naruto, dari pertengahan cerita sampai di akhir cerita pun Hinata masih saja menangis, hatinya teriris melihat sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa di balik senyum ceria Naruto, dia memendam pilu yang amat sangat...

"S-sudahlah Hina-chan, aku gapapa kok, udah, berhenti menangis ya" kata Naruto yang malah menghibur Hinata yang sedang nangis sesenggukan, untung saja keadaan cafe sedang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pelanggang, jadi tangisan Hinata tak begitu menarik perhatian orang.

"Ta-tapi Na-Naruto, itu sa-sangat menyakitkan, me-mengapa, k-kau bisa tahan d-dengan hal itu?" kata Hinata sampil melap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu Ia bawa di kantongnya.

"Hehehe tidak apa-apa Hina-chan, mau bagaimana lagi ? jika Kami-sama sudah mengkehendakinya, aku tidak apa-apa, dan tiu juga sudah masa lalu, akuingin melupakanya dan memulai hidup baru tanpa adanya masa lalu yang suram itu terus menghantui setiap langkahku" Kata Naruto disertai dengan senyum yang sangat lembut.

"Na-naruto,, Ka-kau sungguh tegar, aku bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu" Kata Hinata dan membalas senyuman Naruto.

"Hehehe, Arigatou Hinata-chan " Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ano Naruto-chan, aku harus pulang, sudah sore ternyata, pasti Neji-nii sudah menungguku " Kata Hinata.

"Oh tidak apa-apa Hina-chan dan Hinata-chan, apakah kau mau menyimpan rahasia ini ?" kata Naruto.

"Go-gomene Naru-chan, Pasti naru-chan ,arigatou" kata Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan cafe yang sebelumnya sudah membayar apa saja yang tadi dia pesan dengan Naruto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga..." Kata seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang sedari tadi melihat pergerakan Naruto.

"Dia pasti senang dengan berita ini..." Kata orang itu lalu dia pergi meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>Siapakah 3 orang misterius itu ?<p>

apakah kali ini Sasuke akan bertemu dengan Naruto ?

Apakah rencana yang di buat oleh 2 orang misterius sebelumnya ?

nantikan di chapter berikutnya OK :D

tetap ikuti kisah seru yang terjadi antara Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Dsb,, hanya di Sky Without Clouds :D

.

.

* * *

><p>mellia : seleseiii :3<p>

naru : yokatta :D

mellia : hehehe

sasu : hn gimana UN nya ?

mellia : huweeeeee T^T gayakin

sasu : baka

mellia : akumaa T^T

naru : sasuuuuuuuuuuuuu

sasu : hn ? apa

hinata : a-anoo ? kok tiba2 saya ada ?

mellia : eh hina-chan XD iya, kamu aku buat sebagai salah satu chara di SWC ini :3

gaara : kok di chap ini gue ga nongol ?

mellia : u ga terkenal sih :p

gaara : -_-

hinata : waahh a-arigatouuuu T^T

mellia : eh hina-chan ?

hina : a-aku terharu...

melia : hhehe udah, gpp kok :D

hina : arigatou mellia-san T^T

mellia : douita hina-chan :3

sasu : gue tokoh utamanya.

mellia : NARU, buka elu pantat ayam

sasu : susanoo

mellia : ampuuunT^T

sasu : penutupan sana

naru : iya mellia-chan ? sana penutupan

mellia : eh iya lupa :3

hina : e-eh mellia-chan ? jangan lupa balas review nya.

mellia : eh iya lupa =_=

* * *

><p><strong>cuap-cuap dan balas review :<strong>

**Ara Uchiha :** iya T^T arigatou udah perhatian :'v arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**EstrellaNamikaze** : um ! arigatouuu :'D ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**uzumakinamikazehaki** : wkwkwk tunggu aja, pasti mereka bakal ketemu XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Ahn Ryuuki** : um arigaou Ahn-san XD wkwkw iya aku juga mikir gitu XD gomene, soalnya hurtnya itu 20%dari fic XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**akbar123** : engga kok XD itu ga ketemu kan ? :D okok ini kan udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**minyak tanah** : okok ini juga udah lanjut :) arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**gothiclolita89** : wkwkwk lalala~ saya gatau itu sakura atau bukan :P soalnya ada banyak tambahan orang :3 geli~ =_= arigatu udah perhatian :'v arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Luca Marvell **: iya, arigatou T^T gatau~~ :p arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

** a** : gatau~~ :p wkwkw XD okok ini dah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : um! douita T^T iya arigatou :3 liat aja nanti :P wkwk gomen gabisa ketemu chap ini :'D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Vianycka Hime** : gomen kalo ini telat lagi T^T soalnya habis UN T^T gatau~ :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Anisa Phantomhive** : wkwkw sabar :P huu males :P wkwkw gomen udah favorit #plakk XD soalnya itu typo ==a arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**yuichi** : wkwkw namanya ibu sama anakXD okok ini udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Hikari** : wkwkw gatau :P wah boleh tuh :P okok ini juga udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Guest** : gatau~ :P okok ini udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : wah wkwkw saya gatau~ XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**amour-chan** : gomenee T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**ryunkaSanachikyu** : wkwkw karma ituh :P wkwkw bilang aja sama sasuke nya XD arigatouu XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**ReDevil10** : okok :D gatau~ :P okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Drack Yellow** : mungkin #plakk XD wah gatau ya~ :p arigatouu T^T okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Dewi15** : okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : gomene soalnya mellia UN XD jadi gabisa upadate tapi ini udah update kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Uzumaki Lala** : gatau juga yah ~ XD arigatou XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Blueonyx Syiie** : wkwkw ini udah update kok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**lusi sukadi** : Arigatouu XD wkwkwk boleh2 XD okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Lyan-chan** : gatau ~ :P wkwkw aku ngebuat narutonya bia dinikmati oleh para straight sama fujodanshi, jadinya initinya gender gajelas =_=a wkwk okok ini udah lanjut kok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : wkwkw ga sabar banget :p arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**jung oh jung** : okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Guest** : soalnya aku buat hurt nya cuma 20% wkwkw aku buat kaya manusia biasa yg kehilangan orang yang dia cintai karna kesalahanya, udah pasti nangis kan ? :) arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Naru-chan imut** : wkwkw iya2 mellia usahakanXD wkwkw arigatouuuu :3 arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

****GOMENE KALO KALI INI UPDATE NYA LAMA LAGI T^T SOALNYA MELLIA BARU AJA SELESEI MENGHADAPI UJIAN NASIONAL T^T, JADINYA GABISA NGELANJUTIN CERITANYA T^T INI AJA MELLIA LANGSUNG NGELANJUTIN FIC SETELAH SELESEI UN T^T****

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DEH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gak berkenan, lebih baik gak lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence reader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><strong>nee, minna-san, mellia mau tanya, karna melia manusia biasa pasti punya kekurangan, sedangkan mellia ga bisa memenuhi keinginan minna-san T^T<strong>

**jadi mellia ngajakin berunding nih, **

**-Lebih milih mellia update pendek tapi mellia usahain sesering mungkin,**

**-Atau lebih memilih mellia update panjang paling ga minimal 3000words tapi sebulan sekali ?**

**Minna san lebih memilih yang mana ? keputusan ada ditangan minna-san ? silahkan review dan utarakan ilihan minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu minaaaaaa M._.M**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_"Na-naruto,, Ka-kau sungguh tegar, aku bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu" Kata Hinata dan membalas senyuman Naruto._

_"Hehehe, Arigatou Hinata-chan " Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_"Ano Naruto-chan, aku harus pulang, sudah sore ternyata, pasti Neji-nii sudah menungguku " Kata Hinata._

_"Oh tidak apa-apa Hina-chan dan Hinata-chan, apakah kau mau menyimpan rahasia ini ?" kata Naruto._

_"Go-gomene Naru-chan, Pasti naru-chan ,arigatou" kata Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan cafe yang sebelumnya sudah membayar apa saja yang tadi dia pesan dengan Naruto._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga..." Kata seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang sedari tadi melihat pergerakan Naruto._

_"Dia pasti senang dengan berita ini..." Kata orang itu lalu dia pergi meninggalkan tempatnya tadi._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_'Naru gomene' kata orang itu, sudah lama aku tak melihatnya, kenapa wajahnya sedih ? bukanya dia sudah berbahagia sekarang ini._

_'Gomene, kembalilah Naru' apa yang dia katakan ? kembali ? tak mungkin bukan ? aku tidak mau kembali ke masalalu yang menyedihkan itu ? ini hidup baruku, aku meninggalkan hidup lamaku itu untuk mencari kebahgiaan, kenapa dia datang lagi ?_

_'Naruu, onegai, kembalilah..." a-apa ? tidak ! aku tidak mau kembali ! pergi sana, aku sudah merelakan mu !_

"Haaaahhh !" ternyata Naruto sedang bermimpi buruk, dia bermimpi bahwa Sasuke datang menemuinya dan memintanya untuk kembali, apakah ini pertanda untuknya ?.

'Ke-kenapa ? kenapa aku bermimpi seperti ini ? apakah ini benar-benar sebuah pertanda bahwa aku akan bertemu denganya ? Kami-sama apakah benar seperti itu ? ' Pikiran Naruto kalut karena memikirkan mimpinya barusan sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa ada suara kecil yang terus memangilnya.

"Kaa-chan ? Kaa-chan ? " panggil suara kecil itu yang ternyata adalah suara Tosuke yang terbangun saat Naruo berteriak tadi.

"O-oh ternyata kau Tosuke ? ada apa ? " tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Tosuke.

"Kaa-chan kenapa ? kenapa tadi Kaa-chan teliak-teliak ? " tanya Tosuke.

"Oh tidak apa Tosuke, Kaa-chan tadi hanya bermimpi buruk" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benal ? emangnya Kaa-chan mimpi apa ? " tanya Tosuke.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, tidak penting kok, lebih baik sekarang kamu tidur, masih malam, besok kamu sekolahkan ?" kata Naruto.

"Um ! " jawab Tosuke sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasumi Tosuke" kata Naruto.

"Um! Oyasumi Kaa-chan" kata Tsuke lalu kembali tertidur.

'Apakah aku akan bertemu lagi dengan dia ? ' pikiran Naruto kembali pada mimpinya tadi.

'Apakah takdir akan mempermainkanku ? Kami-sama, apakah ini kehendakmu yang harus terjadi ? ' Naruto terus berfikir hinga akhirnya dia sendiri terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hoii Gaara!" sapa Naruto saat bertemu Gaara dijalan setelah mengatar Tosuke ke TK.

"Hm habis mengantar Tosuke ? " tebak Gaara.

"Um!" kata Naruto sambil menyejajarkan jalanya supaya bisa berbarengan dengan Gaara.

"Oh iya, kau sendiri mau kemana ? kenapa pakaianmu serapi ini ? "tanya Naruto yang melihat penampilan Gaara yang berpakaian formal serta mengenakan jas berwarna merah marun yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya serta Gaara menggunakan dasi warna hijau emerald yang juga senada dengan warna matanya.

"Hm, aku akan menghadiri meeting bisnis yang dilakukan di Hotel Joko " jawab Gaara.

"Oooo maka dari itu kau berpakaian formal sekali, kau kelihatan tampan" kata Naruto memuji penampilan Gaara, dan tanpa Naruto sadari, tertera rona tipis di pipi Gaara karna pujian Naruto itu.

"Ada apa ? " tanya Naruto karena Gaara sedari tadi diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Gaara dengan tampang datar padahal hatinya ali ini sangat berdebar-debar karena pujian Narto yang mengarah padanya.

"Oh, seperti itu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, hari ini aku ada jadwal kerja sambilan, kalau begitu, Jaa Gaara" kata Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara menuju ke arah super market diujung jalan.

"Hhh dasar, kenapa kau terlalu baka ?" kata Gaara setelah kepergian Naruto lalu Gaara pun menghentikan Taxi dan pergi menuju hotel Joko tempat dimana Ia akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan para klient bisnis Sabaku-corp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-sama, mari kita segera ke ball room, meeting akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

"Hn aku sudah tahu." Jawab Sasuke dengan dinginya seperti biasa.

"Sasuke-sama, ini adalah dokumen mengenai meeting hari ini" kata Karin sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas di tanganya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Nee, Sasuke, aku punya kabar terbaru dari Kakashi." Kata Sasori pelan sambil berbisik kepada Sasuke agar Karin tidak mendengar perkataanya.

"Hn, ikut aku sebentar" kata Sasuke lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke-sama anda mau kemana? " tanya Karin yang bingung karena kepergian Sasuke.

"Hn aku mau mengambil barang yang tertinggal" jawab Sauke sekenanya.

"Sasuke-sama, apakah perlu saya saja yang mengambilkan" tawar Karin.

"Tidak perlu, kau pergi saja dulu ke ball room nanti aku dan Sasori akan menyusul" jawab Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Karin.

"Haik" jawab Karin lalu pergi menuju ball room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kabar apa ?" tanya Sasuke to the point kepada Sasori.

"Kakashi sudah mengetahui dimana Naruto, tempat tinggal, pekerjaan, dan semua hal tentang Naruto, ini laporanya." Kata Sasori sambil memberikan semuah stopmap berisi data Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cek yang bisa kita tebak bahwa itu berisi nominal yang sungguh banyak.

"Barikan ini kepada Kakashi" kata Sasuke lalau menyerahkan cek yang ada di tanganya ke Sasori.

"Hmm baiklah" jawab Sasori.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui keberadaanya" kata Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Hn, menemuinya" jawab Sasuke langsung.

"Apakah kau tidak berfikir jika saja Naruto menolak kedatanganmu dan tidak menganggpmu ?" kata Sasori yang tepat mengenai pikiran Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tidak berfikir bahwa tujuan dia pergi adalah pergi meninggalkan semua tentang mu dan kepedihanya, sedangkan kau tiba-tiba datang dan menumuinya? Apakah kau tidak berfikir apa yang akan Naruto rasakan terhadap ini semua ?" kata-kata Sasori lagi-lagi tepat mengenai perasaan Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, pikiranya sedang melayang jauh berfikir tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori.

"Sasuke, jika kau ingin menemuinya secara tiba-tiba, lebih baik kau fikirkan dulu matang-matang apa yang akan kau perbuat itu, jangan sampai kau menyesalinya." Kata Sasori lagi.

"Meeting akan mulai sekitar lima menit lagi, ayo kita bergegas jangan sampai terlambat menghadiri rapat penting ini" kata Sasori mengingatkan.

"Hn" Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya membalas singkat.

Lalu keduanya pun pergi ke ball room, tanpa Sasori sadari, pikiran Sasuke sudah jauh melayang, dia sudah melupakan akan semua meeting ataupun hal lain, yang Sasuke pikirkan sekarang, lebih tepatnya, yang sekarang Sasuke bayangkan, apakah kehadiranya dianggap sebuah keajaiban, ataukah sebuah kesialan bagi Naruto ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, pagi ini kita akan membicarakan tentang pembangunan di Kota Konoha ini, Sabaku corp kali ini merencanakan akan membangun sebuah Hotel di kawasan sekitar Taman Konoha, dan Sabaku corp mempersilahkan bagi para corporation lain untuk mengambil beberapa persen saham serta memberikan saran untuk calon Hotel itu. Sekian dari saya, apakah ada masukan ?" kata Gaara mengawali rapat serta sebagai perwakilan langsung dari Sabaku corp.

"Hn, Uchiha corp ingin menawar sejumlah 40% saham untuk pembangunan kali ini." Kata Sasuke sebagai perwakilan dari Uchiha corp.

"Saya perwakilan dari Hyuuga corp tidak setuju atas hal itu, karna Hyuugacorp'lah yang akan memiliki 40% saham milik pembangunan tersebut." Kata Hyuuga Neji sebagai salah satu perwakilan dari Hyuuga corp bersama dengan imouto nya, yakni Hyuuga Hinata.

"Saya perwakilan dari Shimura corp juga tidak setuju dengan pendapat kedua belah pihak, karna yang paling pantas mendapatkan 40% saham dari pembangunan ini adalah Shimura corp." Kata Seorang lelaki, berambut hitam kelam yang cocok dengan warna matanya yang sama serta berkulit pucat dan terlihat sedang tersenyum palsu, sudah dapat di yakini bahwa itu adalah Sai shimura yakni adalah putra tunggal pemilik Shimura corp, yakni Danzou Shimura.

"Harap tenang, kali ini pembagian saham di entukan oleh masukan saran yang paling berguna dari pihak-pihak yang menginginkan saham" kata Gaara melerai.

"Hm, saya Sasori, salah satu wakil dari Uchiha corp memberi masukan agar untuk pembangunan kali ini diberi alat elektronik dengan kualitas tertinggi dan paling modern dan Uchiha corp lah yang akan memberikan segala keperluan elektronik untuk hotel" kata Sasori.

"Hm, saran yang bagus" kata Gaara.

"Tunggu, bagaimana jika seluruh ruangan hotel di beri lukisan-lukisan dari pelukis terkenal agar para konsumen akan tertarik dan akan mengundang banyak konsumen. Dan kami dari Shimura corp akan memberikan seluruh keperluan lukisan untuk hotel ini." Kata Sai menimpali.

"Hn, Hyuuga corp juga akan memberikan furnitur dengan kualitas paling tinggi untuk pembangunan hotel " kata Neji tidak mau kalah.

"Hm, lalu bagaimana dengan anda Yamanaka-san ? " kata Gaara melihat wakil dari Yamanaka corp yang sedari tadi diam.

"A-ano, Saya akan memberikan bibit-bibit tanaman terbaik dari Yamanaka corp untuk memperindah bangunan di bagian taman serta dalam, agar terlihat lebih hijau dan asri, serta akan memberikan hawa yang segar dan sejuk" Kata seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang yang di kuncir ekor kuda bernama Yamanaka Ino, perwakilan dari Yamanaka corp.

"A-ano, Sa-saya Hi-Hinata, perwakilan dari Hyuuga corp, ingin memberi usul, bagai mana di sekeliling taman di beri kolam kecil serta jembatan dengan aksen Je-Jepang kuno?" Kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Hm, ide yang lumayan bagus" kata Gaara.

"A-arigatou" Kata Hinata dengan tersipu

"Bagaimana jika, pembangunan di buat di sekitar tempat wisata saja, pasti lebih banyak pengunjung" kata Sai.

"Hm, tapi bukankah pasti sudah banyak yang telah mendirikan hotel di sekitar sana, lebih baik tetap pada lokasi awal, karena tepat di tengah kota serta hanya ada 1 hotel disini, dan hotel itu juga milik Sabaku corp, jadi jika salah satu hotel penuh, bisa di pindahkan ke hotel sebelahnya, agar para pengunjung tetap di tempat yang sama tanpa memilih pergi ke hotel lainya."kata Ino menimpali.

"Hm, saya lebih setuju dengan masukan dari Yamanaka-san" kata Gaara.

"Hm, jika harus memilih saya sangat bingung untuk menentukan, jadi bagaimana jika lebih baik 50% dari saham akan di bagi dengan Uchiha corp yang memiliki 15%, Hyuuga corp memiliki 15%, Shimura corp memiliki 10%, dan Yamanaka memiliki 10% ? bagaimana ? setuju ?" jawab Gaara akhirnya.

"Baiklah" jawab Semuanya setuju atas kepemilikan saham kali ini.

"Hm, ini adalah surat kontraknya, silahkan para perwakilan menandaanganinya." Kata Gaara sambil memberikan masing-masing dokumen kepemilikan saham dan ditandatangani langsung oleh para perwakilan coorporation masing-masing.

"Saya Sabaku No Gaara mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, dan proyek ini rencananya akan dijalankan seminggu lagi semoga proyek berjalan lancar. Kita akhiri sampai sekian meeting kali ini." Kata Gaara berterimakasih sekaligus menutup acara meeting kali ini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I-Ino-chan kah ? " tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut.

"Wah, kau Hina-chan kan ? huoo sudah kama kita tidak bertemu yah ?" Kata Ino sambil memeluk Hinata.

"U-um, Se-sekarang Ino-chan meneruskan Yamanaka corp ya ?"tanya Hinata.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, hey, kau sendiri juga telah mulai mengambil alih Hyuuga corp" tanya Ino.

"A-ano, Neji-nii lah yang akan memimpin Hyuuga corp, aku hanya memimpin beberapa cabang saja" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Waah, Hina-chan, itu sudah sangat luar biasa kau tahu? Huh dasar Hinata, selalu merendahkan diri"kata Ino sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata.

"A-arigatou Ino-chan" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Nee, apakah kau tahu sekarang bagaimana keadaan Sakura ?" tanya Ino.

"Ti-tidak, memang nya ada apa Ino-chan ?" tanya Hinata.

"Sakura...

~**TBC~**

* * *

><p>Apakah yang telah terjadi pada Sakura ?<p>

apakah Sasuke telah mengambil keputusan ?

apakah Sasuke akan bertemu dengan Naruto dan Tosuke ?

nantikan di chapter berikutnya OK :D

tetap ikuti kisah seru yang terjadi antara Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Dsb,, hanya di Sky Without Clouds :D

.

.

* * *

><p>mellia : selesei :3<p>

naru:yokatta neee :D

mellia : arigatou naru :*

sasu : hn kapan gue ketemu naru ?

mellia : kapan2 :v

sasu : hn *chidori*

mellia : ampuun T^T

sasu : cepet ketemuin gue ama dobe

naru : apa teme ?

sasu : mksdnya ketemuin di SWC baka dobe =_=

naru : kan naru gatau ! dasar teme :I

sasu : jika kau menunjukan wajah seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menyerangmu sekarang juga B)

naru : a-apa ?! teme gilaaaa *kabur*

sasu : tunggu dobe

mellia : =_= stop ! dari pada ngeliat kalian mending mellia balas2 review =_=

* * *

><p><strong>cuap-cuap dan balas review :<strong>

**gothiclolita89 : **nee, ga ada genre nya, tapi mungkin nanti ada adegan crime nya dikit XD *wah spoiler XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

: gomene T^T ini udah lanjut kok :Darigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**ArvianaCherry**: gomene, mellia typo T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**minyak tanah**: okok, ini udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**EstrellaNamikaze** : okok ini udah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Atarashi ryuuna** : un, ini udah lanjut :3 um yoroshiku XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

** .9** :siapa yaaa ? :P wkwk tunggu aja di SWC XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Dewi15** : okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**shizuka kirarin** : arigatouu XD okok ini udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

: okok ini udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Anisa Phantomhive**: wkwkwk ini masuk kok XD wkwkw arigatou XD wkwkw mau gimana lagi, saya suka tanda "," ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, :P suke : nii-chaan aitakatta (dari tosuke :3) arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**uzumakinamikazehaki**: okok ini udah lanjut :D siapa ya ? :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

: hehe gomen lama update XD okok gpp kok, arigatouuu XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**amour-chan** : okok ini udah lanjut XD gomene kalau pendek XD silahkan jawab pesan author di bagian paling atas untuk nentuin kalau begitu XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**RyunkaSanachikyu** : wkwkw iya XD kan hinata tersentuh sama cerita naru XD un ! moga2 UN lancar :D arigatouuu :3 gomene kalau pendek XD silahkan jawab pesan author di bagian paling atas untuk nentuin kalau begitu XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : ampuunn =_= arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Ahn Ryuuki** : gomene kalau pendek XD silahkan jawab pesan author di bagian paling atas untuk nentuin kalau begitu XD arigatouuu XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** :engga tau XD gomene kalau pendek XD silahkan jawab pesan author di bagian paling atas untuk nentuin kalau begitu XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**ReDevil10** : okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Luca Marvell** : heheh gomene XD mungkin XD *wah spoiler XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

****SEKALI LAGI MELLIA MOHON MASUKAN UNTUK PILIHAN UPDATE SWC NYA T^T JIKA TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUD MELLIA, SILAHKAN LIHAT DI BAGIAN AWAL CERITA, DISANA**** **MELLIA** BERTANYA PADA MINA-SAN T^T  
><strong>**

****MINA SAN YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW, ALERT, BAHKAN NGE FAV, ARIGATOUU BANGET T^T****

****BERKAT KALIANLAH MELLIA MAU NGELANJUTIN SWC, ARIGATOUUU T^T****

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DEH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gak berkenan, lebih baik gak lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence reader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><strong>minna-san, sebenernya melia lagi dilema, mau ngelanjutin atau discontinue, karna flame dari para sasusaku serta narusaku , gomene minna, dari awal saya membuat fic ini berpairing sasunaru, dan kalau saya tidak menggunakan sakura, masak mau dengan tsunade ? atau jiraiya ? sungguh konyol ! gomene minna, bagi yang merasa , dari pada kamu tidak terima dengan fic saya lebih baik anda pergi ketimbang anda ngeflame, dari awal tertulis sasunaru kan ? bukan sasusaku atau narusaku ?! saya tekankan lagi ! bahwa seluruh tokoh naruto emang masashi kishimoto, tetapi keseluruhan fic adalah MILIK saya ! yang tidak berkenan silahkan pergi ! saya capek mendapatkan flame nari para pecinta sakura ! saya sebnarnya tidak ingin menamatkan fic ini ! hanya saja saya menghormati dan merasa tersanjung oleh para REVIEWER, FOLLOWER, DAN FAVER yang menikmati fic saya dan mendukungnya ! bagi para pendukung, mellia ucapkan arigatou T^T mellia sangat sedih T^T !<strong>

**gomene minna T^T**

* * *

><p><em>sebelumnya :<em>

_"I-Ino-chan kah ? " tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut._

_"Wah, kau Hina-chan kan ? huoo sudah kama kita tidak bertemu yah ?" Kata Ino sambil memeluk Hinata._

_"U-um, Se-sekarang Ino-chan meneruskan Yamanaka corp ya ?"tanya Hinata._

_"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, hey, kau sendiri juga telah mulai mengambil alih Hyuuga corp" tanya Ino._

_"A-ano, Neji-nii lah yang akan memimpin Hyuuga corp, aku hanya memimpin beberapa cabang saja" kata Hinata malu-malu._

_"Waah, Hina-chan, itu sudah sangat luar biasa kau tahu? Huh dasar Hinata, selalu merendahkan diri"kata Ino sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata._

_"A-arigatou Ino-chan" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah._

_"Nee, apakah kau tahu sekarang bagaimana keadaan Sakura ?" tanya Ino._

_"Ti-tidak, memang nya ada apa Ino-chan ?" tanya Hinata._

_"Sakura..._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

"Sakura..." kata Ino, terputus dan wajahnya langsung berubah lesu.

"A-ada apa dengan Sakura ?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebelumnya, apakah kau tahu masalah yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto ?" tanya Ino.

"I-iya, aku tahu, Bahkan Naruto sendiri yang memberitahukanya. memang apa hubunganya dengan itu ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahu ceritanya tapi tidak tahu siapa saja yang terlibat dasar. apakah kau tahu wanita yang mengganggu hubungan mereka ? " tanya Ino.

"Ti-tidak, memangnya siapa ?" tanya Hinata balik.

"I-itu adalah Sakura, dia yang melakukanya."kata Ino dengan wajah horror.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" kata Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa yang melakukanya adalah Sakura, dia sendiri tahu bahwa dulu Sakura memang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, tapi Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa yang menghancurkan rumah tangga Naruto dan Sasuke itu Sakura, jadi wanita yang selama ini membuat Naruto menderita adalah Sakura, Hinata sungguh tidak menyangkanya.

"S-sebenarnya Sakura pernah meminta tolong padaku...'' kata Ino mengingat-ingat.

**Flashback**

_"Ne, Ino pig, apakah kau mau membantuku ? " tanya Sakura yang datang kerumah Ino._

_"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan fireHead ? " tanya Ino._

_"Hm, aku punya rencana, dan aku butuh kau untuk melaksanakanya." Kata Sakura._

_"Memang rencana apa yang ingin kau perbuat?" tanya Ino lagi._

_"Aku ingin merebut sesuatu yang seharusnya dari dulu menjadi milikku" kata Sakura dengan wajah marah._

_"Memangnya apa ?" tanya Ino yang merasa bahwa ekspresi Sakura mulai berubah._

_"Hm, Sasuke Uchiha" kata Sakura dengan senyum mengerikan._

_"Ti-tidak mungkin, hey ingatlah, dia sudah menikah" kata Ino yang kaget._

_"Aku tidak perduli, aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi milikku sedari dulu." Kata Sakura._

_"Ka-kau jangan bercanda Sakura, kau tidak boleh merusak pernikahan orang!" kata Ino._

_"Terserah, aku tidak butuh ceramahmu."kata Sakura._

_"Sakura! Apa kau sudah gila ! dengarkan aku! Kau jangan pernah bermain-main dengan hal yang seperti ini ! kau nantinya akan menyesal!" kata Ino memperingatkan._

_"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara, apakah kau ingin membantuku?"tanya Sakura._

_"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau membantumu! Kau harus menyerah Sakura, kau sudah dewasa, dan kau sudah tidak remaja ababil seperti saat kamu SMA dulu Sakura, kau harus sadar dan menyerah, masih banyak lelaki lain yang lebih baik dari Sasuke." Kata Ino._

_Sebenarnya dia sangat miris melihat frienemy nya menjadi seperti ini, memang dulu dia dan Sakura sering berebut perhatian Sasuke, tapi Ino tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura menjadi seperti ini, bahkan untuk memikirkanya saja Ino merasa takut._

_"Ya, sudah kalau begitu aku akan mencari yang lain, dasar kau teman tidak berguna!" kata Sakura kasar lalu keluar dari rumah Ino._

_"SAKURA! Tunggu ! kau jangan sampai melakukan hal itu ! kau akan menyesal Sakura ! Sakura, dengarkn aku ! kau akan merasakan akibat dari apa yang telah kau lakukan ini Sakura !.." teriakan Ino pun sudah tidak didengar lagi oleh Sakura._

**_Flashback off_**

"Ti-tidak mungkin" kata Hinata, mendengarkan cerita dari Ino saja dia sudah merasa takut.

"Benar, dia sudah gila karna Sasuke" kata Ino.

"Ta-tapi jika difikir-fikir, untuk a-apa Sakura mencari teman dan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan.." kata Hinata sambil berfikir.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu" kata Ino.

"Mu-mungkin untuk memperlancar rencananya?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau benar, dan itu berarti, pelakukanya ada lebih dari 1 orang" kata Ino dengan wajah serius.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang termenung di ruangan hotelnya, entah apa yang ada dipikaranya sekarang, yang pastinya, hari ini wajahnya terlihat sangat kalut dan tidak bersahabat. Apakah dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Sasori yang tadi ? apakah dia benar-benar takut bertemu dengan Naruto ? atau karena dia takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mungkin Naruto-nya akan menolaknya, tunggu, Naruto "nya" ? mungkin itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi bagi Naruto karena sikap Sasuke dimasa lalu, tapi bagi Sasuke, seorang Uzumaki Naruto tetap menjadi Uchiha Naruto, Naruto-nya, Naruto miliknya…..

Dan akan seperti itu selamanya, apapun yang terjadi, mau tidak mau...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Na-naru-chan, Tosuke-chan…" panggil Hinata saat bertemu dengan Naruto dan Tosuke dijalan.

"Hina-baachaaaaannn" kata Tosuke girang.

"Hei, Hina-chan, dan…. EHH ! itu Ino-chan bukan ?" kata Naruto kaget saat menyadari bahwa ada Ino disebelah Hinata.

"Haayy , sudah lama kita tidak bertemu nee? Naru-chan?" sapa Ino dengan wajah ramah.

"Hehehe iya Ino-chan, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Daijoubu Naruto, bagaimana denganmu, dan siapa anak manis yang ada disebelahmu ini" Tanya Ino sambil mengamati wajah Tosuke.

'Sifat nya sangat mirip dengan sifat Naruto, hanya saja warna rambutnya terlihat lebih mirip dengan seseorang dari pada warna rambut Naruto yang pirang, apa mungkin …" batin Ino.

"Perkenalkan, ini adalah Tosuke putra ku" kata Naruto.

"Namae wa Tocuke decuu" kata Tosuke mengangsurkan tangan sambil tersenyum lima jari, senyum yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Hai Tosuke-chan, perkenalkan nama bibi adalah Ino Yamanaka" kata Ino tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan Tosuke.

"Um! Ino-baachan" kata Tosuke.

'Warna rambut dan postur wajahnya mirip sekali dengan lelaki itu, tetapi sifat dan warna matanya menurun dari Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?' batin Ino bertanya-tanya.

"Hey Naru-chan, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja" kata Naruto tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dihatinya dan Naurto sendiri sudah berfikir bahwa pasti nantinya Ino akan menanyakan tentang dirinya dan Tosuke.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu yang menyangkut antara kau dengan Tosuke ?" Tanya Ino.

Benar firasat Naruto, pasti Ino akan menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. Untunglah Tosuke sedang bermain dengan Hinata jadi dia tidak akan mendengar hal ini.

"Oh baiklah boleh saja, tapi jangan disini mungkin di tempat lain saja Ino-chan" kata Naruto.

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau di restoran dekat sana saja ?" Tanya Ino menunjuk sebuah restoran yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Baiklah.." kata Naruto lalu menuju ke restoran yang dipilih Ino dan tidak lupa juga mereka mengajak Hinata serta Tosuke untuk ikut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku sudah menebaknya, ini pasti ulah Sakura" kata Ino, mengepalkan tanganya dan wajahnya terlihat penuh amarah, dia tidak terima jika sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu, memang benar jika Sakura adalah sahabatnya juga, tetapi Ino lebih memilih kebenaran dari pada kejahatan, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk bertentangan dengan siapapun seklipun itu sahabat maupun orang yang dia cintai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Dulu Sakura sempat meminta bantuanku untuk menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke awalnya aku hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Sakura tidak benar-benar serius akan ucapanya tetapi aku sempat mendengar dari beberapa orang yang bekerja di Uchiha corp mengatakan bahwa kau sudah tidak bersama dengan Sasuke lagi karna Sakura, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia melakukan hal serendah itu, sungguh memalukan!" kata Ino sangat marah.

"Hahaha sudahlah Ino, tidak apa-apa semua sudah berlalu" kata Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Kau benar-benar tegar sekali Naruto, aku bangga padamu" kata Ino sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Arigatou Ino-chan " kata Naruto.

"Oh iya Naruto, apakah Sasuke tahu bahwa dia mempunyai anak?" Tanya Ino.

"A-aku sempat memberitahukanya dengan memberikan testpack kepadanya, tetapi dia sekalipun belum pernah bertemu dengan Tosuke, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanya bertemu dengan anakKU" kata Naruto memberi penekanan pada saat berkata "anakku".

"Memangnya kenapa ? bukankah itu juga anak Sasuke ? " Tanya Ino kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanya mengambil Tosuke dariku, aku sudah memperjuangkan segalanya demi Tosuke, saat aku sedih dan terpukul karna Sasuke, hanya Tosukelah yang mengingatkanku untuk bertahan dan menghadapi segalanya, aku tidak sanggup jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan mengambil Tosuke dari sisiku atau Tosuke akan lebih memilihnya, aku ta sanggup Ino-chan" kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat untuk menahan air mata yang sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya.

"Naru gomene, jangan bersedih lagi, jangan seperti ini, Naru sahabatku adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan tegar, ayo semangat !" kata Ino menyemangati Naruto.

"Um, arigatou Ino-chan" kata Naruto lalu menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Naruto, tapi aku hanya ingin memberi saran, suatu saat nanti, Tosuke harus mengetahui siapa itu Sasuke, siapa itu ayahnya, memang kau berfikir untuk menjauhakan seorang putra dari ayahnya, tetapi yang namanya ikatan darah, mereka pasti akan bertemu suatu saat nanti, kapanpun itu, serta dimanapun tempatnya dan hanya kami-sama yang tahu, tetapi untuk sekarang kau harus mempersiapkan hal itu, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Tosuke, dan pada saat yang tepat." Kata Ino sambil mengelus puncak kepala Naruto lalu pergi menyusul Hinata dan Tosuke.

'Benar apa kata Ino-chan, aku harus mulai belajar untuk siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padaku dan Tosuke, Kami-sama, kumohon berikan yang terbaik untukku dan Tosuke nantinya.' batin Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto kita makan siang? Apa kau tidak lapar ? "tanya Ino.

"U-um, Tosuke-chan, ayo kita pesan makanan, Tosuke-chan lapar kan ?" kata Hinata.

"Un!" jawab Naruto dan Tosuke berbarengan dengan senyum lima jari andalanya.

'Benar-benar kompak"batin Hinata dan Ino bersamaan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

'Hn, mungkin lebih baik aku menemuinya, tetapi bagaimana dia menolak kehadiranku ? apa aku harus memantaunya saja dari jauh?' batin Sasuke.

Sampai sekarang Sasuke masih dilema antara bertemu dengan Naruto atau hanya memantau dan mengamati saja, dirinya sebenarnya sangat ingin menemui Naruto, memeluknya menciumnya, melepaskan rasa rindu dan memberikan kasih sayang pada Tosuke dan Naruto serta tidak akan melepaskanya lagi, tapi di sisi lain dirinya takut bahwa ada kemungkinan Naruto akan menolaknya dan pergi lagi, dia takut hal itu terjadi, Sasuke sangat bingung harus memilih yang mana.

Dia ingin memberikan mereka berdua, orang yang paling dia kasihi dan sayangi perlindungan serta rasa sayang secara langsung dan hidup berdampingan bersaa menjadi keluarga yang kembali utuh dan hidup berbahagia satu sama lain, memberikan kenyamanan serta segala fasilitas yang layak, Dia sangat miris saat mengetahui perjuangan Naruto selama ini untuk bertahan hidup serta membesarkan anaknya, dia sanagt sedih dan terpukul atas semua itu, dia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Naruto serta putranya yang bernama Tosuke itu.

Walaupun mereka belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain, tetapi Hati Sasuke sudah merasa hangat seketika saat dia mengingat bahwa dia memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, hanya saja, karna kesalahanya dimasa lalu, keluarga yang dai harapkan selama ini harus hancur, serta pernikahanya kandas karena kesalahanya sendiri. Dia sungguh amat sangat menyesali perbuatanya itu.

Bisa-bisanya dia terhasut oleh perempuan licik itu.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Sasuke ? aku dengar pernikahanmu dan Naruto bukankah sudah cukup lama ?apakah kau sudah mendapatkan keturunan ?" tanya Seorang perempuan berkulit putih dan memiliki mata berwarna jade serta rambut yang sangat jarang dimiliki oleh orang, yaitu pink._

_"Hn bukan urusanmu" kata Sasuke kepada wanita itu._

_Jujur saja Sasuke sudah merasa sebal saat disangkutkan dengan masalah itu, sejujurnya saat ini dia sangat ingin memiliki seorang anak, siapa yang tidak ingin coba ? bayangkan jika hidupmu sudah sempurna, kau mapan, dan menikahi orang yang kau cintai, tetapi saat usia pernikahanmu sudah lama kau sama sekali belum mendapatkan keturunan, apakah kau tidak risau ? sudah sepantasnya bukan ? jika Sasuke ingin memilik seorang keturuan yang nantinya akan dia warisi segala miliknya itu?._

_Ditambah lagi, kemarin dia baru saja bertengkar dengan Naruto hanya karena masalah ini, sungguh menyebalkan._

_"Ayolah Sasuke ? aku tahu kau itu lelaki biasa ? apakah kau tidak tertarik untuk menimang anak ? bermain bersama dan melihat mereka tumbuh?" kata Wanita itu lagi._

_"Cukup hentikan semua ini, kau bisa pergi dari ruanganku." Kata Sasuke yang masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya._

_"Hey, apakah kau tidak tertarik untuk mencoba dengan yang lain?" tanya wanita itu._

_"Hn, apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke. Mungkinkah Sasuke mulai tertarik oleh apa yang dikatakan perempuan ini?._

_"Ya seperti itu? Kau mencoba dengan orang lain untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini kau inginkan itu." Kata-kata wanita itu seperti bisa yang merasuki pikiran Sasuke._

_"Hn, aku rasa tidak, aku sudah memilik seseorang yang mendampingiku" balas Sasuke. Syukurlah, Sasuke masih mengingat bahwa dia memiliki Naruto._

_"Hm, tapi bagaimana jika kau selamanya bersamanya kau tidak akan memiliki keturunan ?" desak wanita itu lagi._

_"Apakah kau yakin ingin hidup selamanya tanpa ada siapapun yang akan mewarisi segala milikmu ini ?" kata wanita itu, dan sepertinya Sasuke mulai tergoda denganya._

_"Ayolah Sasuke ? apakah aku kurang pantas denganmu ? lihatlah, jika kau lelaki normal kau pasti akan tertarik denganku" kata Wanita itu sambil sedikit menurunkan kerahnya sehingga mempelihatkan belahan dadanya._

_Jujur saja Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan Sakura, dia cantik, bertubuh indah serta berkulit mulus, ayolah siapa lelaki yang tidak tahan dengan kriteria gadis yang seperti top model ini?._

_"Serta aku juga tidak bodoh, jika kau bersamaku, aku pasti akan memberimu keturunan dan pastinya anak kita pasti tidak akan ada gen bodoh didalamnya" kata wanita itu lagi, memang dirinya tidak bisa dibilang bodoh, karena dia pernah bersekolah di Amerika dan lulus Comlaude._

_"Ayolah Sasu~" kata Wanita itu dengan nada menggoda._

_Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sasuke yang akalnya sudah hilang dan digantikan dengan nafsunya sendiri itu mulai bercumbu dengan Wanita itu, hingga akhirnya Naruto datang dan semuanya terjadi..._

**Flashback off**

Kami-sama maafkan segala kesalahan yang telah dirinya lakukan itu dan berikanlah dirinya jalan keluar atas masalahnya ini.

"Ya, sudah kuputuskan..." kata Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hey Sakura, sepertinya Target kita sudah mulai mencium keberadaan kita ?" kata seseorang.

"Hm, kurasa juga begitu" jawab Seorang lagi yang ternyata adalah Sakura, ternyata 2 orang yang dulu memata-matai Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Sakura dan 1 lagi temanya.

"Apakah kita akan mulai bertindak" tanya Temanya.

"Tidak, kurasa lebih baik kita menunggu beberapa saat lagi" jawab Sakura.

"Ayolah, kita sudah cukup lama menunggu hal ini, dan aku rasa ini sudah saatnya." Bujuk temanya itu.

"Hm, tunggu, aku akan menghubungi temanku yang sedang didekat Sasuke untuk memantau pergerakan Sasuke saat ini" kata Sakura.

"Ne.. teman ? siapa itu ? kau bahkan tidak pernah menceritakanya padaku?" tanya Orang itu.

"Hahaha, kau nantinya akan tahu sendiri, dulu kita mengenalnya, bahkan dulu kita pernah satu sekolah" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Siapa ? kau membuatku penasaran saja " kata Orang misterius itu.

"Hehehe himitsu" kata Sakura dengan senyum ala psikopat.

"Sudah hentikan senyumanmu itu, kau terlihat mengerikan." Kata teman Sakura.

"Hahaha Ini tidak berarti, yang terpenting adalah Sasuke akan segera menjadi milikku HAHAHAHA !" Sakura tertawa seperti orang yag kerasukan, entah setan apa yang telah merasukinya sehingga dia menjadi seperti ini, sungguh mengerikan.

"Kriiiing! Kriiiiing!"

"Ne Sakura, ponselmu berbunyi" kata Teman Sakura.

"Hn, oh ternyata dari dia " kata Sakura.

"Dia ? dia siapa ?" tanya teanya bingung.

"Hm, orang yang baru saja kita bicarakan tadi" jawab Sakura.

"Ohhh"

_"Moshi-moshi" _kata Sakura.

_"Hm, ini aku, aku punya kabar penting untukmu" _kata orang di seberang telfon itu.

_"Kabar penting apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" _tanya Sakura.

_"Hm, aku mendengar percakapan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sesuai prediksiku, sepertinya Sasuke telah mengetahui dimana keberadaan Naruto." _Kata Orang itu.

_"Hah ? hountoni ? " _kata Sakura kaget.

_"Iya, sepertinya dia menyewa mata-mata untuk mengetahui segala informasi mengenai Naruto." _Kata Orang itu lagi.

_"Hn, apakah kau yakin akan hal itu?" _tanya Sakura memastikan.

_"Hm, seratus persen, karena aku menguping sendiri percakapan mereka" _kata Orang itu.

_"Ne, setelah mengetahui informasi Naruto, apakah Sasuke sudah mendatangi Naruto?" _tanya Sakura.

_"Aku rasa belum, karena beberapa hari ini Sasuke habiskan untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya, dan dia baru keluar saat ada keperluan seperti meeting, bahakan makanan pun dia meminta untuk mengantarkanya dikamarnya." _Kata orang itu.

_"Hm, bagus kalau begitu, kau pantau terus pergerakan Sasuke, jika ada yang encurigakan segera hubungi aku, kau mengerti ? " _kata Sakura.

_"Hm, baiklah, oh ya, kau jangan sampai lupa dengan perjanjian yang kita sepakati." _Kata Orang itu.

_"Baiklah, aku tidak lupa dengan hal itu, dan ingat, jangan sampai kau ketahuan!" _kata Sakura.

_"Hm, baiklah" _kata orang diseberang telfon itu lalu memutuskan sambungan telfonya.

"Apa yang dia katakan ?" tanya orang misterius yang di sebelah Sakura itu.

"Dia berkata bahwa Sasuke telah menemukan informasi Naruto." Jawab Sakura.

"Lalu bagaiman ?" tanya orang itu.

"Hn, untuk sekarang Sasuke belum bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi aku tidak tahu untuk selanjutnya" jawab Sakura.

"Hm begitu lalu kita bagaimana ? setelah mengetahui hal ini apakah kita hanya akan tinggal diam ?" tanya orang itu.

"Hm, aku rasa benar katamu, kita akan segera menjaankan rencananya." Kata Sakura tersenyum iblis.

"Aku sangat setuju denganmu kali ini" kata orang isterius itu.

'Hahahah tunggu saja, aku akan menghancurkanmu Naruto dan akan aku rebut kembali Saske seperti dulu lagi ! dasar kau rubah busuk pengganggu ! jika saja saat itu kau tidak datang, mungkin saja saat itu aku bisa mandapatkan Sasuke dan memilikinya sampai sekarang, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi untuk mendapatkanya. Hanya tinggal membuatnya tergoda dan meniduriku dan semua akan beres ! tetapi kau datang ! KAU DATANG DAN MERUSAK SEGALANYA ! dasar kau brengsek ! aku tidak akan mengampunimu ! aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai kau sendiri memintaku untuk membunuhmu ! Arrggh ! DASAR SIALAN KAU NARUTO ! serta pada Anakmu yang menjijikkan itu ! beraninya kau memiliki kenang-kenangan dari milikku ! Sasuke-ku ! aku akan merebutnya dan menghancurkanya sehingga tidak akan tersisa lagi segala pengganggu yang akan menggangguku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke ! haha tunggu saja kau keluarga Busuk ! aku akan menghancurkan kalian ! dan pada akhirnya, akulah yang akan bersanding dengan Sasuke ! memang sepantasnya seperti itu ! kalian layak mati ! ARRRGH ! BRENGSEKK ! 'batin Sakura sambil menggemeletukkan giginya seperti hampir pecah, urat-urat didahinya bermunculan dan matany melotot, bahkan hawa disekitarnya mejadi mencekam, bahkan untuk membayangkanya saja sangat mengerikan.

"Hey Sakura ? kau kenapa ?" tanya Orag itu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan Rubah itu !" kata Sakura dengan senyum lebar khas setan yang menyeramkan.

"Hehe tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia akan mati dan membusuk!" kata Orang yang satunya sembari ikut tersenyum mengerikan seperti Sakura.

"Hahaha tunggulah Naruto ! aku akan datang seperti santa yang mengejutkanmu sekaligus dewa kematian yan akan mencabut nyawamu serta anakmu ! hahah Naruto, kau akan mati beserta anakmu yang menjijikan itu!" kata Sakura tertawa sinting ala psikopat yang haus akan darah.

"Sasuke, tunggu kedatanganku, sebagai pendampingmu, sebagai jodohmu !" kata Sakura lagi dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>apakah rencana yang di buat oleh Sakura ?<p>

siapakah kedua teman Sakura itu ?

apakah Sasuke akan menemui Naruto ?

nantikan di chapter berikutnya OK :D

tetap ikuti kisah seru yang terjadi antara Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Sakura Dsb,, hanya di Sky Without Clouds :D

* * *

><p>mellia : uyeee selese :3<p>

sasu : hn

mellia : sasu ga mutu

sasu : #chidori

mellia : T^T

naru : mellia bener2 mau discontinue ?

melia : gatau T^T lagi dilema ini T^T

naru : kami-sama berikan yang terbaik buat mellia :D

mellia : amin, arigatou naru T^T

sasu : hn sana balas review

mellia : =_= iyaa

* * *

><p><strong>cuap-cuap dan balas review XD<br>**

**kitsune Riku1 :** um ! yoroshiku XD arigatou XD okok saya usahakan XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**uzumakinamikazehaki : **okok ini udah lanjt XD hehe gomene XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**gothiclolita89** : wkwkw bahkan kali ini nongolnya lebih banyak XD okok ini udah lanjut kok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Nokia 7610** : okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**heriyandi kurosaki** : okok yoroshiku XD arigatou XD okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**nanaleo099** : okok ini udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Dewi15** : okok ini udah lanjut XD gatau XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**eizan ki**: gomene XD okok ini udah lanjut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Tsukuyomi Lucifer Namikaze** : wkwkw okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**minyak tanah** : okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Yukayu Zuki** : hehe gomene XD ini udah mellia usahain XD arigatou XD gatau ya :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**mifta cinya **: wkwkw iya XD okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Luca Marvell** : siapa bilang sakura nikah ? :P gatau ya :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**permata kedua 9 **: saya juga ga tau XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Ara Uchiha** : saya ga tau :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**B-Rabbit Ai** : wkwkw okok ini udah lanjut kok XD iya, mellia usahain XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**amour-chan** : wkwkw ariatou atas balasanya XD tapi pada milih author update cepet XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : wkwkw kalau gitu mau bagaimana coba :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**RyunkaSanachikyu** : wkwkw iya2 XD saya juga dapet banyak flame dari para sakulover =_= wkwkw sabar2 :P wkwk okok arigatou mau balas saya XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : wkwkw lagi2 review brondong dari fujo-chan XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**chika** : okok ariatou atas saranya , mellia ga bakal marah kok tenang, asal itu bukan flame =_= wkwkw XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**aradea** : wkwkw ini udah lanjut kok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Uzumaki Lala** : wkwwk bahkan ini udah 3000 words lho XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Anisa Phantomhive** : =_= aneh2 aja lu =_= suke : ok suke chan, jangan lupa temuin Tosuke ya ? dia rindu banget tuh pengen ketemu sama kamu :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Guest** : wkwkw saya gatau XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Ahn Ryuuki** : wkwkw okok XD wkwkw iya XD arigatou atas saranya XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

****SEKALI LAGI MELLIA MOHON MASUKAN UNTUK PILIHAN UPDATE SWC NYA T^T JIKA TIDAK MENGERTI MAKSUD MELLIA, SILAHKAN LIHAT DI BAGIAN AWAL CERITA, DISANA**** **MELLIA** BERTANYA PADA MINA-SAN T^T  
><strong>**

****MINA SAN YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW, ALERT, BAHKAN NGE FAV, ARIGATOUU BANGET T^T****

****BERKAT KALIANLAH MELLIA MAU NGELANJUTIN SWC, ARIGATOUUU T^T****

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DEH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gak berkenan, lebih baik gak lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence reader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatou bagi Minna yang udah ngedukung mellia, andai saja kalau bisa, bakalan melia like dan favoritkan semua reviews serta dukungan dari minna sekalian T^T lagi2 mellia bener2 berterimakasih sama minna sekalian yang udah nyelamatin mellia dari kegundahan T^T mellia berterimakasih banget nee, minna san T^T<strong>

**HOUNTONI ARIGATOUU MINAAAAAAA T^T**

**kalian sungguh berarti buat mellia T^T**

* * *

><p><em>sebelumnya :<em>

_._

_._

_'Hahahah tunggu saja, aku akan menghancurkanmu Naruto dan akan aku rebut kembali Saske seperti dulu lagi ! dasar kau rubah busuk pengganggu ! jika saja saat itu kau tidak datang, mungkin saja saat itu aku bisa mandapatkan Sasuke dan memilikinya sampai sekarang, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi untuk mendapatkanya. Hanya tinggal membuatnya tergoda dan meniduriku dan semua akan beres ! tetapi kau datang ! KAU DATANG DAN MERUSAK SEGALANYA ! dasar kau brengsek ! aku tidak akan mengampunimu ! aku akan menghancurkanmu sampai kau sendiri memintaku untuk membunuhmu ! Arrggh ! DASAR SIALAN KAU NARUTO ! serta pada Anakmu yang menjijikkan itu ! beraninya kau memiliki kenang-kenangan dari milikku ! Sasuke-ku ! aku akan merebutnya dan menghancurkanya sehingga tidak akan tersisa lagi segala pengganggu yang akan menggangguku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke ! haha tunggu saja kau keluarga Busuk ! aku akan menghancurkan kalian ! dan pada akhirnya, akulah yang akan bersanding dengan Sasuke ! memang sepantasnya seperti itu ! kalian layak mati ! ARRRGH ! BRENGSEKK ! 'batin Sakura sambil menggemeletukkan giginya seperti hampir pecah, urat-urat didahinya bermunculan dan matany melotot, bahkan hawa disekitarnya mejadi mencekam, bahkan untuk membayangkanya saja sangat mengerikan._

_"Hey Sakura ? kau kenapa ?" tanya Orag itu._

_"Aku tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan Rubah itu !" kata Sakura dengan senyum lebar khas setan yang menyeramkan._

_"Hehe tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia akan mati dan membusuk!" kata Orang yang satunya sembari ikut tersenyum mengerikan seperti Sakura._

_"Hahaha tunggulah Naruto ! aku akan datang seperti santa yang mengejutkanmu sekaligus dewa kematian yan akan mencabut nyawamu serta anakmu ! hahah Naruto, kau akan mati beserta anakmu yang menjijikan itu!" kata Sakura tertawa sinting ala psikopat yang haus akan darah._

_"Sasuke, tunggu kedatanganku, sebagai pendampingmu, sebagai jodohmu !" kata Sakura lagi dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

"Tok tok tok!"

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Iyaa, tunggu sebentar" kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, ternyata orang yang tadi mengetuknya adalah Gaara.

"Oh, ternyata kau Gaara." tanya Naruto.

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari ? " tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gaala-jiichan!" panggil Tosuke.

"Hey Tosuxke" jawab Gaara sambil mengusap-usap kepala raven Tosuke.

"Gaala-jiichan ayo main!" ajak Tosuke sambil menarik paksa Gaara.

"Hahaha tunggu sebentar Tosuke, sebenarnya Jii-chan kesini juga mau mengajak Tosuke main, bahkan Jii-chan mau mengajak Tosuke ke taman bermain" kata Gaara.

"Uuoohh ! Hontouunii ?!" tanya Tosuke dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Um!" jawab Gaara.

"Huuoo ! yee! Taman belmaiinnn ! " teriak Tosuke karena begitu senangnya.

"Benarkah itu Gaara ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, dan kau juga pastinya harus ikut, aku dengar hari ini kau libur kan ? apa salahnya jika sekali-kali kita pergi ke taman bermain?" kata Gaara.

"Baiklah! Ayo Tosuke, kita siap-siap!" kata Naruto sambil mengajak Tosuke untuk bersiap.

"Hm, aku tunggu di dalam mobil ya, kalian yang cepat siap-siap nya" kata Gaara lagi lalu berjalan menuju mobil.

"Siaaap!/ Ciaap! " jawab Naruto dan Tosuke berbarengan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Yeeeeeee! Taman belmaiiinn!" teriakTosuke kegirangan saat sudah sampai ke Cincila Park, sebuah taman bermain dengan wahana yang bermacam-macam serta salah satu tempat rekreasi yang paling ramai di Konoha.

"Tosukee, tunggu, jangan pergi duluan, kita harus beli tiket dulu sebelum masuk" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng Tosuke yang sudah berlarian entah kemana.

"Silahkan, 2 tiket untuk dewasa dan 1 tiket untuk anak-anak, oh iya! Untuk anak-anak yang berkunjung, kami memberikan balon gratis, ini silahkan adek manis" kata pekerja Cincila park itu sambil memberikan sebuah balon berbentuk tomat kepada Tosuke, Tosuke yang di beri balon berbentuk buah/sayur kesukaanya itupun semakin bersemangat untuk segera bermain.

"Aligatou !" jawab Tosuke.

"Douita ! silahkan bersenang-senang di Cincila Park ! semoga Hari kalian menyenangkaan~" kata Pekerja itu.

"Yeeee! Ayo maiiinn!" kata Tosuke sambil menarik-narik tangan Naruto.

"Nee Tosuke-chan, jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa Kaa-chan atau Gaara-jiichan ya ? berhubung disini ramai jadi kau juga harus hati-hati, jangan sampai terpisah, karena nanti kau akan tersesat, OK!" kata Naruto menasehati Tosuke.

"Um! Ciap Kaa-chaann!" kata Tosuke.

Lalu Naruto, Gaara, dan Tosuke pun mulai mencoba macam-macam wahana yang ada di Cincila park, sudah bisa di tebak, bahwa yang paling berantusias dan semangat sudah pasti pasangan Ibu dan anak Uzumaki itu, yakni Naruto dan Tosuke.

"Gaara! Ayo naik yang itu!" kata Naruto menarik tangan kanan Gaara sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana yang berbentuk seperti cangkir yang diputar-putar.

"Gaala-jiichan ! ayo naik yang ituu!" kata Tosuke menarik tangan kiri Gaara sambil menunjuk wahana Roller Coaster.

"Tidak! Harus naik yang itu dulu!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Gaara.

"Tidak! Pokoknya halus naik yang ituu!" Tosuke tidak mau kalah ikut-ikutan menarik tangan kiri Gaara, yang membuat sang empunya tangan kebingungan karena ditarik dari dua arah yang berbeda.

"Tu-tunggu! Satu-satu, kita Naik roller coaster itu dulu, baru kita naik Tea cup, setuju?" tawar Gaara memberi penyelesaian.

"Yeee!" Tosuke yang wahana pilihanya dipilih duluan oleh Gaara pun lang melonjak senang, sedangkan Naruto yang menjadi pilihan kedua hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang malah membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setelah mencoba hampir sebagian dari seluruh wahana di Cincila Park, Gaara pun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di sebuah kedai makanan cepat saji untuk memesan makanan serta minuman, berhubung hari sudah menjelang siang serta perut mereka sudah mulai keroncongan maka Gaara memesan 2 buah burger ekstra keju dan 1 buah burger mini dengan ekstra tomat, serta cappucino hangat, jus jeruk, serta jus tomat.

"Itadakimasuu/Itadakimacu" kata mereka berbarengan sebelum menyantap makanan yang sudah terhidang di meja.

"Eh! Naru-chan! Kita ketemu lagi!" kata seseorang sambil melambai kearah Naruto.

"Eh Ino-chan, sungguh kebetulan" kata Naruto, ternyata rang yang tadi memanggil Naruto adalah Ino dan disamping Ino ada Hinata yang juga tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan yang lainya.

"Wah, Hina-chan, kau juga datang ya ? kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya Kita hanya berdua, tadi Ino-chan yang mengajakku" jawab Hinata.

"Hehe mumpung di Konoha aku ingin berkunjung ke taman rekreasi sekaligus untuk refresing, jadinya aku mengajak Hinata, sebenarnya tadi kami juga ingin mengajakmu, hanya saja saat aku datang kerumahmu, katanya kau sedang pergi, tak kusangka kau ternyata juga pergi kesini Naru-chan!" kata Ino menerangkan.

"Heheh iyaa, oh ia, perkenalkan, ini salah satu sahabatku di Konoha" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Oh Sa-sabaku-san" jawab Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Loh ? kalian sudah saling kenal ya ?" tanya Naruto.

"Waktu itu kami pernah meeting bersama dan berhubung Sabaku-san adalah pemimpin rapat, maka scara tidak langsung kami sudah berkenalan saat meeting" terang Ino lagi.

"Oh begitu, Oh iya, tadi bukankah kalian kesini untuk makan atau minum?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh iya! Aku sampai lupa, sebentar ya Naru-chan, aku dan Hinata akan pesan dulu" kata Ino lalu pergi diikuti oleh Hinata di belakangnya.

Setelah memesan makanan Ino dan Hinatapun bergabung dengan meja Naruto, membuatnya semakin ramai, yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya sepele, hanya saja saat ada yang mengatakan hal lucu atau tentang hal-hal memalukan tentang Naruto mereka akan tertawa dan akan menjadi sangat ramai hingga mengundang perhatian dari seluruh pengunjung restoran.

"Hahaha, Oh iya Naruto, bagaimana jika nanti aku dan Hinata akan bergabung denganmu? Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Ino memberi usul.

"Um, bo-boleh saja Ino-chan" jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu boleh saja ! baiklaah ! sekarang wahana apa yang akan kita naiki ?" tanya Naruto yang mulai bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu kembali.

"Mari kita bermain Tornado!" seru Ino tak kalah semangat.

"Um!" jawab mereka serentak lalu bersama-sama berjalan menuju wahana tornado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hina-chan, daijoubu ka ? wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat." Kata Ino.

"Iya, Hina-obaachan pucat banet" kata Tosuke.

"Go-gomene, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan wahana yang ekstrim" jawab Hinata sungkan.

"Hinaaaa-chaaaaaaan, harusnya kau bilang kepada kami, jadinya kan kami tidak mengajakmu" kata Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Go-gomene" kata Hinata.

"Harusnya kami yang meminta maaf Hina-chan" kata Ino.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari minuman hangat untuk Hina-chan" kata Naruto pamit.

"Naruto, tunggu" kata Gaara.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?" tanya Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau tunggu disini saja, biar aku yang akan memcarikan minuman untuk Hyuuga-san" kata Gaara menawarkan, lagi pula, dialah satu-satunya lelaki di antara mereka ( Tosuke tidak dihitung karena masih anak-anak).

"A-arigatou Sabaku-san, tidak usah repot-repot." Kata Hinata sungkan.

"Todak apa-apa Hyuuga-san, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Gaara lalu pergi.

"Hhati-hati Sabaku-san jangan sampai tersesat" kata Ino sambil melambai.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Gaara pergi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Ino.

"Hei, bukankah kau Yamanaka Ino-san ?" tanya orang itu dengan senyuman.

"Oh iya benar, dan kalau tidak salah, bukanya kau Shimura Sai dari Shimura corp ?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, kau benar namaewa Sai, dan kalau tidak salah bukankah yang duduk disebelahmu itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata adik Dari Hyuuga Neji ?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Iya benar" kata Ino mewakili Hinata yang masih susah biacara karena mual.

"Ano, lalu siapa itu yang ada disebelah Hyuuga-san ?" tanya Sai.

"Oh itu, dia adalah temanku dan Hinata" jawab Ino.

"Hei, Naru, perkenalkan dirimu dia adalah salah satu rekan bisnisku dan Sabaku-san waktu meeting waktu itu." Kata Ino memanggil Naruto.

"Oh, souka ? Namaewa Uzumaki Naruto desu, yoroshiku" kata Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya sambil mengulurkan tanganya .

"Watashiwa Sai, Sai Shimura, yoroshiku" jawab Sai sambil menyambut tangan Naruto dan menjabatnya lalu tidak lupa dia membalas senyuman yang Naruto berikan yang malah terkesan seperti senyum palsu.

"Oh iya, Lalu siapakah bocah kecil yang ada di dekatmu itu Naruto-san ?" tanya Sai sambil melihat Tosuke.

"Oh, dia adalah Anaku" jawab Naruto.

"Tosuke-chan, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Naruto lalu mengajak Tosuke untuk mendekati Sai.

"Watashiwa Uzumaki Tosuke desu ! Yoroshiku Jii-chan !" kata Tosuke dengan senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan senyuman Naruto.

"Namaewa Shimura Sai, yoroshiku Tosuke-chan" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Cincila Park ini ?" tanya Sai yag memecah keheningan.

"Kelen banget Jii-chan, celu bangett!" kata Tosuke.

"Hahaha, bagus kalau begitu" jawab Sai sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Tosuke.

"Memangnya kenapa Sai-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh iya, bukankah Cincila Park ini adalah milik Shimura Corp, perusahaan milik keluarga Shimura-san?" kata Ino yang baru ingat.

"Hahaha, begitulah seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ino-san, oh iya, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja ? karena kau seperti memanggil Tou-san ku kalau begitu." Kata Sai kepada Ino.

"Baiklah Sai-san" kata Ino.

"Waahh, sugoi, jadi Cincila Park ini milik keluargamu?" tanya Naruto kagum.

"Hhaha Arigatou Naruto-san, yah kurang lebih begitu." Kata Sai.

"Oh iya, kenapa kalian diam disini ? apakah kalian tidak ingin mencoba semua wahana di Cincila Park ini ? " tanya Sai.

"Hehehe, bukanya begitu, hanya saja kami sedang menunggu teman kami yang sedang membeli minaman untuk Hinata yang sedang tidak enak badan ini." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Eh itu Gaara" kata Naruto saat melihat Gaara yang datang mendekat.

"Jadi teman yang kau maksud itu adalah Sabaku-san ?" tanya Sai.

"Y-ya, begitulah" kata Hinata.

"Hm, ini coklat panasnya" kata Gaara sambil menyodorkan minuman cup bawaanya kepada Hinata yang duduk.

"A-arigatou Sabaku-san" kata Hinata sambil menerima pemberian Gaara.

"Hm, douita." Jawab Gaara.

"Oh, iya, mumpung sudah terkumpul semua serta sepertinya Hinata-san sudah agak mendingan ? bagaimana jika kalian mencoba wahana baru di Cincila Park ini ? " kata Sai menawarkan.

"Wah, Ide yang bagus." Jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya wahana apakah itu?" tanya Ino.

"Screaming Labirin" jawab Sai.

"Oh, aku tahu itu, aku tadi membacanya di brosur, bukankah itu salah satu wahana rumah hantu yang terbaru, jadi di Cincila park ini ada 2 rumah hantu, yang pertama adalah Horror train, sesuai namanya, makanya pengunjung akan menaiki sebuah kereta mini untuk berkeliling. Sedangkan yang terbaru, yakni Screaming Labirin adalah sebuah labirin yang di penuhi hantu jadi pengunjung harus mencari jalan keluar untuk keluar dari labirin berhantu tersebut." Terang Ino.

"Wah, ternyata kau tahu banyak Ino-san" kata Sai.

"Hehe soalnya sebelum kesini, tadi aku sempat membaca brosurnya." Jawab Ino.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan ? apakah kau mau ikut?" tanya Ino.

"Um, a-aku ikut, lagi pula, aku su-sudah lebih baik" kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi ?" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Okee, lecgoo!" kata Tosuke sama bersemangatnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Wah, dari luar sudah terlihat menyeramkan" kata Ino merinding.

"Mengelikan, Tocuke melinding~" kata Tosuke ambil memeluk badanya sendiri.

"Tenang Tosuke-chan, ada Kaa-san Disini" kata Naruto lalu mengusap-usap kepala Tosuke.

"Um!" jawa Tosuke lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita masuk" ajak Sai.

Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah labirin, di dalam labirin itu terasa sangat mencekam, tiba-tiba..

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

Terlihat ada zombie yang penuh dengan darah yang keluar dari sisi labirin dan mengagetkan Naruto dan yang lain.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak mereka berbarengan saking kagetnya.

Hinata yag kagetpun tak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri tetapi untung saja, Gaara yang ada disebelah Hinata dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Hinata, untung saja jarak Hinata dan Gaara dekat, jadi dengan gampang Gaara dapat menangkap tubuh Hinata, yang mengakibatkan tubuh mereka sangat dekat karena Gaara memeluk punggung serta pinggang Hinata, sehingga mau tak mau Hinata menghadap Gaara dan wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat seperti pangeran dan sang putri yang sedang berpelukan seperti di dongeng anak-anak.

'Ternyata di balik poni yang selalu menutupi wajahnya, wajahnya sangat manis dan terlihat mulus tanpa adanya cacat dan rambutnya yang berwarna indigo ini terasa sangat lembut dan wangi, kenapa dia selalu terkesan menutupinya ? padahal dia sangat mempesona dan dengan wangi tubuhnya yang beraroma lavender ini bisa memikat banyak hati, sangat cocok dengan dirinya serta matanya yang sangat unik dan indah seperti bulan sabit, dan jika di amati serasa seperti padang bunga lavender. sungguh disayangkan dia menutupi segala kelebihanya ini' batin Gaara, tertegun saat melihat Hinata dari dekat.

'Wa-wajahnya sangat dekat, rasanya hembusan nafasnya serasa menyentuh kulitku, tanganya sangat kuat dan kokoh, serta mata yang indah, seperti padang rumput hijau yang luas, serta rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok ini sangat terlihat cocok dengan wajahnya yang putih' Batin Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"Ehem! Hey pangeran dan tuan putri, jangan mesra-mesraan disini, ingat, ada anak kecil di dekat kalian, lagi pula, kalian bisa melanjutkan kemesraan kalian ini setelah kita keluar dari labirin ini" kata Ino menggoda Gaara dan Hinata.

"A-arigatou" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah lalu Gaara pun juga langsung melepaskan tanganya dari tubuh Hinata.

"Hm, Do-douita" jawab Gaara.

"Nee Sabaku-san, kenapa kau ikut berbicara gagap seperti Hinata ? jangan-jangan kau terkena Pesona Hinata, Nee Sabaku-kun" goda Ino lagi yang melihat wajah Gaara dihiasi sedikit semburat merah.

"I-ino-chan,~" kata Hinata malu.

"Hehehe kau kenapa Hinata? Wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus" gantian Ino menggoda Hinata.

"Sudah, dari pada membicarakan ini bagaimana jika kita meneruskan perjalan ? lihat, Tosuke terlihat bosan" kata Naruto memecah suasana.

"Hahaha baiklah Naru-chan~" jawab Ino, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hei, Sai-san, bukankah kau merasa Hinata dan Sabaku-kun tadi terlihat manis" tanya Ino kepada Sai yag disebelahnya dan karena Ino berjalan di barisan paling belakang, maka tidak ada yang mendengarkan perkataan Ino selain Sai.

"Iya, sangat manis" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Yey, bukankah mereka seperti tuan putri dan pangeran~" kata Ino lagi kali ini dengan suara yang agak kencang sehingga Naruto yang ada di depanya jadi bisa mendengarkan suara Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa ? " tanya Sai.

"Apanya ?" tanya Ino balik.

"Kelihatanya kau malah ingin merasakanya" kata Sai.

"Pastinya, siapa wanita yang tidak mau di perlakukan seperti itu, tentu saja aku juga ingin~" kata Ino dengan senyuman yang sangat manis yang membuat Sai terpana.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika denganku ? nee, Ino-chan" kata Sai dengan senyumanya.

"Boleh saj- Ehh!" Ino baru tersadar dengan kata-kata Sai, yang seperti menembaknya.

"Uhum, tadi Hinata-chan, sekarang Ino-chan dengan Sai-san, mungkin sebentar lagi akan terlahir pasangan baru." Sekarang gantian Naruto yang menggoda Ino dan Sai, yang membuat muka Ino semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"Wah, Ide yang bagus Naruto-san" kata Sai dengan tanpa dosanya.

"Naruto-chan, Sai-san, kalian apaan sih" kata Ino sangat malu.

"Memangnya kenapa Ino-chan, bukankah itu ide yang bagus ?" tanya Sai dengan watadosnya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya polos atau apa sih" tanya Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa ? lagi pula aku juga tertarik denganmu Ino-chan" kata Sai tersenyum dengan jujurnya, yang membuat wajah Ino semakin terbakar.

"Yey! Pasangan baru~" goda Naruto.

"I-ino-chan, ka-kalian cocok kok " kata Hinata yag ikut nimbruk.

"AA! Sudaah~" kata Ino semakin malu seperti Hinata yang sebelumnya dia goda tadi.

'Lamaaa, kalau begini kapan campe pucuk labilin nya ? apa aku aja ya, yang ngawalin, bial kayak pemimpin ? yaudah aku aja yang ngawalin' Batin Tosuke lalu tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang disana, Tosuke pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menyusuri labirin sendiri...

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>apa yang akan terjadi dengan Tosuke ?<p>

apakah benar tumbuh bibit-bibit cinta diantara para muda mudi itu ?

kapankah Sasuke menemui Naruto ?

nantikan di chapter berikutnya OK :D

tetap ikuti kisah seru yang terjadi antara Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Sakura Dsb,, hanya di Sky Without Clouds :D

* * *

><p>sasu: kapan ketemunya ?<p>

mellia : himitsu~

sasu : kelamaan

mellia : iya2 T^T

naru : mellia-chan, jangan lupa balas review ya :D

mellia : um ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>cuap-cuap dan balas review chap 7 XD<strong>

**Dewi15 **: ini udah lanjut kok :D wkwkw tauk tuh :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**heriyandi kurosaki ** : wkwkw iya tuh :P wkwk iya ini udah update kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Kina Shinigami : **arigatou T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Ahn Ryuuki** : ahn-san T^T arigatou gozaimasuu nee, T^T mellia terharu T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Nokia 7610** : wkwkw iya, ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**nanaleo099 : **wkwkw iya :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**gothiclolita89** : wkwkw sebenernya sih mau akubuat dikit heheh XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**kitsune Riku11** : wkwkw iya =_= wkwk ini udah update kok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**RevmeMaki : **arigatouu :D gapapa kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Anisa Phantomhive** : wkwkw iya2 :D wkwkw arigatou suke-chan, ereri-chan, arigatou nee XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**shinn kazumiya :** wkwkw gomene XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**permatakedua9** : arigatou nee T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Ara Uchiha** : gomene typo T^T arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**minyak tanah** : arigatou XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**anakarina12576 **: wkwkw arigatou :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**miftacinya** :arigatou T^T wkwk iya ini udah lanjut :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**uzumakinamikazehaki** : wwkw iya rumit XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Yukayu Zuki** : wkwkw arigatou :D oke2 sipp :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**laelileleistiani** : arigatou T^T saya setuju :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**B-Rabbit Ai** :wkwkwk iya :D jawaban 1 :P mungkin ada XD 2. wkwk boleh aja, tapi mau dipertimbangkan dulu ya :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**hyuashiya**: wkkwk arigatou T^T :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**eizanki** : wkwkwk pasti :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Luca Marvell** : saya gatau :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Uzumaki Lala** : wkwkw kalau begitu gabisa janji XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : wkwkw sabar :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : kata siapa udah ketemu ? ==a arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Akashi Aoi-desu**: wkwkw iya2, arigatou :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**chika**: arigatou :D iya2 :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : wkwkw iya XD lagi2 reviewnya banyak dari fujoshi-chan XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**RyunkaSanachikyu** : wkwkw sabar :D arigatou dukunganya XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**DiebleNoAngeloNeroTheDevil**: wkwkwk boleh tuh jadi detective :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**ichecassiopeiajaejoong** : wkwkw gpp kok :d arigatou :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**ryliethakashiva** : wkwkwk sakura nyeremin XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Guest** : wkwkw emang kenapa kalau sakura di pecat ? :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**aurelsarrs**: wkwkw gomene XD tauk tuh sasu teme XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**yuichi**: wkwkw iya2 ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Uzumaki Lala** : wkwkw gpp kok :D khusus kali ini tetep mellia balas XD wkwkw silahkan pikir lagi, jawabanya nanti kalau fic ini udah tamat :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

* * *

><p><strong><strong>MINA SAN YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW, ALERT, BAHKAN NGE FAV, ARIGATOUU BANGET T^T<strong>**

****BERKAT KALIANLAH MELLIA MAU NGELANJUTIN SWC, ARIGATOUUU T^T****

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DEH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg dll.**

**Yang gak berkenan, lebih baik gak lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence reader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><strong>minnaaaaa, gomen mellia lama update, soalnya LAGI-LAGI documen ilang, dan syukurlah mellia bisa bangun dari keterpurukan mellia karena nilai yang gagal karena kejahatan T^T dan disini isinya bakalan rada hurt karena NARUTO KETEMU SASUKE! JADI AYOO BUARUAN LIAT :P Arigatoooooooooooooooooo dan gomen karena kali ini cuma bisa update pendek T^T<br>**

* * *

><p><em>sebelumnya :<br>_

_._

_._

_"Uhum, tadi Hinata-chan, sekarang Ino-chan dengan Sai-san, mungkin sebentar lagi akan terlahir pasangan baru." Sekarang gantian Naruto yang menggoda Ino dan Sai, yang membuat muka Ino semakin memerah mendengarnya._

_"Wah, Ide yang bagus Naruto-san" kata Sai dengan tanpa dosanya._

_"Naruto-chan, Sai-san, kalian apaan sih" kata Ino sangat malu._

_"Memangnya kenapa Ino-chan, bukankah itu ide yang bagus ?" tanya Sai dengan watadosnya._

_"Kau itu sebenarnya polos atau apa sih" tanya Ino._

_"Memangnya kenapa ? lagi pula aku juga tertarik denganmu Ino-chan" kata Sai tersenyum dengan jujurnya, yang membuat wajah Ino semakin terbakar._

_"Yey! Pasangan baru~" goda Naruto._

_"I-ino-chan, ka-kalian cocok kok " kata Hinata yag ikut nimbruk._

_"AA! Sudaah~" kata Ino semakin malu seperti Hinata yang sebelumnya dia goda tadi._

_'Lamaaa, kalau begini kapan campe pucuk labilin nya ? apa aku aja ya, yang ngawalin, bial kayak pemimpin ? yaudah aku aja yang ngawalin' Batin Tosuke lalu tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang disana, Tosuke pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menyusuri labirin sendiri..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama saling menggoda akhirnya ada yang menyadari bahwa ada anggota mereka yang pergi.

"A-ano, apakah kalian ta-tahu dimana Tosuke-chan ?" tanya Hinata yang sadar akan kepergian Tosuke.

Lalu mereka pun akhirnya sadar bahwa Tosuke sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi dan telah pergi entah kemana.

"Di-dimana Tosuke ?!" kata Naruto yang khawatir.

"Tenanglah Naru-chan, kita pasti akan menemukan Tosuke-chan" kata Ino mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang sedang dilanda kecemasan yag amat sangat itu.

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa tenang ! anakku pergi dan aku tidak menyadarinya, Kaa-san macam apa aku ini?" kata Naruto matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Su-sudah Naru-chan, lebih baik ki-kita tenang dulu" kata Hinata.

"Ta-tapi Tosuke sendirian disini, bagaimana jika dia tersesat ? atau dia kenapa-napa ? aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi hal buruk terhadap Tosuke." Kata Naruto sangat kalut. Sekarang perasaanya dipenuhi dengan kecemasan, rasa takut dan kekhawatiran akan Tosuke.

"Jangan berfikir Naegatif dulu Nauto-san, mungkin saja Tosuke belum jauh dari sini jadi lebih baik kita segera mencari saja" kata Sai memberi jalan keluar.

"Hm, benar katanya, lebih baik kita segera berpencar dan mencarinya sebelum dia semakin jauh." Kata Gaara.

"karena disini ada dua lorong dan kita sendiri juga tidak tahu jalan mana yang Tosuke ambil, maka sudah pasti kita harus berpencar. Jadi Ino dan Sai pergi ke kanan dan sisanya akan pergi kekiri. Dan jangan lupa untuk terus saling menghubungi jika salah satu dari kita menemukan Tosuke. Bagaimana ?" kata Gaara memutuskan.

"Haik!" jawab mereka serempak.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Bagaimana ini ? bagaimana jika terjadi sesutau..." kata Naruto menggumam sendiri saking cemasnya.

"Te-tenanglah Naru-chan, ki-kita pasti akan menemukan Tosuke-chan. Lebih baik Naru-chan berdoa pada Kami-sama agar Tosuke-chan baik-baik saja." Kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku khawatir sekali Hina-chan" kata Naruto.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus bagaimana kita bisa konsentrasi mencari Tosuke ?" kata Gaara.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Naruto.

"HIIEE!" tiba-tiba tersengar suara teriakan Tosuke tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada.

"Itu suara Tosuke !" kata Naruto lalu langsung bergegas menuju arah teriakan.

"Tosuke!" teriak Naruto saat menemukan Tosuke yang berdiri gemetaran.

"A-apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto yang telah menemukan Tosuke angsung saja memeluk tubuh Tosuke yang saat ini sedang gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi ? apakah kau baik-baik saja ? Tosuke yang tenang, Kaa-san disini" kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap punggung Tosuke yang berada di gendonganya.

"Ta-tadi ada hantu yang mengejal Tocuke, jadi Tocuke lali, tapi tiba-tiba cepelti ada tangan yang menalik cuke. Kaa-chan, Cuke takut" kata Tosuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Lalu Tosuke tidak kenapa-napa kan ? ada yang luka ?" tanya Naruto.

"Tocuke tidak apa-apa kok Kaa-chan." Jawa Tosuke.

"Yokatta. Kaa-san tadi sudah bilang kan ? jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari Kaa-san, bagaimana jika tadi Tosuke kenapa-napa ?" kata Naruto menasihati Tosuke.

"Gomene Kaa-chan, coalnya tadi Kaa-chan cibuk cendili kan Cuke jadi bocen." Kata Tosuke.

"Gomen ya, pokoknya lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi" kta Naruto sambil tersenyum lega ke arah Tosuke.

"Um! Cuke janji ga bakal buat Kaa-chan kawatil lagi" kata Tosuke membalas senyuman Naruto dan mereka pun berpelukan Hinata yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum lega.

"Hm, aku akan megabari yang lainya jika Tosuke sudah ketemu" kata Gaara.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_"Moshi-moshi ?" jawab Ino di sebrang elefon._

_"Hm, Tosuke sudah ketemu" jawab Gaara._

_"Yokataa, baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan tunggu di pintu keluar" jawab Ino._

_"Hm." Jawab Gaara lalu memutuskan sambungan._

"Siapa?" tanya Sai yang ada disamping Ino.

"Oh, tadi Gaara-san. Dia bilang kalau Tosuke sudah ketemu" jawab Ino.

"Oh, yokatta" jawab Sai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setelah mereka bertemu di pintu keluar mereka kembali melanjutkan menaiki wahana yang ada dan tentu saja, kali ini tangan Tosuke di pegang erat oleh Naruto agar Tosue tidak kemana-mana lagi.

Setalah lelah bermain, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke tempat masing-masing kecuali Sai, karena dia masih harus Meeting dengan Klient tentang wahana baru di Cincila park ini.

Dan setelah saling berpamitn akhirnya mereka pulang dan Naruto serta Tosuke juga ikut pulang bersama Gaara. Sedangkan Ino pulang bersama Hinata menuju ke hotel tempat mereka menginap, sebenarnya tadi Sai sudah menawarkan untuk mengantar. tetapi Ino menolak dan sedangkan Hinata juga sudah pasti menolak karena sifat nya yang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain dan mereka akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menaiki Taxi sampai ke hotel.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setelah Gaara mengantarkan Naruto dan Tosuke sampai ke mansion Naruto. Gaara pun pamit pulang ke apartement nya sedangkan Tosuke dari mulai perjalanan sudah tertidur karena kelelahan dan akhirnya Gaara yang menggendongnya dan membawanya kekamar sebelumnya.

"Hm, aku pulang dulu." Kata Gaara hendak pamit.

"Um! Baiklah, berhati-hatilah Gaara. Dan mmm, Arigatou untuk kesenangan hari ini aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya bagaimana" kata Naruto berterimakasih.

"Hm, douita, tidak perlu membalasnya" jawab Gaara.

'Kau Cuma cukup membalas perasaanku dan aku bisa memberimu lebih dari semua ini' batin Gaara.

"Arigatouuu Gaara! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik " kata Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara.

'Hm, sahabat ya ?... apakah aku hanya sebatas sahabat bagimu ? apakah aku bisa mengambil peran lebih dari sekedar sahabat? Andai kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Apakah kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu ?' batin Gaara sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sudah semakin malam." Kata Gaara kembali pamit kepada Naruto dan pulang ke apartement nya.

Setelah melihat kepergian Gaara, Naruto lalu menutup pintunya serta tidak lupa menguncinya. Lalu Naruto berjala ke arah kamar mandi untuk sekedar memersihkan tubuhya yang tadi berkeringat saat bermain tetapi saat Naruto baru saja menginjakan kakinya di kamar mandi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu mansion nya.

"Siapa ? apakah Gaara kembali karena barangnya tertinggal?" pikir Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu.

Stelah Naruto membuka pintu, Naruto kaget dan shock saat tahu siapa orang yang tadi mengetuk pintunya.

Seorang pria berkulit putih yang nyaris pucat, bertubuh tinggi dan bidang, wajah yang terlihat kelelahan tetapi tetap saja memancarkan ketampanan, hidung yang mancung serta bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak juga tipis menambah ketampanan pada wajah itu, dan sepasang manik berwarna onyx kelam yang terlihat memancarkan kerinduan yang amat dalam serta terselip juga penyesalan yang teramat sangat di dalamnya. Rambut yang berwarna dongker yang walaupun terlihat melawan gravitasi itu juga tidak mengurangi ketampananya sama sekali, dan dengan semua pesona itu mengingatkan Naruto atas semua kenangan yang dulu pernah Ia buat bersama pria yang kini ada di depanya ini.

Banyak memori mulai berputar di pikiranya, tentang kebahagiaan yang membuatnya tersenyum saat mengigatnya, tidak lupa dengan kepedihan, kekecewaan dan rasa sakit hati yang seolah seperti sebuah palu raksasa yang meluluh lantahkan hatinya yang sudah sekuat tenaga ia bangun kembali selama beberapa tahun ini, serta kenangan pahit itu juga yang menyadarkanya dari pikiranya yang melayang jauh entah kemana dan mengingatkanya bahwa sekarang didapanya terdapat pria itu, pria yang membuat pikiranya kacau dan hilang entah kemana.

Sudah dapat dipastikan, bahwa pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang dulu menorehkan kenangan manis dan kenagan paling buruk dalam hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Grepp!

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat, meluapkan seluruh emosi yang ditahanya sekian lama, meluapkan rasa rindunya kepada sosok yang sekarang ada di pelukanya. Orang yang selama ini selalu dicintainya.

"Sa-sasuke..." kata Naruto sangat lirih dan dari matanya turun bulir-bulir air mata yang secara berebutan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto, aku merindukanmu." Kata Sasuke sambil membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan pundak dan leher Naruto, mencium wangi khas yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Sa-Sasuke ?" kata Naruto sambil sesenggukan.

"Iya. Ini aku, Sasuke.." kata Sasuke dengan lirih serta dengan nada yang getir.

"Ke-kenapa ? ke-kenapa kau me-menemuiku ?" kata Naruto yang pikiranya sudah mulai sadar dan kembali ke kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu kembali pulang ke rumah kita." kata Sasuke.

"Ru-rumah kita ? mungkin yang benar adalah rumahmu Sasuke. Karena sudah tidak ada aku lagi dalam kata "kita" mu itu." Kata Naruto lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak! Kau salah, rumah itu selamanya hanya akan menjadi rumah kita milikmu juga !" kata Sasuke yang kembali mengunci Naruto dalam pelukanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

"Su-sudahlah Sasuke-san disinilah kita." Kata Naruto.

"Hn, apa maksudmu. Dan apa itu ? Sasuke-san ? cih ! aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu Dobe" kata Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata Dobe. Yang membuat Naruto tersentak oleh nama panggilan itu. Nama panggilan yang biasanya Sasuke panggil kepadanya saat mereka masih bersama dulu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-san, kita yan dulu dan sekarang sudah berbeda, dan kita juga sudah memiliki kehiduan sendiri" kata Naruto yang berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Sudah kubilang. Hilangkan embel-embel 'san' mu itu. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Dan kau salah !" kata Sasuke mulai emosi.

"A-apanya yang salah" kata Naruto yang kaget karena intonasi Sasuke yang mulai berubah.

"Kau bilang memiliki kehidupan sendiri ! apanya yang sendiri ! selama ini aku tidak bisa melupakanmu ! aku selalu berusaha dan terus berusaha untuk menemukanmu ! aku selalu memikirkanmu kapanpun dimanapun ! tidak pernah bisa terlepas sedetikpun tanpa dirimu ! apanya yang kau bilang kehidupan sendiri ! ini sangat menyakitkan !" kata Sasuke yang berbicara panjang ebar, melupakan nama Uchiha yang disandangnya.

"Kalau begitu, gantian aku bertanya. Kamu bilang menyakitkan ?! coba bandingkan denganku ?! aku selalu setia dan berusaha membahagiakanmu dan menjadi pendamping yang baik, mencoba melakukan apapun agar kau bahagia. Tapi apa balasanmu ! APA ! kau wa-waktu itu... kauu.. ka-kau malah..." Naruto tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya. Dia menangis sambil satu tanganya menutup mulutnya sedangkan tanganya yang satunya lagi mereas pakaianya tepat pada bagian dada. Karena disanalah rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Walau Naruto menangis dalam diam. Tetapi tangisan itu terasa sangat pilu dan menyayat hati siapapun yang melihatnya, apalagi Sasuke yang merasa bersalah karena ego nya yang masih bisa berkata bahwa dia yang terskiti.

Apakah kau lupa Sasuke ? kaulah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Kaulah yang menghancurkanya terutama pada hatinya. Kau jugalah yang merusak hubungan suci kalian. Jadi kali ini apa salah Naruto ? apa salahnya jika dia pergi dan meninggalkanmu agar kau bisa berbahagia dengan wanita u itu ? pikirkan ! sesakit apapun hatinya, dia tdak se egois itu untuk memaksamu memilih dia ! bahkan dia mengalah hanya untuk wanita murahanmu itu ! bayangkan jika kau menjadi dia. Pergi sendirian tanpa tahu arah tujuan dan dalam keadaan mengandung ! kau ingat ?! Dia mengandung, dan itu anakmu Sasuke. Mengapa kau masih saja tetapi bisa se egois ini ! sungguh memalukan!

"ARRGGHHH!" Sasuke yang merasa sangat jahat hanya bisa berteriak pilu sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri sampai helai-helai raven itu rontok mengenai lantai tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang sadar akan kelakuan Sasuke akhirnya bangun dan menghentikan aksi Sasuke. bahkan Naruto mengelus-elus surai Sasuke agar supaya Sasuke tenang.

Lihatlah ? sebagaimanapun kau menyakitinya, dia tetap peduli padamu...

Dia walaupun meninggalkanmu dia tetap tak pernah melupakanu juga Sasuke. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir jika hanya kau yang tersiksa. Bahkan dirinya. Naruto. Tersikasa berkali-kali lipat dari apa yang kau rasakan itu Sasuke. Sungguh, kau begitu brengsek dan sangat jahat jika kau berkata bahwa kau tersiksa karena kesalahan Naruto yang pergi meninggalkanmu.

Dasar... mengapa kau tak pernah puas ? kau sudah memiliki seseorang sepertinya, tetapi kau malah berhubungan dengan gadis murahan itu. Dia bahkan jauh tidak sebandung dengan Naruto, ckckck mau bagaimana lagi ? kau sudah terlanjur mengacaukan segalanya, lebih baik berdoalah kepada kami-sama. Karena hanya dia yang tau bagaimana akhir dari ini semua...

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>apa yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto dan Sasuke ?<p>

apakah Tosuke akan tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah ayahnya ?

dan apakah Sakura mulai bertindak ?

nantikan di chapter berikutnya OK :D

tetap ikuti kisah seru yang terjadi antara Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Sai Dsb,, hanya di Sky Without Clouds :D

* * *

><p>mellia : akhirnya ketemu juga =_=<p>

sasu : hn, kelamaan nunda

naru : yokatta :D

mellia : haikk haikk =_=

* * *

><p><strong>oh iya, sebelumnya melia mau ngadain vote nih :D<strong>

**ada beberapa pilihan, yakni :**

**Naruto-Gaara**

**Sasuke-Naruto**

**Gaara-Hinata**

**Sasuke-Sakura**

**Sasuke-Gaara **

**hayuk silahkan dipilih, saya mohon untuk kalian semua mem vote, karena pilihan kalianlah yang akan menentukan :D**

**Arigatouu mina-san :D**

* * *

><p><strong>cuap-cuap dan balas review chap 8 XD :3<br>**

**Nokia 7610 :** wkwk okok ini juga udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**uzumakinamikazehaki** : wkwk ini banyak genrenya sebenernya :D aku buat rada family juga karena di chap 9 ini ada sedikit hurt :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**heriyandi kurosaki** : wkwk ini mereka udah ketemu kok :D wkwk tunggu aja, nanti juga bakalan ketauan :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**shinn kazumiya** : wkwkw gomenee :D ini udah ketemu kok :D yang bersama sakura sudah pasti tokoh jahat lainya hehe XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Dewi15** : wkwk iya, naru sampe kalang kabut XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**eizanki : ** gatau tuh Tosuke mau kemana :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**yassir2374** : okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**shizuka kirarin** : wkwkw iya :D ini sasuke muncul kok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**irmasepti11** : wkwk benar sekali, mereka ketemu di chapter ini hehe tapi sayang pendek yaah XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Ahn Ryuuki** : wkwkw tenang, engga kok, ini hurt :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**ichecassiopeiajaejoong** : wkwkw ini tosuke ketemu kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Luca Marvell** : wkwkw sayangnya tidak XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Blueonyx Syiie** : wkwk okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**ryliethakashiva** : wkwkw makasih saranya, nanti bakalan aku sampein ke tosuke :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Uzumaki Lala** : 1. wkwkw sayangnya salah :P 2. wkwkw tau aja :P engga tuh, sasu kan orangnya nekat =_= :P arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**anakarina12576** : wkwk iya, sampe bosen tuh suke nunggu nya XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**minyak tanah** : wkwk okok ini udah lanjut kok :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Ara Uchiha** : OKEE :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : wkwk soalnya itu nama yang bersejarah XD iya, ga keluar :D wkwkw itu ada dimana2 tuh XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : naru kan gender bender XD #plakk wkwkw hanya tuhan yang tahu #plakk XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : ketemu nya di rumah Naruto malah XD kamu review anya lagi yah =_= arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**versetta** : wkwkw saya juga gatau XD wkwkw sabar2 :D arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Nichan-ah** : kalo ga salah sih 5 XD wkwkw hanya Tuhan yang tahu kalau itu #plakk XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**dian :** wkwkw gomene kalau lama XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Guest : **wkwkw gomene, saya buat rada OOC supaya keliatan menyesali aja XDwkwkw keemuanya malah di rumah naru hehe XD mellia rasa di chap kali ini ada sedikit cuplikan hurt XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Anisa-san** : emang kenapa kalo di warnet ? buakanya gaada salahnya deh ==a emang ada apa dengan gaara? O^O arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**yuichi** : wkwk iyatauk tuh suke XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Arruka Seijuuro Tetsuya** : wkwkw saya juga gatau XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**altadinata : ** wkwkw iya, ini udah lanjut kok XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**B-Rabbit Ai** :wkwkwk mau gimana lagi, itu ide yang lumayan juga hehe :D wkwkw gatau tuh suka lepas sendiri minta di rantai tuh XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**funny bunny blaster** : wkwkw kalau begitu silahkan fote untuk pairingnya, supaya nanti pairnya bisa jelas XD wkwkw arigatou :d gomene kalau lama update XD arigato atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

* * *

><p><strong><strong>MINA SAN YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW, ALERT, BAHKAN NGE FAV, ARIGATOUU BANGET T^T<strong>**

****BERKAT KALIANLAH MELLIA MAU NGELANJUTIN SWC, ARIGATOUUU T^T****

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DEH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	10. Chapter 10

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior, junior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg, temanya basi -_- dll.**

**Yang tidak berkenan, lebih baik tidak lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik dan saran yang membangun asal bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence reader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigatou gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><strong>minnaaaaa, gomen mellia lama update, soalnya LAGI-LAGI documen ilang, dan melia harus ngulangin bikin ide serta nulis dari awal T^T dan disini isinya bakalan rada hurt karena NARUTO SUDAH SASUKE! JADI AYOO BUARUAN LIAT :P Arigatoooooooooooooooooou dan gomen kalau kurang memuaskan serta rada aneh T^T<br>**

** .**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>sebelumnya :<em>

_"ARRGGHHH!" Sasuke yang merasa sangat jahat hanya bisa berteriak pilu sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri sampai helai-helai raven itu rontok mengenai lantai tepat di depan Naruto._

_Naruto yang sadar akan kelakuan Sasuke akhirnya bangun dan menghentikan aksi Sasuke. bahkan Naruto mengelus-elus surai Sasuke agar supaya Sasuke tenang._

_Lihatlah ? sebagaimanapun kau menyakitinya, dia tetap peduli padamu..._

_Dia walaupun meninggalkanmu dia tetap tak pernah melupakanu juga Sasuke. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir jika hanya kau yang tersiksa. Bahkan dirinya. Naruto. Tersikasa berkali-kali lipat dari apa yang kau rasakan itu Sasuke. Sungguh, kau begitu brengsek dan sangat jahat jika kau berkata bahwa kau tersiksa karena kesalahan Naruto yang pergi meninggalkanmu._

_Dasar... mengapa kau tak pernah puas ? kau sudah memiliki seseorang sepertinya, tetapi kau malah berhubungan dengan gadis murahan itu. Dia bahkan jauh tidak sebandung dengan Naruto, ckckck mau bagaimana lagi ? kau sudah terlanjur mengacaukan segalanya, lebih baik berdoalah kepada kami-sama. Karena hanya dia yang tau bagaimana akhir dari ini semua..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Naruto POV**

'Kami-sama, ternyata inikah arti dari semua pertanda yang Engkau berikan ?'

'Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya Kami-sama ? dengan kau mendatangkan Sasuke kembali ke duniaku ? apakah ini awal yang baik atau malah awal yang buruk ? bagaimana aku harus menghadapi ini Kami-sama ? semoga nanti segala pilihanku akan berakhir baik Kami-sama. Onegai~'

"Apa tujuanya kembali kesini ?" bisikku sangat pelan sambil memandangi orang yang saat ini sedang tidur di sofa apartemenku. aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia akan kembali ke lingkup duniaku lagi.

**Author's ****POV**

"Hn, apakah kau sangat suka memandangi wajahku saat aku tidur ? " kata Sasuke yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya sehingga mengagetkan Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Naruto yang sudah bisa mengendalikan keterkejutanya.

"Hn, sejak kau mulai memperhatikanku" jawab Sasuke jujur.

"La-lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah bangun ?" tanya Naruto yang malu karna ketahuan sedang mengamati Sasuke saat tidur.

"Hn, aku tidak mau mengganggumu yang terlihat sangat serius memperhatikanku." Kata Sasuke yang tepat mengenai Naruto.

"Cu-cukup, lebih baik kita segera selesaikan masalah ini, jadi intinya saja, apa tujuanmu menemuiku Sasuke-san" kata Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka caramu memanggilku!" kata Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke, itu tidak ada hubunganya." Kata Naruto.

"Hn, aku tidak akan menjawabmu kalau begitu." Kata Sasuke sekenanya.

'Dasar, dia tetap saja egois' batin Naruto.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan Teme" kata Naruto sebal dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Hn, itu lebih baik daripada kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel yang terasa seperti kau memanggil Ayahku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dasar, bukanya kau memang sekarang sudah tua ? ne ? Teme-jiisan ?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa dengan tawa khasnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat tawamu" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis melihat tawa Naruto yang sangat dirindukanya selama ini, bukan hanya tawanya, dia merindukan segala hal yang ada pada diri Naruto.

"Ehem, kalau begitu aku akan memberikan pertanyaan yang sama terhadapmu. Apa tujuanmu kemari Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, aku merindukanmu Dobe, apakah kau sudah lupa dengan kata-kataku semalam ?" kata Sasuke.

Ingatan Naruto mulai berputar pada tadi malam saat kedatangan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Hn, gomene Dobe, Aishiteru" kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kaget.

Bila harus jujur, jujur saja dalam hati Naruto masih ada Sasuke disana, walau sudah terpendan di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, jika saja Sasuke mengucapkan hal ini 6 Tahun yang lalu, dirinya pasti akan langsung blushing dan akan brhambur ke pelukan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Tetapi jika terjadi sekarang, bahkan untuk tersenyumpun rasanya sulit, setiap mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit, apalagi jika harus bertemu denganya, apalagi kembali bersamanya, dirinya rasa tidak untuk sekarang, dia sangat takut jika kejadian yang lalu akan terulag kembali yang hanya akan menambahkan luka menganga dalam hatinya.

"Go-gomen Sasuke, aku sudah memaafkanmu, tetapi jika untuk menerimamu, aku rasa tidak lagi" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum getir.

"Kenapa ? apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku ?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memelas, baru kali ini Naruto melihat wajah seorang Uchiha yang memelas tepat di hadapanya, apalagi ini Sasuke, salah satu uchiha dengan harga diri yang sangat tinggi.

"Itu tidak ada hubunganya Sasu." Kata Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sasuke.

"Lalu kena-"

"Kaa-chaaan.." tiba-tiba kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh Tosuke yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya, Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Tosuke sudah bangun membuatnya bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Sasuke maupun Tosuke.

"Kaa-chan ? siapa Jii-chan itu ?" tanya Tosuke sambil mengucek matanya.

Naruto yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari anaknya itu menjadi bingung, apakah dia harus jujur dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah ayah Tosuke, atau dia harus berbohong kepada Tosuke bahwa itu hanyalah kenalanya belaka. Itu membuat Naruto sangat bingung, Sasuke yang bisa membaca air muka Naruto langsung menjawab pertanyaan Tosuke.

"Jii-chan adalah teman Kaa-chan, perkenalkan nama Jii-chan adalah Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Sasuke.

"Um ! watashiwa Tosuke Uzumaki desu." Jawab Tosuke bersemangat.

'Jadi ini anak Naruto ? apakah berarti ini adalah anakku ? jika dilihat sekilas dia sangat mirip denganku ? tapi kenapa dia memanggilku Jii-chan ? apakah Naruto tidak memberitahu tentangku ? tentang Tou-san nya yang asli ? kenapa Naruto ?' batin Sasuke miris.

'Jii-chan ini cungguh milip cama Cuke, apa Jii-chan ini codalanya Tou-can nya Cuke ya ?' pikir Tosuke dalam hati.

"A-ano, Jii-chan, Apakah Jii-chan kenal cama Tou-chan nya Cuke ?" tanya Tosuke yang sangat berharap bahwa kali ini dia bisa mengetahui tentang Tou-channya yang selama ini tidak dia miliki.

'Aku Tou-san mu, bagaimana ini ? apa yang harus aku jawab kepadanya?' batin Sasuke bingung, kali ini sepertinya otak keturunan Uchihanya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi untuk masalah seperti ini.

'A-apa ! bagaimana ini ? kenapa Tosuke bertanya hal seperti ini pada Sasuke ? Kami-sama semoga jawaban Sasuke kali ini tidak akan memperburuk keadaan.' Batin Naruto.

"Hn, begitulah, dulu kami adalah sahabat dekat." Jawab Sasuke yang bingung harus menjawab apa, sebenarnya dia ingin berkata sejujurnya, tetapi dia enggan memperburuk keadaan.

"Benalkahh ! kalau begitu Jii-chan tau dimana Tou-channya Cuke dong ?" tanya Tosuke dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"To-tosuke-chan, sudah ya, jangan ganggu Sasu-jiichan lagi, karena Jii-chan baru saja sampai dan kelelahan, jadi biarkan istirahat dulu ya.." bujuk Naruto agar Tosuke tidak bertanya yang macam-macam lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi Kaa-chan..."

"Sudah, tidak ada tapi-tapian, lebih baik sekarang Tosuke siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah, ayo, keburu telat" kata Naruto memotong kata-kata Tosuke.

"Haik, Kaa-chan" kata Tosuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dobe, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-apa? Memberitahukan semuanya ? agar dia mencarimu dan meninggalkanku ? kalau begitu tidak akan!" kata Naruto berang.

"Hn, tidak mungkin dia akan meninggalkanmu, lagi pula dia juga baru berumur 5 tahun" kata Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu kalau umur Tosuke 5 tahun?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Dasar dobe, kau meninggalkanku sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu bukan, dan saat itu kau sedang mengandung, otomatis umur anakmu sekitar 5 tahun kebawah, tidak mungkin jika anakmu berumur 10 tahun" kata Sasuke menerangkan panjang lebar.

"Be-begitu, aku kira kau.."

"Apa ? kau kira aku memata-matai mu begitu ? tapi sayangnya kau benar, hanya saja aku tidak menemukan keberadaanmu, dan itu membuatku frustasi dobe!" kata Sasuke.

'Apakah sebegitu frustasinya dia mencariku dan Tosuke ?' batin Naruto.

"Jadi, kau harus menghargai kerja kerasku selama ini dengan pulang bersamaku dan kita kembali seperti dulu" kata Sasuke memutuskan seenaknya.

"Ti-tidak... apa yang aku rasakan 5 tahun yang lalu sudah membuatku sadar, bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama Teme, kau bahkan mengusirku saat itu, pa-padahal aku mengandung Tosuke, anakmu! Kau malah bersama Sakura dan pergi meninggalkanku ! aku tidak bisa,,,, setiap aku memikirkanmu, bayangan tentang kejadian itu ikut terputar bersamaan, dan itu mengingatkanku tentang luka atas perbuatanmu Sasuke.." kata Naruto sambil menangis.

Sasuke yang melihatnya bingung harus melakukan apa, karena hal itu memang salahnya, salahnya karena tergoda oleh Sakura, salahnya karena mengkhianati Naruto, salahnya karena mengusir Naruto, salahnya karena membuang Naruto dan anaknya serta masih banyak lagi kesalahan-kesalahan yang dia perbuat sehingga Naruto pergi meninggalkanya sendiri...

Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto lagi, tetapi dia juga tidak tega melihat keputusasaan Naruto karenanya, apa yang harus dia lakukan ? apakah ini akan berakhir seperti novel happy ending dimana dia akan hidup bersama lagi dan membuat keluarga bahagia, atau sebaliknya, Naruto menolak untuk kembali bersamanya dan dia akan sendirian lagi selamanya tanpa adanya Naruto di sisinya...

"Kaa-chan, aku cudah ciap" kata Tosuke yang sudah siap dengan seragam serta tasnya.

Naruto langsung mengusap air matanya hingga tak berbekas dan berjalan ke arah Tosuke.

"Anak pintar, sekarang ayo kita berangkat" kata Naruto dengan senyumanya yang biasanya, tapi kali ini yang terlihat hanyalah senyum yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Kaa-chan abic nangic ya ? Kaa-chan kenapa ? apa ada yang macam-macam cama Kaa-chan ? cini, bakalan Tocuke lawan !" kata Tosuke yang sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah pada Kaa-chanya.

"Haha, Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tadi ada debu yang masuk, jadinya mata Kaa-chan perih" kata Naruto berbohog agar Tosuke tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya lagi.

"Benel ? apa pellu Cuke tiup ?" tawar Tosuke.

"Tidak usah, mata Kaa-chan sudah tidak kenapa-kenapa kok" kata Naruto.

"Ooh begitu, kalau begitu kapan kita belangkat Kaa-chan ?" tanya Tosuke.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengantarkan Tosuke ?" Sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

'A-apa ? jangan-jangan dia mau mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil Tosuke dariku...' batin Naruto.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih Uchiha-san, saya bisa mengantarkan Tosuke sendiri dan lagi pula sekolah Tosuke tidak jauh dari sini" kata Naruto menolak tawaran Sasuke.

"Hn, aku bawa mobil, kau tidak perlu jalan kaki" kata Sasuke lagi bersikukuh.

"Sudah saya bilang, tidak terimakasih" kata Naruto mulai berkata ketus keada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Tosuke? mau berangkat bersama Jii-san ? Jii-san membawa mobil, bagaimana ?" tanya Sasuke, sengaja menanyakanya pada Tosuke karena jika dia menanyakanya pada Naruto maka Naruto sudah pasti akan menolaknya.

"Benalkah ? Cuke mauu, tapi Cuke tanya dulu pada Kaa-chan cuke" kata Tosuke sangat antusias dengan tawaran Sasuke.

"Mm anoo, Kaa-chan, tadi Cacuke-Jiichan menawari Cuke untuk berangkat bersama naik mobil, apa boleh ?" tanya Tosuke dengan mata penuh harap sehingga membuat Naruto tidak sampai hati untuk menolaknya, lagi pula jarang sekali Tosuke meminta kepadanya, paling-paling juga tomat dan itu juga sudah seperti belanja pokoknya setiap minggu.

'Bagaimana ini, kelihatanya Tosuke sangat ingin pergi bersama Sasuke, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? aku tidak sampai hati untuk menolak, aku tahu...' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi Kaa-chan ikut bersama Suke-chan ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Boleh aja, acal Cacu-jiichan ngebolehin" kata Tosuke sangat girang.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Waaah! Mobil Cacu-jiichan cangat baguc, Cuke waktu becal juga ingin cepelti Cacu-jiichan yang mobilnya bagus!" kata Tosuke polos dan jujur yang mengudang tawa Naruto serta senyuman kecil dari Sasuke, tapi kali ini senyuman Sasuke terlihat berbeda, senyumanya terlihat lebih tulus dari biasanya.

Setelah berkagum-kagum akan mobil Sasuke akhirnya Tosuke, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankanya menuju ke sekolah Tosuke.

Setelah sampai, Tosuke langsung turun dan tidak lupa berpamitan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto serta mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sasuke karena mau mengantarkanya ke sekolah.

"Aku belangkat duluuu~~" kata Tosuke lalu langsung berlari ke arah teman-temanya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya lagi menjauh dari sekolahan.

Di perjalanan tidak terjadi percakapan sama sekalia natara Sasuke dan Naruto, seperti orang asing yang saling tidak mengenal, tidak ada inisiatif untuk menyapa atau membuaka percakapan. Sampai akhirnya...

"Hn"

"Apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lalu aku harus berkata apa ? arigatou Sasuke-sama atas tumpanganya di mobil berkelas ini ?" Kata Naruto ketus.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud" kata Sasuke tidak suka dengan kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"Lalu apa? Kau sendiri juga hanya bergumam tidak jelas" kata Naruto lagi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Hhh, lagi-lagi kau seperti itu, terserah" kata Naruto yang sebal akan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana selama ini ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?" jawab Naruto.

"Hn Dobe" kata Sasuke.

"Teme, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Naruto yang semakinsebal dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Naruto memalingkan wajah ke samping kanan berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku" Sasuke mulai geram dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu lagi Sasuke." Jawab Naruto masih tetap memandang keluar jendela.

"Itu tetap saja urusanku Dobe" jawab Sasuke semakin geram yang berhasil dia tutupi dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Sasuke, kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi" kata Naruto, walau tidak dipungkiri hatinya serasa tercubit saat mengatakanya.

"Kau adalah Istriku, dan Tosuke adalah anakku" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bukan istrimu lagi Sasuke, kita sudah cerai. Dan bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan bahwa Tosuke adalah anakmu, bagaimana jika dia anak lelaki lain?" jawab Naruto yang semakin memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tetap istriku! Dan kau tidak mungkin melalukan hal itu bersama orang selain aku, karena kau mencintaiku dan dari wajahnya pun aku sudah bisa menebak kalau dia adalah anakku." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Sasuke, mungkin saja Tosuke adalah anak lelaki lain yang mirip denganmu" kata Naruto berusaha untuk tidak segera pergi keluar dari mobil dengan hawa mencekam ini.

"Lalu jika itu anak orang lain kenapa saat sebelum kau pergi kaumemberiku testpack yang berisikan bahwa kau hamil, dan pada saat itu kau hanya pernah melakukanya bersamaku, kecuali pada saat kita bersama kau dari awal sudah pernah melakukanya dengan orang lain?" Tidak sengaja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke tanpa terkendali.

"A-apa katamu ! aku tidak sepertimu yang mengobral janji pernikahan kita ! dasar brengsek ! dengan gampangnya kau mengatakan hal ini ! apakah kau tidak malu ? Sasuke tuan selingkuh?, dengan gampangnya kau menuduhku untuk menutupi kesalahanmu hah ?! apakah kau tidak malu ?! brengsek !" kata Naruto yang kemarahanya benar-benar sudah naik keubun-ubun karena dengan gampangnya Sasuke membalikkan fakta tentang kehidupan mereka dulu.

Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang tdak sengaja ia katakan serta reaksi Naruto yang tampak begitu marah dan terluka, dia sungguh bodoh dengan membalikkan kenyataan, sekarang mungkin saja Naruto benar-benar membencinya dan akan pergi lagi meninggalkanya.

"G-gome" belum selesai Sasukemengucapkan kata-katanya dia tercekat saat Naruto terlihat tampak sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Naruto dan langsung mencekal lengan Naruto dengan sangat erat hingga Naruto sampai meringis kesakitan, tetapi karena peraasaanya sekarang sedang sangat buruk maka Naruto mengabaikan rasa sakit pada pergelangan tanganya dan tetap berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengamanya.

"Kau bisa mati jika melompat dari mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi seperti ini!" kata Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkaramanya, dia sengaja tidak menghentikan mobilnya karena dia tahu, bahwa Naruto akan langsung turun dan meninggalkanya jika dia menghentikanya, maka Sasuke tetap menjalankan mobilnya bahkan dengan kecepatan lebih.

Sedangkan Naruto seakan pikiranya dimanipulasi oleh rasa sakit hatinya, tanpa mengenakan peringatan Sasuke dia langsung saja membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera terjun dari atas mobil, sehingga sekarang ia sedang berguling-guling dia atas aspal jalanan yang lama-kelamaan menyayat seluruh kulit dan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menghentikan laju mobilnya dan melihat kearah Naruto yang masih berguling dijalanan karena saking cepatnya laju kendaraan Sasuke serta beberapa kendaraan yang berusaha menghindari untuk tidak menbrak Naruto secara langsung. Terdengar banyak orang yang mengumpat karena Sasuke yang mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak dan menyebabkan banyak mobil yang hampir saling menabrak tetapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan mereka karena saat ini yang terpenting baginya adalah Naruto termasuk dirinya sendiripun dia sudah tak peduli lagi.

"I-ittaii~" Naruto merintih kesakitan, walau Naruto sudah bisa berhenti, tetapi tetap saja, luka yang ada diseluruh tubuhny membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak apalagi beridiri.

"Hei! Ada orang tergeletak disini, cepat panggil ambulan!" kata seseorang saat melihat Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Biar aku yang membawanya, aku bawa mobil" kata Sasuke yang menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, tolong aku" rintih Naruto menolak Sasuke.

"Aku akan membawanya, mobilku tidak jauh dari sini" kata Sasuke yang mulai meggendong Naruto ala bridal style.

"Ti-tidak! Tolong aku ! a-aku mohon~" kata Naruto sambil menahan tangis, membuat seseorang yang tadi melihatnya menjadi merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh antara Naruto dan Saasuke.

"Tunggu dulu tuan, dia kenalanku, biar aku saja yang membawanya kerumah sakit." Kata orang itu sambil menghentikan Sasuke yang akan berjalan sambil menggendong Naruto.

"Hn, kau tidak usah berbohong" kata Sasuke dingin dan tajam kepada pemuda yang berusaha membawa Naruto.

"Be-benar, dia a-adalah kenalanku, to-tolong lepaskan aku~" kata Naruto semakin tersendat.

"Tuan, dia sendiri sudah mengakuinya, jadi tolong, biarkan aku saja yang membawanya kerumah sakit, lagipula mobilku ada tepat di belakang." Kata Pemuda itu.

"Hei bocah, tidak usah mendusta dia adalah istriku dan jangan coba-coba berbohong!" kata Sasuke yang benar-benar geram akan kelakuan pemuda didepanya.

"Tuan, jangan berbohong bahkan dia sendiri juga sudah mengakuinya, jadi tolong, biarkan aku yang membawanya, dia sendiri sudah hampir pingsan" kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Tidak. Dia adalah instriku jadi kau pergi saja bocah, dan bairkan aku membawanya." Kata Sasuke.

"Le-lepas, aku tidak kenal kamu" kata Naruto berontak dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Naruto!, tidak usah mengada-ada, ini tidak lucu!"

"A-ano tuan, biarkan pemuda ini saja yang membawanya, lihatlah, dia hampir pingsan dan orang ini juga sudah berkali-kali menolak anda, jangan-jangan anda adalah seorang penculik ?! lebih baik anda biarkan pemuda ini saja yang membawanya atau akan kami panggilkan polisi!" kata seorang gadis di kerumunan itu.

Lalu pemuda itupun langsung menggambil Naruto dari gendongan Sasuke dan membawanya kedalam mobilnya, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena masalahnya akan semakin lama jika dia berurusan dengan polisi, sebenarnya tidak masalah baginya, toh dia sendiri seorang Uchiha yang bisa melakukan apa saja, hanya saja dia tidak ingin menunda untuk melihat Naruto.

Kami-sama kini apalagi yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto ? kenapa masalah selalu datang kepadanya ? salah apakah dia ? kenapa engkau terus memberi cobaan kepadanya ? aku bingung dengan kehendakmu yang memberinya cobaan bertubi-tubi, tapi aku sendiri juga yakin bahwa engkau telah menyiapkan hadia terbaik untuknya nanti...

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>apa yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto dan Sasuke ?<p>

apakah Tosuke akan tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah ayahnya ?

apakah Naruto baik-baik saja ?

apakah Sakura akan mulai bertindak ?

dan Siapakah pemuda yang menolong Naruto ?

nantikan di chapter berikutnya OK :D

tetap ikuti kisah seru yang terjadi antara Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Sai Dsb,, hanya di Sky Without Clouds :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

mellia : gomene minna karena mellia lamaaaaaaa banget updatenya T^T mellia lagi sering badmood dan sibuk sama kehidupan SMA mellia yang berbelit-belit bisa diilang mellia lagi tersesat di jalan kehidupan~~

kakashi : itu kata-kata ku

mellia : etdah -_- dipinjem bentar aja -_-

naru : aduuh kok ada adegan kecelakaan sih T^T

sasu : awas kalau berani-berani membuat naru-ku kenapa-kenapa

mellia : iyaaaa -_-

* * *

><p><strong>oh iya, sebelumnya melia mau ngadain vote nih :D<strong>

**ada beberapa pilihan, yakni :**

**Naruto-Gaara**

**Sasuke-Naruto**

**Gaara-Hinata**

**Sasuke-Sakura**

**Sasuke-Gaara**

**Sai-Ino**

**Naruto-Sai**

**Naruto-pemuda penolong**

**Gaara-Sakura****  
><strong>

**hayuk silahkan dipilih, saya mohon untuk kalian semua mem vote, karena pilihan kalianlah yang akan menentukan :D**

**Arigatouu mina-san :D**

* * *

><p><strong>untuk sekrang, hasil vote yang sudah ada menunjukkan :<strong>

**sasu-naru : 18 ( wah tertinggi OoO)**

**naru-gaa : 7 ( nyusul nomor dua nih :3 )**

**gaa-hina: 6 ( lumayan =3=)**

**sai-ino : 3 ( haha ga diduga udah ada XD )**

**sasu-saku: 1 ( what the... -_-)**

**sasu-gaa: 2 (oh my kami-sama O#O )**

**ayoo makanya vote, biar chara fav kalian bisa dapet pair yang serasi dan benar ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>cuap-cuap dan balas review chap XD :3<strong>

**hanazawa kay :**arigatou atas votenya:D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Uzumaki Lala **: gomeneeee X'D arigatou dukunganya X') arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : lagi-lagi reviewmu lah berperan banyak dalam mengisi daftar review hahah X'D tunggu saja, kamu bakalan kaget akan sifat naru yang selanjutnya hueheh #evillaught wah ide bagus tuh :v wkwkwk udah dipatuk sama patukan chidori belum ? :v arigatou atas reviewnya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**yuichi **: amiiin X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**B-Rabbit Ai **: gomene rabbit-san soalnya ga ada ide itu semacam perpisahan sebelum hiatus X'( arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Deathberry45** : arigatou atas semua dukunganya X'D arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**PAY **: oke, arigatou atas votenya serta kritiknya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Rinne desu **: haha okesip XD arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**irmasepti11** : arigatou dukunganyaaaa X'D iya, susah binggo X'D arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**RyunkaSanachikyu** :ampun haha X'D arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**TOP** : arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**dian : **haha pasti dian-san X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Nurin-san : ** arigatou, haik yoroshiku X'D arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**KireiRyuugazaki **: haha iya pasti kirei-san XD arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo** : iyalah, author malah tergantung para readers X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Dark deay** : iya siaaap XD arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**himekaruLI** : arigatou atas dukunganya XD arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**LadySeptiSasuNaru, ****Mauchi, maiya, cacha, rizukilucifer : arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D**

**D'yELLOw** : haha tau aja, emang namanya aku buat unik iar ga mainstrem XD hehe gomenee mellia usahain arigatou banget XD arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**funny bunny blaster ** : hehe arigatou iya tuh XD arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki : **iya tuh :s arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Woow** : iya, ini jua udah lanjut XD arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Mami Fate Kamikaze** : arigatou atas dukunganya XD arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**lovesasunaru : **arigatou banget atas dukunganya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Arnygs **: haha iya, iya ini mellia usahain X'D arigatou atas votenya X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**guest-san : gomene ga dibalas satu-satu malah mellia berondong, soalnya mellia sendiri bingung karena kalo balas satu-satu namanya sama, gpp kalau ga pake akun, tapi se engganya pake nama, gomen kalau terkesan menyuruh, soalnya mellia juga pengen membalas review kalian satu-satu supaya lebih kenal T^T arigatou ata votenya juga X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D**

* * *

><p><strong>MINNA-SAN YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW, ALERT, BAHKAN NGE FAV, ARIGATOUU BANGET T^T<strong>

**BERKAT KALIANLAH MELLIA MAU NGELANJUTIN SWC, ARIGATOUUU T^T**

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINNA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOOU + GOMEN BGT DEH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELLIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	11. Chapter 11

**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior, junior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T+ (untuk bahasa)**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru X ?**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, Mpreg, temanya basi -_- dll.**

**Yang tidak berkenan, lebih baik tidak lihat :')**

**Di terima kritik dan saran yang membangun asal bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence reader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigatou gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

><p><strong>minnaaaaa, gomen mellia lama update, soalnya LAGI-LAGI documen ilang, dan melia harus ngerjain tugas yang bejibun dari sekolah :') dan disini isinya bakalan rada rumit karena konfliknya nambah JADI AYOO BUARUAN LIAT :P Arigatoooooooooooooooooou dan gomen kalau kurang memuaskan serta rada aneh T^T<br>**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>sebelumnya :<em>

_"Tidak. Dia adalah instriku jadi kau pergi saja bocah, dan bairkan aku membawanya." Kata Sasuke._

_"Le-lepas, aku tidak kenal kamu" kata Naruto berontak dari gendongan Sasuke._

_"Naruto!, tidak usah mengada-ada, ini tidak lucu!"_

_"A-ano tuan, biarkan pemuda ini saja yang membawanya, lihatlah, dia hampir pingsan dan orang ini juga sudah berkali-kali menolak anda, jangan-jangan anda adalah seorang penculik ?! lebih baik anda biarkan pemuda ini saja yang membawanya atau akan kami panggilkan polisi!" kata seorang gadis di kerumunan itu._

_Lalu pemuda itupun langsung menggambil Naruto dari gendongan Sasuke dan membawanya kedalam mobilnya, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena masalahnya akan semakin lama jika dia berurusan dengan polisi, sebenarnya tidak masalah baginya, toh dia sendiri seorang Uchiha yang bisa melakukan apa saja, hanya saja dia tidak ingin menunda untuk melihat Naruto._

_Kami-sama kini apalagi yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto ? kenapa masalah selalu datang kepadanya ? salah apakah dia ? kenapa engkau terus memberi cobaan kepadanya ? aku bingung dengan kehendakmu yang memberinya cobaan bertubi-tubi, tapi aku sendiri juga yakin bahwa engkau telah menyiapkan hadia terbaik untuknya nanti..._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV <strong>

_'Dimana ini? Apakah aku sudah mati? Kenapa disini semua putih?' batinku bingung menanyakan dimana keberadaanku sekarang.._

_'Atau mungkin aku sudah mati ? kalau begitu ini surga ? tetapi kenapa kosong seperti ini?'_

_'Jika aku mati, bagaimana dengan Tosuke ? apa nanti Dia akan bersama Sasuke, bagaimana jika Tosuke malah terlantar ? aku belum siap mati! Aku masih ingin melihat Tosuke, masih ingin bermain bersamanya, masih ingin melihanya tumbuh, masih ingin bersama dengan Chiyo-basan, Gaara, Hinata, Ino... Sasuke~'_

_'Bagaimana bisa aku masih bisa memikirkanya, padahal dialah yang membuatku seperti ini, aku sangat membencinya! Tetapi kenapa masih ada rasa aneh di dalam diriku saat bertemu denganya? Hahaha aku memang masih mencintainya, mencintai orang yang berkali-kali menyakitiku dan membuatku menderita seperti ini, aku memang bodoh tetap mencintainya, ingin rasana aku membencinya, teapi kenapa tidak bisa ? bahkan setelah selama ini, bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu denganya pun tetap tak bisa mengurangi rasa cintaku padanya... mengapa ? perasaan ini sungguh menyiksa, kami-sama, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku~"_

**Author's POV**

_'Siapa itu ?" batin Naruto saat melihat Cahaya merah dan kuning mendekatinya._

_"Apakah itu malikat kematian yang akan menggiringku ke alam baka ?" batin Naruto mulai sibuk sendiri._

_"Naruto~" kata cahaya itu kepada Naruto._

_"Siapa itu ? kenapa aku merasa kenal dengan suaranya, suaranya mengingatkanku kepada..._

_Kaa-chan."_

_"Hahaha ternyata kau masih ingat saja dengan suaraku!" teriak bayangan merah itu sangat keras sehingga mengagetkan Naruto._

_Lalu bayangan merah itu berubah menjadi sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik dengan surai merah dan mata violet yang menawan._

_"Kaa-chan, apakah benar ini kau Kaa-chan? Lalu jangan-jangan bayangan kuning itu.." _

_"Yap, benar sekali, Minato, mau sampai kapan kau dalam wujud cahaya terus, kau membuat mataku silau" kata Kushina mengerutu pada cahaya kunging disampingnya yang ternyata Minato._

_"Hahaha, ha'i, ha'i" kata Cahaya itu lalu cahaya kuning itu berubah menjadi sesosok pria dengan surai kuning sangat mirip dengan Naruto bedanya hanya pria itu berkulit putih sedangkan Naruto tan, tetapi selain itu, mereka sangat mirip seperti replika._

_"Tou-chaaan!" kata Naruto sambil memeluk Minato dengan Haru._

_"Naru-chan tidak merindukan Kaa-chan nih" kata Kushina dengan wajah yang pura-pura dibuat sedih._

_"Hahahaha, sudah pasti aku juga sangat merindukan Kaa-chan" kata Naruto gantian memeluk Kushina dengan sayang._

_"Oh iya Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, kalau Naruto disini apakah berarti Naru sudah mati?" tanya Naruto bingung._

_"Bisa dibilang iya dan tidak" kata Kushina._

_"Maksudnya ?" tanya Naruto yang semakin bingung._

_"bagaimana ya menjelaskanya? Bisa dikatakan bahwa Tempat ini adalah batas antara dunia dan akhirat, dan kau disini atinya kau diambang hidup dan mati, dan nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, apakah kau akan mati atau tetap hidup. Hanya Kami-sama yang menentukan hal itu" kata Minato menjawab seluruh kebingungan Naruto._

_"Sudah, daripada membahas itu, lebih baik kita disini bersenang-senang, dan kau ceritakan padaku bagimana cucuku Tosuke"kata Kushina menggebu-gebu._

_"Bagaimana Kaa-chan tau kalau anak Naru bernama Tosuke?" tanya Naruto kaget._

_"Baka yarou, sudah pasti Kaa-chan tahu, kau tau sendiri kan, Kalau Kaa-chan sudah tiada, sudah pasti dari atas sini Kaa-chan selalu memantau dirimu Naruuuuu" kata Kushina sweet drop dengan ke lemotan anaknya yang tidak kunjung hilang meskipun sudah semakin dewasa._

_"Kalau begitu Kaa-chan sendiri sudah tahu tanpa harus bertanya kan" kata Naruto sweet drop._

_"Hahaha, memang benar, tapi kan lebih seru jika kau yang menceritakanya" kata Kushina._

_"Hm, mendokusai.." kata Naruto._

_"Apa katamuu Narutooooo" kata Kushina dengan rambut yang melayang dan terlihat sngat mengerikan. _

_"Ti-tidak Kaa-chan, ayo kita mulai cerita haha" kata Naruto dengan keringat dingin._

_'Se-sekarang aku tahu mengapa dia dulu di panggil habanero red' batin Naruto ngeri dalam hati._

_"Ayo, tunggu apalagi Naru! aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar cerita darimu !" kata Kushina dengan berbinar._

_"Baiklah Kaa-chan, mau mulai darimana?" tanya Naruto._

_"Dari awal!" kata Kushina._

_"Tapi, itu akan sanga panjang" kata Naruto._

_"Jadi kau tidak mau?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum lebar yang malah terlihat mengerikan dan mengancam._

_"Sudahlah, Koi, jangan terlalu memaksa Naruto" kata Minato yang menengahi karena kasihan melihat wajah pucat Naruto._

_"Kenapa ? mau protes ? Mi-na-to~" kata Kushina dengan senyum yang semakin lebar dengan mata tertutup yang malah membuatnya tambah mengerikan dan menguarkan aura mengancam yang sangta pekat._

_"Hahaha, tidak koi, tidak" kata Minato dengan wajah yang pucat sperti Naruto._

_'Gomen Naru, Tou-chan tak bisa membantumu kali ini' Kata Minato dalam hati sambil memandang Naruto dengan wajah meminta maaf, seakan tersampaikan, Naruto langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum._

_"Ayo, kapan kau mau mulai cerita, apakah kau masih ingin membuat Kaa-chan mu ini menunggu Naru ?" Tanya Kushina._

_"Ti-tidak Kaa-chan.." kata Naruto dengan merinding._

_"Bagus" kata Kushina lalu dia kembali seperti semula dengan senyum yang ceria, seakan dia tidak pernah melakukan hal apapun._

_"Hhh, kita mulai dari..."_

_Lalu Narutopun mulai menceritakan tentang hidupnya yang dia lalui sendiri setelah Kaa-chan dan Tou-chanya pergi, mulai dari pernikahanya dengan Sasuke, lalu tahun-tahun yang mereka lewati bersama, hingga sampai pada saat dia menceritakan Sasuke yang mengkhianatinya dan kepergianya saat sedang mengandung, yang membuat Kushina langsung marah dan ingin rasanya menghajar pantat ayam itu, dan ditahan oleh Minato. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, saat dirinya hamil Tosuke, melahirkanya dengan penuh perjuangan, Kali ini Kushina mendengarkanya sambil menahan airmata saat mendengarkan cerita Naruto saat dirinya berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya dan Tosuke, seakan Kushina merasakanya kembali saat melahirkan Naruto, bedanya dulu ada Minato yang selalu mendampinginya, sedangkan Naruto dia seorang diri, sebatang kara di tempat yang jauh tanpa mengenal siapa-siapa dan dengan keadaan tanpa uang sepeserpun.  
>dia harus berjuang hidup dengan cemooh dan tatapan menghina dari orang-orang serta tatapan jijik mereka saat mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan tentang perjalanan hidup Naruto, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya, tetapi mereka dengan seenaknya berkata bahwa Naruto adalah Gadis selingkuhan, Naruto adalah seorang pelacur, dan ada juga yang berkata bahwa Naruto hamil di luar nikah dan sebagainya.<br>Naruto harus berjuang sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Chiyo-Baachan, serta Gaara yag menerima Naruto dengan tulus._

_Kushina menangis sejadinya saat mendengarkan cerit Naruto, hatinya seakan teriris saat mengetahui belahan jiwanya, anaknya, mengalami hal semenyedihkan ini, Kushina membayangkan betapa menderitanya Naruto saat itu, tanpa ada dirinya maupun Minato di sisi Naruto. Betapa kuatnya Narto selama ini menghadapi kehidupanya, Minato hanya diam sambil mendengarkan tetapi dalam hatinya dia ikut menangis mengetahui nasip anaknya yang sangat menderita sebatang kara._

_"Sudahlah Kaa-chan, lagipula hal itu juga sudah berlalu dan sekarang aku punya Tosuke-chan disisiku saat ini dan itu semua sudah sangat cukup untukku Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir dan merasa sedih. Karena Naru tidak apa-apa. Naru pasti bisa menghadapi ini semua dan Naru juga akan berjuang untuk hidup Naru serta Tosuke" kata Naruto meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya._

_Kushina yang melihatnya merasa sdikit lega, melihat tekad yang ada pada pancaran mata anaknya itu, dirinya dan Minato merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki anak sekuat dan setabah Naruto._

_"Sudahlah, apakah kalian tidak ingin mendengar cerita tentang Tosuke-chan?" tanya Naruto mengganti topik yang lebih ringan._

_"Baiklah" kata Kushina menghapus air matanya dan mulai tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Minato dan disambut dengan elusan sayang dari Minato._

_Naruto yang melihatnyahanya tersenyum walau ada sedikit ras asesak saat membayangkan jika itu adalah dirinya dan Sasuke._

_Setelah itu Naruto mulai menceritakan tentang kehidupanya setelah Tosuke lahir dan saat dia bertemu teman-teman masa lalunya dan hari dimana dia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke hingga saat ini kenapa dia bisa sampai di sini sekarang._

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ohayou ? Bagaimana kabarmu ? bukankah kau sudah baikan, bahkan hampir semua lukamu sudah menghilang, tapi mengapa kau belum bangun juga ? aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab, serta aku juga bingung harus aku apakan lelaki pantat ayam yang selalu berusaha membawamu.. walau tampangnya seram tetapi dari matanya terlihat kekhawatiran dan rasa sakit saat melihatmu. Sebenarnya siapa dia ? dan kenpa kau memintaku agar membawamu pergi darinya, dan yang terpenting. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu ?" kata seseorang kepada pasien yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan semua alat-alat yang menopang kehidupanya.

Dilihat dari fisiknya. Pasien itu seakan tidak menderita apapun, hanya beberapa luka yang bahkan sudah menutup seiring waktu. Tetapi kenapa pasien tu tidak sadarkan diri ? bahkan dokter juga sudah berkata bahwa tidak ada luka dalam khusus yang berarti pada bagian kepala atau organ dalam lainya.

'dia benar-benar membuatku bingung...'

**Flashback**

_"Sensei, mengapa dia tidak kunjung sadar ? bukankah katamu dia tidak mengalami kerusakan organ dalam atau cidera arah apapun?" tanya pemuda itu._

_"Begini, ada beberapa kasus dimana pasien tidak memiliki gangguan apapun, hanya saja mungkin dari alam bawah sadar pasien sendirilah yang menolak untuk bangun, seperti memang dalam kasus pasien ini. Mungkin dia merasa bahwa dunia alam bawah sadarnya lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan ketimbang alam sadarnya. Sehingga pikiranya serta jiwanya menolak untuk sadar meskipun luka atau segala sakit telah sembuh" jelas sang dokter kapada pemuda itu._

_"Hm, souka. Kalau begitu arigatou Sensei" kata pemuda itu._

**Flashback off**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jii-chan, kenapa campai cekalang Kaa-chan macih belum pulang ? apakah Kaa-chan cudah lupa cama Tocuke ? Tocuke nakal ya Jii-chan ?" tanya Tosuke kepada Sasuke, Tosuke kira ketidak pulangan Naruto beberapa saat ini karena dirinya yang nakal.

"Bukan begitu, bukankah sudah Jii-san bilang kalau Kaa-chan sedang bekerja karena ada urusan mendadak" kata Sasuke mencari alasan.

"Tapi kenapa campai cekalang Kaa-chan belum pulang juga ? tlus kenapa Kaa-chan waktu pelgi juga tidak bilang-bilang cama Cuke?" tanya Tosuke lagi.

"Mungkin saja Kaa-chan suke masih sangat sibuk serta pekerjaanya juga belum selesai, jadi belumbisa pulang, tenang saja, Kaa-chan Suke pasti akan pulang." Kata sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Benal ya Jii-chan ?" kata Tosuke dengan wajah yan hampir menangis.

"Hn" kata Sasuke disambut anggukan dari Tosuke seakan-akan mengerti apa arti dari kata "Hn" milik Sasuke.

Mau sampai kapan Sasuke harus menyembunyikan identitasnya yang sebenarnya ? bahwa dirinya adalah tou-san nya ? dialah ayah kandung Tosuke. Ayah yang selama ini dia tidak ketahui, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, ayah yang pergi meninggalkanya..

Berkali-kali terbersit perasaan nyeri di hatinya saat melihat wajah Tosuke. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memeluknya dan berkata bahwa ada dirinya disini. Ada dirinya,,, sebgai seorang Tou-chan untuknya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Di suatu tempat**

"Moshi-moshi ada apa ? untuk apa kau meneleponku ? jika tidak ada informasi penting. Awas saja kau" kata Sakura.

_"Tenang saja. Apakah kau sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan Naruto? Dan apakah kau juga tahu bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang menginap dirumah Naruto dan mengurus anak Naruto" kata suara diseberang sana._

"Benarkah ? ternyata dia sudah bergerak sejauh itu haha... tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto. Apakah dia menerima kedatangan Sasuke ? bagaimana ekspresinya saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sekarang tinggal di rumahnya ?" tanya Sakura.

_"Itu yang aku bingungkan..."_

"Apa maksudmu ?"

_"Saat aku memata-matai Sasuke, aku tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto, bahkan saat aku menyuruh orang untuk mengawasi rumah itu 2 hari penuh, orang suruhanku juga berkata bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto pulang kerumahnya" _

"Haha bukankah bagus, jika dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke ? mungkin dia terlalu takut bertemu Sasuke sehingga dia pergi"

_"Tapi jika dia benar-benar kabur, kenapa dia meninggalkan anaknya bersama Sasuke? Bukankah jika semisal dia benar-benar kabur kenapa dia tidak membawa anaknya bersamanya ?"_

"Sau benar, ini sesuatu yang janggal, lalu apakah kau tahu keberadaan Naruto sebelum Sasuke datang dan menunjukkan dirinya?" tanya Sakura.

_"Sayangnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, awalnya aku kira kau yang telah menyandranya, tapi jika kau sendiri bertanya kepadaku itu artinya Naruto tidak bersamamu, lalu kemana perginya? Huh, sungguh merepotkan!" _kata orang diseberang telepon.

"Aku tahu, mungkin saja dia memang sengaja menghilang agar supaya Sasuke mencarinya dan selalu memikirkanya ! dasar, tak kusangga jika rubah busuk itu selicik ini" kata Sakura.

_"Bisa saja dia melakukan itu tapi kenapa dia bisa-bisa serendah ini ? hanya demi mencari perhatian Sasuke, dia sampai nekat meninggalkan anaknya sendirian, dasar jalang!" _kata orang diseberang telefon itu.

_"_Biasa, orang licik pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuanya, kau tahu sendiri Rubah hina itu selalu cari perhatian didepan Sasuke, bahkan dia sengaja meninggalkan anaknya yang merepotkan itu agar Sasuke semakin gencar mencarinya dengan mengatas namakan anaknya!" kata Sakura lagi .

_"Tidak kusangka ternyata dia serendah dan semenjijikan ini, bisa-bisanya Sasuke tetap memperdulikanya yang bisa melakukn hal ini. Dan aku yakin jika rubah itu hanya mengincar harta dan kedudukan Sasuke, makanya dia sampai seperti itu." _

"kau benar, mungkin saja jika dia kuberi uang dan kusuruh menjilati sepatuku dia pasti mau, bukankah dia sangat mata duitan, mungkin karena dirinya yang miskin jadi dia rela melakukan apapun demi uang. Sungguh menjijikan" kata Sakura.

"_Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita beri dia uang saja dan menyuruhnya pergi dari Sasuke ?" tanya orang diseberang telefon itu._

"kau fikir uang kita sebanyak milik Sasuke ? sudah pasti dia lebih memilih Sasuke karena uang milik Sasuke lebih banyak." Kata Sakura memancing.

'Bisa gawat jika dia berfikir seperti itu. Bisa-bisa dia hanya akan memberi rubah itu uang dan tidak mau membalas dendam bersamaku. Pokoknya dia harus bisa menjadi alat yang berguna untukku menghancurkan rubah itu dan anaknya! Hahaha dasar wanita idiot!' batin Sakura.

"_Betul juga, dasar sialaaan! Benar-benar brengsek rubah ituuu ! siaaal, aku akan memcekiknya jika dia didekatku !"_

_"_Dari pada kau mencekiknya bukankah lebih baik jika kau menyiksanya dan membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan agar dia bisa menderita lebih lama ! wanita jalang sepertinya harus kita siksa sampai dia sendiri yang meminta kita untuk membunuhnya !"

_"Kau benar juga! Awas saja jika aku bertemu denganya!"_ lalu sang penelepon menutup sambungan telefonya.

''Hahaha kau lihat Rubah ? banyak yang membencimu! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja N-A-R-U-T-O ?! kau telah menghancurkan seluruh kebahagiaanku dengan merayu Sasuke-ku dan memperangkapnya di lubang pernikahan hanya untuk memanfaatkanya ! dari pada kau, aku lebih cocok untuk Sasuke. Malangnya Sasuke yang tergoda oleh rubah brengsek seperti kau ! dasar sialaaaaaaan ! ARRRGGHHHT !" kata Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hehehe, tapi itu tidak akan lama lagi, karena, setelah aku menemukanmu, aku berjanji jika akulah yang akan menyiksamu hingga mati dengan tanganku sendiri. Camkan ! HEHEheheHUAHAHAhaha" tawa Sakura sambil menangis ?

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>apa yang akan terjadi kepada Naruto dan Sasuke ?<p>

apakah Tosuke akan tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah ayahnya ?

apakah Naruto baik-baik saja bersama pemuda itu ?

apakah Sakura akan mulai bertindak ?

siapakah sekutu Sakura ?

dan Siapakah pemuda yang menolong Naruto ?

nantikan di chapter berikutnya OK :D

tetap ikuti kisah seru yang terjadi antara Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Sai Dsb,, hanya di Sky Without Clouds :D

* * *

><p>mellia : huaaah sekarang ffn kok rumit ya ? =_= <strong>aku sampe kebingungan mengoprasikanya saat ngupload chap jadi gomen kalo semisal nanti fontnya aneh. soalnya disini kok gabisa disamain font nya :')<strong>

sasu : kampungan.

mellia : T^T

naru : sasuuuu~

sasu : apa sayang :*

mellia : -merinding-

sasu : apaan lu

mellia : bye !

* * *

><p><strong>oh iya, sebelumnya melia mau ngadain vote nih :D<strong>

**ada beberapa pilihan, yakni :**

**Naruto-Gaara**

**Sasuke-Naruto**

**Gaara-Hinata**

**Sasuke-Sakura**

**Sasuke-Gaara**

**Sai-Ino**

**Naruto-Sai**

**Naruto-pemuda penolong**

**Gaara-Sakura****  
><strong>

**hayuk silahkan dipilih, saya mohon untuk kalian semua mem vote, karena pilihan kalianlah yang akan menentukan :D**

**Arigatouu mina-san :D**

* * *

><p><strong>untuk sekrang, hasil vote yang sudah ada menunjukkan :<strong>

**sasu-naru : 29 ( wah tertinggi OoO)**

**naru-gaa : 14 ( nyusul nomor dua nih :3 )**

**gaa-hina: 8 ( lumayan =3=)**

**sai-ino : 5 ( bagus juga XD )**

**sasu-saku: 2 ( what the... kok nambah -_-)**

**sasu-gaa: 3 (oh my kami-sama O#O )**

**Naruto-pemuda penolong : 3 (cieeee :$ )**

**ayoo makanya vote, biar chara fav kalian bisa dapet pair yang serasi dan benar ;)**

**sebelumnya mellia tegasin dulu. mellia buat vote bukan karena biar review banyak serta buat caper =.=**

**mellia disini buat vote karena mellia punya banyak ide tentang pairing jadi alur cerita bisa saja berubah tergantung para readers sekalian dengan keinginan readers yang menginginkan chara fav agar memiliki pair yang sesuai serta ini sama saja agar menampung imajinasi readers yang ingin chara memiliki pair seperti keinginan. dan semata-mata BUKAN UNTUK CARI REVIEW ATAU CARI MUKA ! :)**

**gomen jika mungkin kata-katanya agak kasar atau kurang sopan. hanya saja saya mau menyindir BEBERAPA orang yang nge pm saya dengan kata-kata tidak sopan serta menyakiti hati ! arigatou :')**

* * *

><p><strong>DAN MAAF. MELLIA MAU MENGGANTI SISTEM PEMBALASAN REVIEW. KARENA DARI PADA LAMA UPDATE KARENA BALAS REVIEW YANG KADANG... ADA YANG TIDAK MENGGUBRIS JADI LEBIH BAIK MELLIA MEMBALAS YANG INTI AJA. BUKAN BERARTI REVIEW LAIN TIDAK PENTING! HANYA SAJA SAYA MAU MEMPERSINGKAT WAKTU UPDATE T^T<strong>

**MOHON PENGERTIAN MINNA SERTA GOMENE ATAS SEMUA KESALAHAN ATAU KATA-KATA YANG KURANG BERKENAN :')**

**KireiReizen13 : **eheh gomene. karena banyak tugas serta dari pada ceritanya monoton -_- jadi aku tambahin konflik hehe XD arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Fujoshi desu** : hehehe gomen nee XD mau gimana lagi udah alur :v yang menyebabkan rasa sakit buat naruu :'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Chacha SfN :** iya gpp. tenang aja, mellia ga marah ;) gpp makasih atas masukanya karena aku fikir mungkin emang aku yang agak alay buat Sasuke ooc nya hehe XD iya naru masih mikirin anaknya kok. cuma narunya frustasi atas segala kenangan pahit sama sasu nya :Oarigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**aiska jung : **hehe gomen kalau sasu aneh soalnya kan author bingung gimana buat sasuke yang banyak bicara tapi masih dengan kesan cueknya gitu uuarigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**Al-phabet Di : **gomen kalau banyak typo soalnya mellia gila -_- anoo, tentang kata-kata diatas aku ga bermaksud nyindir review kamu lo beneran v._.itu buat oarang yang review lewat pm dan dia sangat kasar dan menyebalkan :') jangan marah :') arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**guest** : gomen kalau gak nyambung :s daripada bingung mending gausah dilanjutin baca :') tapi kalau mau diterusin juga gpp. karena mellia bakalan buat SWC jadi lbih baik ! :D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D

**guest-san : gomene ga dibalas satu-satu malah mellia berondong, soalnya mellia sendiri bingung karena kalo balas satu-satu namanya sama, gpp kalau ga pake akun, tapi se engganya pake nama, gomen kalau terkesan menyuruh, soalnya mellia juga pengen membalas review kalian supaya lebih kenal T^T arigatou atas votenya juga X'D arigatou atas review nya, review lagi ya :D**

* * *

><p><strong>MINNA-SAN YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW, ALERT, BAHKAN NGE FAV, ARIGATOUU BANGET T^T<strong>

**BERKAT KALIANLAH MELLIA MAU NGELANJUTIN SWC, ARIGATOUUU T^T**

**SERTA MAAFKAN MELLIA YANG SEKARANG BANYAK NUNTUT SERTA BANYAK MAUNYA SERTA JAHAT SERTA KASAR SERTA GA BAIK SERTA YANG LAIN-LAIN T^T TOLONG DIMENGERTI. DAN JANGAN KAPOK BUAT BACA SWC YA :') AIGATOU ! :'D**

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINNA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOOU + GOMEN BGT DEH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELLIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
